Intern
by Krysten Malfoy
Summary: Jenna interns at Forks General Hospital and works under the caring eye of Dr. Carlisle Cullen. What happens when he tries to hook her up with his son, a sweet southern gentlman?
1. Chapter 1

1**Okay. I couldn't help but write this I love pairing myself with Jasper. He's awesome. So here is my new fic...alllll human. Oh and Esme and Carlisle never 'adopted' Alice or Rose. It's just the boys that live with them.**

I trudged down the hall of the hospital in my scrubs. _I can't believe that security guard made me take out my nose stud._ I glanced at the names on the different names on the residential offices until I found the one I was looking for. _Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I heard he's supposed to be hotter than McDreamy. If that's even possible. I also heard he had a couple hot sons. Awesome. _I sucked in a calming breath and tapped lightly on the door, hoping he wouldn't hear me and I could sneak out of the hospital. It was my parents idea for me to come here. I would much rather be taking singing lessons at the University of Washington. But oh no. My mother wouldn't have that. I tapped my foot impatiently and knocked again. This time a low voice spoke from inside,

"Come in." I turned the knob on the door, clutching my notebook to my chest and walked into the office. The first thing I noticed was that the walls were covered in books. And not just medical journals, but as I looked closer at the title I saw some were biographies. Biographies of people I admired, singers, like Michael Jackson, Dolly Parton, and MC Hammer. This guy must have it good with the higher-ups if they let him have these kinds of books in his office. I turned toward the desk in the center of the room and came face to face with the good doctor himself. He really was hot!!!! He raised one of his eyebrows curiously. I stuttered unintelligently for a few seconds and then came to my senses,

"Um...Good afternoon Dr. Cullen...I-I'm Jenna O'Dane. I'm your new intern?" He nodded and smiled,

"Nice to meet you Jenna, but please, call me Carlisle. I don't require much formality in my office." I bit my lip and nodded,

"Yes sir." He chuckled and walked back to his desk.,

"So, Jenna. I really don't have much work for you to do today, could you take some paperwork to my son? He's interning for Dr. Johansen." I nodded. Anything to do is good enough for me. He smiled, "Wonderful. I think you'll like my son. He's the perfect example of a southern gentleman." I frowned._ A southern gentleman? Is this guy trying to hook me up with his son?_ I mentally shook myself and grabbed the papers off Carlisle's desk. I nodded to him as I walked out the door. As I walked down the hall I peeked down at the name on the paperwork. _Jasper Hale? Hmm. He must be adopted or something. Or maybe a stepson._ I scanned the rest of the paper. They were applications to the Seattle School of Music. I grinned to myself. _He likes music. Maybe I would like this guy._ I laughed under my breath, until I came to Dr. Johansen's office. I quietly knocked on his door and then walked in. I scanned the room which now that I thought about it was way more forrmal than Carlisle's office. I looked at the desk and there was this gorgeous blonde boy..man sitting there going through medical journals. My jaw dropped and I stood there for who knows how long, staring at him, watching his smirk grow larger and larger until he looked up at me, chuckling,

"C-can I help you, Miss?" I frowned. I didn't really like being laughed at,

"Um, yes Dr. Johansen I looking for-"

"I'm Jasper Hale. Dr. Johansen is my resident." I blushed,

"Oh...Um, your father had me bring you some papers Mr. Hale." He jumped up from his chair and walked up to me, just inches away from my body,

"Thank you, but call me Jasper. Or Jaz if you'd like." I blushed a deeper red and was just barely able to keep a giggle from escaping from my lips,

"O-okay..Jaz." He looked expectantly down at me, so long that I started to feel uncomfortable, "What?" He shook his head,

"Nothing...You're just...very interesting." I frowned,

"How am I interesting? I've barely even met you." He laughed,

"It's just the was I read you...You're very...charismatic." I frowned and turned toward the door,

"I'll see you around, Jaz." I walked out into the hall without looking back, but I could feel his eyes on my back.

After I was at least five feet away from the door, I jogged the rest of the way to Carlisle's office. I walked in the door, this time without knocking. Carlisle was now reading something on his laptop, but took his attention of the screen to smile up at me,

"Was he there?" I nodded, "Was he polite?" I frowned,

"Um, Yes? Excuse me sir, are you trying to..um..."

"Hook you up with my son?" he laughed, "I guess you couold call it that. He doesn't have many friends. I thought that maybe if he interned here he might make some, but he mostly keeps to the office. When I read your letters of recommendation they said you were open minded and kind. I thought maybe you could at least be friends with you. If you don't wish to do it I won't mind." I quickly shook my head,

"No! I mean.. It's okay Carlisle. I was just...caught off guard is all...Jaz...Jasper seems really nice. I think it would be nice to get to know him." Carlisle laughed,

"Okay," he checked the clock, "Well. It's time for your lunch. Be back by twelve thirty, okay?" I nodded and walked out the door. I headed out onto the street. I didn't have a car yet so I had to walk every where. Mom offered me rides but I really didn't want to see her more than necessary. I started walking down the street and about five minutes later, a motorcycle came roaring up the road and pulled over next to me. I would have gotten worried but the rider was wearing dark blue scrubs so I turned and watched as the man took off his helmet. I sighed when I saw it was just Jaz, out on his lunch. He grinned,

"You need a ride?" I frowned. My parents always told me not to ride on motorcycles...which was exactly why I nodded gratefully and climbed onto the back of the bike,

"Thanks Jaz. I get really tired of walking everywhere." He laughed and revved the bike. I wrapped my arms around his waist and sped down the road to the nearest McDonald's.

**Gotta luv a man on a motorcycle that will take you to McDonald's**


	2. Chapter 2

1**Ok at McDonald's**

We walked in the door and up to the register. I scanned the menu and then ordered,

"I want the 6-piece McNugget HappyMeal and I want the boy toy please." Jasper snorted behind me. I turned, "What? I don't want yet another Polly Pocket sction figure with my food! I would much rather play a Sonic game while eating my french fries!" He rolled his eyes,

"It's just the way that you said it." I thought back to what I said and then when I realized what he was talking about, slapped his arm,

"Perv! You know that's not what I meant!" We both started laughing, until the lady behind the counter cleared her throat,

"Um..and what will you be having sir?"Jasper frowned,

"Just a water." the woman nodded and then handed us a number. I frowned at Jasper as we walked to a small booth. When we sat down, I tapped his hand,

"What's up with you Jaz? Aren't you gonna eat?" He shook his head,

"I don't eat really on my lunch. I wait until after work to pig out with my brother, Emmett." I laughed,

"That must be fun." he grinned,

"Yeah actually it is. None of us have girlfriends so we spend our time working or just messing around." I laughed,

"So what does Emmett do for a living?"

Jaz shook his head,

"He is a full time groupie of The Pussycat Dolls. He gets autographs and pictures and then sells them on Ebay. He's actually quite profitable. He used all the money from his star hunting to buy his Jeep. It's ridiculous. I work in a hospital all day and I still had to ask Carlisle to help me pay for my bike." I laughed,

"So have you always wanted to be a doctor? Or is this just something to help pay the bills until something bigger and better comes along?" Jaz laughed,

"I want to be either a singer or a lyricist. I know the job doesn't really pay much, but it's what I want to do...and Carlisle supports me one-hundred percent." I grinned,

"I think it's wonderful you have such a great dad. Mine thinks I want to be a doctor...forever. I keep telling him, 'I want to go to Juliard', 'I want to be somebody!' but he never listens to me. I just want to be a singer. I want to be able to walk into a restaurant and be able to ask for a booth in the back because the paparazzi is stalking me, "Jaz laughed, "But most of all, I want people to see pictures of me and say 'Wow. I want to be just like her someday.'" Jasper smiled,

"That's a nice dream. Goes right along the lines of mine, heh...What is taking the food so long!" We both looked up at the register and that when we saw a man wearing a ski mask, staring at us, still pointing his gun at the lady at the counter. He glared at me,

"Didn't you hear me?! I said under the tables!" I looked over at Jasper, but he was gone. And then, he reached up and pulled me down under the table. It was such a tight space the only comfortable position was for me to sit on his lap. I pressed myself into his chest, further under the table, and whispered into Jasper's ear,

"Jaz. In the back pocket of my scrubs. Grab my phone and dial 256-9984. When she picks up, dial 333. Then hang up." he frowned, "Just do it!" He shrugged and then did as I told him. A few minutes later, we could hear helicopters overhead. The robber growled,

"Who called the cops?! Who did it?!" He scanned the room and then pulled a girl who looked about ten out of a booth and held his gun to her head, "Who called them?!" Jasper's arms tensed around me. I spit between my teeth,

"Don't do anything stupid." He glanced from me to the girl. I rolled my eyes. I could sense the hero moment coming. Jasper quickly slid me off his lap and crawled out from underneath the table,

"Let her go." The girl looked up at Jasper, clearly terrified. The robber laughed,

"Why? It's not going to make a difference. I'll gladly exchange her for your girlfriend," he gestured towards me, "Would you make that deal?" Jasper walked back to me and whispered in my ear,

"Trust me." I glared up at him as he stood, "Fine," he announced, "Give me the girl, and you can take my girl." I rolled my eyes at him. I could tell he was enjoying this. The robber looked at him, completely taken off-guard, and then shrugged,

"Whatever." He shoved the girl forward into Jasper's arms and then gestured for me to come to him. I growled under my breath, but took Jaz' advice and slowly got up and approached the man that ruined my day, therefore pissing me off. He grabbed my arm and shoved the gun into my side. Jasper clenched his teeth and then walked the girl back to our booth, whispering something to her as she sat down. Then, he turned and looked the robber straight in the eyes,

"Look you bastard. I'm not going to put up with you holding my girlfriend hostage." We both gave Jasper a confused look.

The robber rolled his eyes,

"What-?"

"Don't give me that crap! Just give me back my girl, and I won't fuck you up." I snorted, as did half the people in the restaurant.

The ones that weren't phased by being held at gunpoint. I clenched my teeth. Jasper wasn't handling this situation very well. It was time for me to take over. I jerked forward and when the robber pulled me back I dropped down into a tuck and roll and brought him down with me. Once we were on the floor, the cops ran in. Jasper came forward and pulled me up before the officers could get to me, and pulled me back to the booth where the little girl was still sitting. I sat next to her, forcing Jasper to sit on the other side of the table. He started to say something and then shut his mouth. Good. I didn't want to listen right now. I could have died because of that stunt he pulled. I'd be sure to give him an earful later. One of the officers walked up to our table and looked at me,

"Are you alright miss? That was a very brave thing you did to help this girl." He nodded toward the little girl. I shook my head,

"It's nothing. It was his idea anyway," nodding toward Jasper, "I'm the one that called the cops." The officer smiled,

"All the same. It was a brave thing to do." I grinned until I saw the clock on the wall. I glanced at Jasper,

"Um, sir? Are we allowed to leave? We have to get back to work." He nodded. I sighed grabbed Jasper's arm and dragged him out the restaurant with me. He started towards his bike, but I kept walking the direction of the hospital. I could hear him start the bike behind me and soon, he was keeping pace with me along the sidewalk. I rolled my eyes and started walking faster, knowing it wouldn't really help. He sighed,

"Are you seriously mad at me? Because I saved a little girl's life?" I stopped and glared at him,

"Of course I'm not mad at you for that!! It's the fact that you used my life as a bargain chip!! I could have died!! Friends don't put other friends in danger of being killed!!!" I turned and started walking again. Seconds later he started talking again,

"We're friends?" I rolled my eyes. Was he really that dense?

"Well I think that might be why I let you take me to lunch. Or why I didn't say anything when you said I was your girlfriend. Friends do that. But anyway, I have to get back to work. Your dad's gonna be wondering why I'm late." I waved once and then started jogging down the street.

Once I made it to the hospital, I flat out ran to Carlisle's office. When I burst in through the door, Carlisle was watching the news on a small flat screen. I walked up to his side,

"Sorry I'm late Carlisle." He waved it off,

"Don't worry about it. I saw what happened on the news. That was very brave." I frowned,

"How did you know it was me? I didn't tell anyone my name." He shrugged,

"Jasper called on his way back. To make sure you didn't get in trouble for being late." I smiled to myself. Carlisle chuckled, "Okay, I don't have anything to do. It's been a really slow day. Go ahead and clock out early if you want." I nodded,

"Okay. Thanks Carlisle!." I headed for the door but he called to me,

"Jenna! Um, Jasper wanted to talk to you before you left." I nodded and went to clock out. I'd stop at Dr. J's office after.

Once I clocked out I jogged down the hall back to the first place I met Jasper. I knocked and then walked in. Again, he was sitting at the desk, his feet up, this time reading a magazine. I tapped on the door jamb,

"Hey Jaz. Carlisle said you wanted to see me?" He looked up, nodded, and grinned,

"Can I see your phone?" I frowned but tossed it to him anyways. He held it up, snapped a quick picture of himself and then started typing. Then, he tossed it back to me. I caught it and when I looked back up at him, confused, he laughed,

"Call me sometime." I frowned and then walked out the room listening to his laughter as I walked away.

_What the hell?_

**Lol Jazzy's a playa**


	3. Chapter 3

1**Yay!! Next chapter!!**

I stared at my open phone, reading the contacts entry over and over.

_Jaz_

_Cell : (206) 774-3395_

_Home : (206) 356-9986_

I wasn't sure whether or not I should call him today, maybe wait until tomorrow, even though I really wanted to. I stared at his name fervently. What was wrong with me? I was about to press the green send button when my mom walked in my door. I shoved the phone under my pillow to look up at my angry mother. She stared down at me,

"Why aren't you asleep?! You have work tomorrow!! Turn your light off and go to sleep!!" I sat up and smirked at her,

"No." She groaned,

"I'm not going to keep paying for you car, you know! If you don't get a real job, you're not going to live in ths house anymore!!!" I stood up,

"I wanted to go to Juliard!! You wouldn't let me!! I don't care what you say Mom, that is a college too!! If you want me to move out I will!!" She scoffed,

"And where are you going to go?" I smirked, I knew exactly where I was going to go,

"Dr. Cullen's." She laughed,

"You think he'll let you move in with him just because you're his intern?" I rolled my eyes,

"No. I don't. I think he'll let me move in with him because I'm friends with his son!" That mad her stop short. I rolled my eyes, grabbed my phone and my purse and started down the hall. I was serious about everything I said. I walked out the front door and jumped into my Mercedes. I gave Mom one last parting look and then sped down the road to the nearest gas station.

Once I was parked, I pulled out my phone and dialed Jaz's number. After just two rings, he answered. He didn't sound the least bit tired so I figured he liked staying up just as late as I did. I sighed,

"Hey Jaz. It's Jenna. Do you mind if I come stay at your house tonight? My mom's being...retarded." He laughed,

"You know, I would, but I'm not at home right now. But I could call Carlisle and meet you there when I get back." I sighed,

"If it's not too much trouble."

"Okay. I'll get him on three-way," he said, "Then you could ask him yourself." I smiled,

"Thanks Jaz." I could here him dialing on his phone, and then the ringing while he waited for Carlisle to answer.

Hello?" Carlisle said. Jasper asked for me,

"Carlise, could Jenna come stay at the house. She's not on the best terms with her parents right now."

Yes, that's fine," Carlisle said, "I'm not home right now, but Esme will make sure she's comfortable." Jasper started to speak but I wanted to thank Carlisle myself,

"Thank you Carlisle," I said, "I'm really not in the mood to fight with my mom right now." He chuckled,

"It's okay. I'll see you guys when I get home!" and then he hung up. I sighed and then addressed Jasper,

"Thanks Jaz. I'll see you when I get home, okay?" He laughed,

"Okay. Take the road just off the 101. You probably won't see it until You're right up on it, so be careful." I decided to taunt him a little,

"Awww. Are you worried about me?" He chuckled,

"'No! I just don't want to answer to the cops when they ask me why you were coming to my house." I rolled my eyes,

"Whatever Cullen. I'll see you later." He laughed, and then hung up. I dropped my phone back into my purse and pulled out into the road, jumping onto the 101. I was sure I would never have found the turnoff unless a young woman who looked about twenty was standing by the road. Carlisle must have told her I was coming. She waved and I turned in. I was going to give her a ride back to the house but she waved me off and started walking into the woods. I shrugged and drove up the drive way where I was welcomed by a hulking teenager wearing blue jeans and a gray muscle shirt. I got out of the car and he laughed. He walked up to me and looked at my body appreciatively. He laughed,

"Wow! Jaz was right! You are hot!" I rolled my eyes,

"Well you aren't bad looking either. What's your name?" He laughed,

"I'm Emmett. Jasper's brother, but you probably already know that," he said, flexing his muscles. I laughed,

"Oh yeah! You're the groupie, right?" He blushed,

"Yeah. Can't believe Jerkper told you." I laughed,

"You call him 'Jerkper?' How nice" Emmett laughed,

"Yeah, and I hand his ass to him in Halo too!" I gasped,

"You play Halo?! What about FinalFantasy?" he nodded, and we spoke in unison,

"...and Kingdom Hearts!!" We high-fived and ran into the house. He turned on the TV and tossed me his PlayStation controler. He put Kingdom Hearts 2 in the consol and switch the TV over to auxilary. I laughed,

"I call all the Roxas levels!" He gaped at me and snatched the controller back out of my hand,

"But Roxas is my favorite!" I rolled my eyes,

"Sora sucks!!! He's such a goody-two shoes! At least Roxas had some sort of dark past!" Emmett laughed,

"That's why I want to play his levels!!" I smacked his shoulder,

"TOO bad!! I haven't played this game for years!! My parents took away my PlayStation!! So I get the bad-ass Nobody and you get the sucky Other!!!" He rolled his eyes,

"Fine," he gave me back the controller, "Just don't make me watch the cutscene when Axel dies. It's too sad!!!" I laughed and started playing the game.

**LOL Jenna plays video games**


	4. Chapter 4

1**LOLz. Oh and sorry for making Edward emo-ish. He just always came across that way for me...and isn't Jenna lucky? Staying in a house full of Cullen men ;-D**

We had just found out that Ansem was really Riku, when Jasper walked in the door. Emmett was fighting Mansex at the moment so I turned and waved,

"Hey Jaz! We missed you!" He laughed, walked across and sat next to me,

"I thought you might." I turned back to the screen and watched Emmett get stabbed with Xemnas' Lightsabers. Emmett kept glancing back at us with the most annoying smirk on his face. I didn't make anything of it until Jasper slowly slipped his arm over my shoulders. I tensed, and thinking I wanted him to move, Jaz slowly started to pull his arm back. Before he could clear my shoulder, I grabbed his hand, a and looked up at him. He looked down at me and gave me the most heartmelting grin I had ever seen. It was so cute, I couldn't bear to look away. It wasn't until Emmett gagged that we looked up at him. He had the game paused and he was glaring at us,

"Dude! Just because you got a girl to move in with you doesn't mean you get to go all lovey-dovey, kiss, kiss, kiss. If you don't cut it out I'm gonna grab your face and shove it from wall to wall I don't care if any of the neighbors call!!" We smirked at him, but he still wasn't finished, "Then, I'm gonna crack a bottle, let my body waddle and shove it in your face 'cuz you think you're a model." Jasper scoffed at him,

"Dude. Do you realize you just quoted the two most annoying singers ever?" I laughed,

"Chris Brown isn't that bad!!! Now you've got a point about Eminem." Emmett rolled his eyes,

"Hey! Don't knock on the guys!! They paid for my plasma screen TV!!!." I rolled my eyes in response,

"Whatever! And Jaz didn't get me to move in here, I have not moved in here, and I am not staying with him!! So you'd better get your story straight before you try to crack jokes!" Jasper looked from me to Emmett before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. I watched him for a moment and then looked up at Emmett. We stared at each other for a moment and then we too burst into laughter. I was laughing so hard I fell over, across Jasper's chest. He stopped laughing and looked up at me, staring deep into my eyes. I chuckled uncomfortably and pulled myself up off the floor,

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Emmett rolled his eyes,

"Just kiss her dammit," he mumbled. I rolled my eyes and walked up the stairs, not caring what room I walked into.

I opened the third door on the right and walked right into a tall boy with bronze colored hair, just shades lighter than mine and bright green eyes. He frowned down at me, and then pulled the ear buds from the iPod he was listening to out of his ears,

"Hey." I frowned,

"Hey..Is this your room? I'm sorry. I'll just be going..." he shook his head,

"It's okay. I was just going downstairs to tell them to be quiet." I laughed,

"I've tried. It's not that easy." He frowned,

"I know. It's always worth a try though." He nodded at me once and then walked past me, down the stairs.

_What the hell was that about?_

**XD I just realized I didn't make Edo sound emo!! I mad him sound like a morose Luna Lovegood XD**


	5. Chapter 5

1**LOL Emo Edo, Gamer Emmett, and Lover Boy Jazzy XD**

I watched as the third Cullen boy walked down the hall to the stairs. I frowned, but turned back to his room. I walked in and looked around the room. The walls were a dull shade of gold, a few shades lighter than the carpet, and matched the bed spread. I watched across the room and ran my finger along red writing across the wall. _I am Edward Cullen._ I frowned. Interesting. I glanced over towards the dresser and saw a guitar leaning up against it. I walked over and picked it up. I reached for the pick and didn't realize it was a small razor until I cut my finger on it. I gasped in pain and dropped the guitar onto the soft shag carpet. I was starting to question whether or not the writing on the wall was paint. I stuck my finger in my mouth and started pacing the room. The other walls that weren't bled on were covered in band posters. _My Chemical Romance, Paramore, The Used, Care Bears on Fire, Muse, Blue Foundation, The Black Ghosts._ Interesting. I walked over to a small book case and scanned the spines, reading the titles. _Catcher in the Rye, House of Night, Wuthering Heights, Harry Potter and the Prolonged Camping Trip? _I grabbed the Harry Potter book and looked at the cover. The last three words had been scratched out and, in black pen, someone had wrote 'Prolonged Camping Trip.' I rolled my eyes. I knew why Edward had wrote that on there, I had read the book myself, but I can't believe someone would deface a book like that. And I'm usually all for defacing property, but books was a different story. I sighed. It was Edward's choice what he does with his books. I put the book down on his bed and started back toward the door, where I ran into Edward, yet again. He frowned,

"You're still here?" I rolled my eyes and spoke around my finger,

"Yes! And I cut myself on your goddamned 'guitar pick!'" He rolled his eyes,

"Well, you shouldn't be messing with my stuff." I smirked,

"You said you didn't care that I was in here, Mr. 'I am Edward Cullen.'" He rolled his eyes again,

"You read my wall? Why don't you just read my songs, poems, and underwear while you're at it." I glared up at him,

"Is that an offer?" he gave me a half skeptical, half apathetic look,

"I thought you were Jasper's girlfriend?" I rolled my eyes,

"I'm currently single at the moment thank you very much. I could have my sexy way with any of you if I wasn't worried that my boss would walk in on it." He took a step towards me,

"Is that an offer?" I stepped around him to the door,

"If you want it to be..." He grinned at me and took a step forward. I laughed,

"Maybe tomorrow, Edo." I turned and walked down the hall, back to the living room. I didn't notice Emmett was standing behind the stairs until he walked out behind me, booming with laughter,

"Wow!! I thought you were just a bitch!! But you're a bitch and a slut!!" I grinned and took a step toward him. His laughter ceased as I got closer and closer. He almost stopped breathing when I got so close I was pressed up to his chest. He grinned down at me,

"What would Mommy say?" I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck,

"Screw Mommy..." I was about to burst into laughter when we heard the sound of ice smashing on the floor. We looked over toward the front door and Jasper was standing next to a bag of ice cubes, glaring at Emmett, looking like he was about to burst into tears. I took a step toward him,

"Jaz! Nothing happened!" He shook his head and then ran out the door. I smacked my forehead and glared down at the floor, "Dammit."

**Le gasp!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6

1**Sad Jazzy :( she was only joking around!!!**

Emmett ran to the stairs and called up to Edward's room,

"Yo!! Edo!!! Jasper's ran off again!! Come help me find him!!!" We waited a few minutes until Edward finally started down the stairs carrying a large flashlight. I took it from him and ran to the door,

"I'll go after him. This is my fault." I turned for the door but ended up running into Carlisle. He frowned down at me,

"What's going on?" I sighed,

"Emmett and I were messing around, Jasper got mad and then he ran off. I was just about to go looking for him." Carlisle sighed,

"Maybe we all should go." I shook my head,

"I'll go by myself. It's my fault." He sighed and stepped out of my way. I nodded at him and then ran out into the woods, shining light on everything I could, searching for my upset friend. I walked for about an hour until I heard angry screaming coming from nearby. I pointed the flashlight down at the ground so he wouldn't see me coming as I approached. As I walked toward him, I saw him punching and kicking a tree. I crept out into the clearing,

"Jaz?" I said. He jumped and turned toward me, an angry, yet confused look on his face. I sighed, "We were just joking around. Nothing happened. Nothing was going to happen. I was about to start cracking up right when you walked in . . . Honestly. I don't get why you got so mad at us. It's not like we're dating or anything." He groaned and walked across the clearing,

"That's why I'm angry! Not at you! At me! I feel so angry, all the time, just because I'm thinking about you with other guys!! I don't know why I care!!! I've just met you and I . . . I . . . I think I've fallen hopelessly and irrefutably in love with you." That made me stop in my tracks. In love with me? No one had ever said they were _in_ love with me. My parents said they did what they did because they love me. But nobody, nobody, had ever said they were in love with me. I didn't know what to say. So I just went with the custom. . .

"Oh." He sighed,

"And, you don't feel the same way. . . That's okay. I probably wouldn't either when you have my hot brothers or all the other interns at the hospital to choose from. . ."

"No!" I cut him off and ran so I was standing just inches away from being as close to him as I was close to Emmett earlier, "Jaz, I never said that! You just. . .just took me off guard is all. I. . . I think if. . .you give me some time. . .I could love you too. It's just been so long, since someone has loved me, and I'm still not sure if I'm ready to get hurt again." I looked up at him, feeling the tears in my eyes. He reached up and wiped them from my face,

"I would never, ever hurt you." I chuckled,

"I know, but it sounded like something people say in movie so I wanted to try it out." He laughed and took my face in his hands,

"So you wouldn't mind if I kissed you right now?" I laughed and decided to use another movie line,

"Kiss me you idiot." He shook his head, leaned down and gently pressed his lips to mine. And it felt right.

I sighed contentedly. He pulled away and looked down at me,

"But I'm your idiot, right?" I giggled and wrapped my arms around his neck,

"Duh." He laughed,

"Fine, if I'm an idiot than you're my dork." I shrugged. Jasper laughed again, "Great! Haha. Does my dork want a piggy back ride back to the house?" I grinned and jumped up on his back,

"Yay!!! Let's go Jazzy!!" He laughed pulled me up a bit higher on his back and started walking back through the woods.

**Keep in mind everyone. This is my first OC that has expressed my love for piggyback rides XD**


	7. Chapter 7

1**Aw they just had a moment**

I must have fallen asleep on the way back to the house because next thing I knew sun was shining through a wall of glass and I was laying in Jasper's arms on his bed covered in deep purple blankets. I sighed and snuggled deeper into his arms, not expecting to wake him up, but I did. When I moved he groaned and then looked down at me,

"Hmmm, Good morning purty-ful dork." I reached up and mussed his hair,

"Good morning," I looked up at him and brushed some hair out of his face, "I may be a purty-ful dork, but you're a shmexy idiot." He laughed and rolled off the bed, leaving me half crashed on top of the blankets. I watched him walked towards the door and then turned back to me,

"I would just like to let you know that I violated you repeatedly last night." I gaped at him and then threw a very heavy pillow at his head causing him to fall to the floor, "I was kidding!!" I got up and walked over to him,

"Of course you were," I got down on the floor and sat on his chest, "Maybe I was kidding when I did this. . ." I bent down and quickly licked the side of his face like I used to do to my friends when we would mess around after school. . . or at school. He smiled up at me,

"I hope you weren't." I rolled my eyes and got up off the floor,

"Well I was. You're not the first person whose face I've licked." He rolled his eyes,

"Oh thanks Dorky. That makes me feel much better." I laughed and pulled him up off the floor,

"Don't worry. Maybe I won't be kidding later." His eyes widened at me as he followed me downstairs, causing me to laugh again. Emmett, Edward, Carlisle, and a woman I assumed to be Esme were all sitting at the kitchen table. I smiled and sat down between Emmett and Jasper. Esme handed me a plate of pancakes and I helped myself, passing them to Jaz when I was done. When we were all done eating, Carlisle sighed and headed for the stairs, before he went upstairs, he looked back at me,

"Enjoy your day off Jenna." I nodded and we all watched as he walked up to his office. Once he was gone, I sighed, got up from the table and started up to Jasper's room. Esme stood up and frowned,

"Where are you going dear?" I smiled back at her,

"Well, I can't go back to my house anytime soon, so I need to take what money I have and get some clean clothes." She smiled,

"I could come with you. I know how to get really good deals." I laughed,

"Actually, I was hoping Mr. Groupie and Mr. Apathetic would come with me." Jasper and Esme turned and gaped at the two boys I invited on my shopping trip. Emmett grinned, ran to my side, and picked me up in a vice tight hug. I patted his head,

"I appreciate your enthusiasm, Emmett. I assume it means you're coming?" He nodded happily and then ran up the stairs to get his wallet,

"I'm buying you new Converse!! Yours are falling apart!!" I rolled my eyes and turned toward Edward,

"So Edo!! Are you coming with?" Jasper stepped between me and Edward and pouted,

"Why aren't you asking me to come?" I took his face between my hands and shook his face a little,

"Because I want to surprise you!" He laughed, kissed my nose and walked upstairs. When I turned back to Edward, he shuddered,

"Yeah I'll go. All this kissy stuff is starting to creep me out." I rolled my eyes and headed out into the drizzle to walk out to my car, Edward following behind me. We got in the car and waited for Emmett to come outside which didn't take long.

Seconds later, Emmett came barreling out the door lugging behind him a huge man purse. He jumped into the front seat and dropped the purse on the floor. I sighed,

"Emmett, what is in there?" He laughed,

"I know exactly what you're looking for. You're going for the whole emo-rocker look right?" I nodded, "Great! I have a whole bunch of fashion magazines that will help us pick out the perfect clothes and hairstyle for you!" I laughed and started my car,

"Okay. It's a good thing I invited you Dr. Groupie." He grinned,

"Yay! I've been promoted to Dr. Groupie!!!" I rolled my eyes and, without a backwards glance, drove down the Cullen's long driveway onto the main road, and headed for the nearest place with a Tilly's, Hot Topic, and somewhere to get my hair done. We were heading to California.

**OMG Jasper is gonna be pissed when they come back almost two days later XD**


	8. Chapter 8

1**Yay!! I love writing new chapters!! Especially when there's shopping in them!!**

We drove for hours and finally arrived in Riverside, California. We picked a hotel close to the Galleria Mall and booked a room for three.

The next morning, we all piled into the car and drove to the parking structure at the mall. We had to drag Edward out by his feet after he saw all the girls in pink. He growled at us as we pulled him across the parking lot,

"I thought you said Riverside was full of emos!!! I thought you said this was an emo mall!!" Emmett rolled his eyes and threw Edward over his shoulder in a fireman's lift,

"Just chill Ed. I'm sure once we get around to Hot Topic, Spencer's, or Tilly's there will be plenty of emo, indie, scene girls for you to choose from." Edward's glare immediately turned into a sweet, crooked smile. Once I was sure he wouldn't run back to the car I tapped Emmett on his other shoulder,

"Okay. You can let him go. I know he'd rather meet girls than go home." Edward nodded. I looked back up at Emmett and gave him an expectant look. He rolled his eyes, shrugged, and then dropped Edward to the ground. Laughing, I reached down and helped him up off the floor,

"Emmett, you're such a jerk!!!" He laughed,

"I know." I rolled my eyes and started off with Edward into the mall. Emmett laughed and followed us into the beautiful mall. There were so many stores it was hard to choose where to go first. Already decided, I grabbed Emmett's and Edward's hands and dragged them over to a small coffee shop. We all got frappachinos and walked back into the mall, where Emmett spotted a dog shop. His face lit up and he dragged me across the way into the store. He spun around and looked at me,

"When was your birthday?!" I frowned,

"Last month?" Emmett jumped up and down and clapped his hands,

"I'm going to buy you a puppy!!!" I started to talk but he cut me off, "No! Don't try and stop me it's your birthday present. Come on! Let's go pick out a puppy!!" I sighed and let him drag me into the shop. He pushed me out to the pen with cute little cocker spaniel puppies. I grinned and Emmett pushed me forward,

"Pick one!" I laughed and peered down into the pen of fuzzy little puppies. All of them were adorable but the one the really caught my eye was a small white cocker spaniel with a spot on its back that looked almost exactly like a quarter note. I grinned and picked the puppy up out of the pen,

"Aw! He's so cute! Can we get this one Emmett?" He laughed,

"Duh. What are you gonna name him?" I smiled. Looking down at the small furry quarter note on the puppy's back,

"Jazz." Emmett laughed,

"Nice. Name him after my brother. I guess that fits. Jasper is a dog." I rolled my eyes and slapped Emmett on the back of his head,

"Shut up! Go find me a cute puppy carrier!" Emmett laughed,

"Fine. I'll find one with music notes on it." I laughed and watched him walk off into the store. I cuddled Jazz closer to my chest and walked off toward the food section of the store. I grabbed a small sack of puppy food and two small food dishes, then went looking for Emmett. On my way, I grabbed a collar and leash for the adorable puppy I was carrying. That was when Emmett found me,

"Oh good! You already got all that stuff. Let's go!" He grabbed my wrist and dragged me over to the register. He took everything out of my hands, including the puppy and dropped it all on the counter. The cashier scanned all the items and then checked the tag around the puppy's neck,

"Six hundred sixty three please." Emmett pulled a stack of money out of his purse and dropped it on the counter. He chuckled,

"Keep the change." The man shrugged and put all the money in the register, put the puppy in the carrier and the rest of the supplies in a plastic bag. I took the puppy and Emmett followed me outside carrying the rest of the stuff. As soon as we wlaked back out into the mall, Edward caught up with us, fixing his hair. I grinned,

"What were you doing while we were in there, Edward?" He shrugged,

"Primping?" Emmett laughed,

"You're such a homo." I rolled my eyes,

"Emmett quit being so mean." Emmett was about to say something when his eyes glazed over and his jaw dropped. I followed his gaze until I saw who he was staring at. Julie Kay? What was she doing here? She was interning at the hospital too, but she didn't have the free ticket out that I did. I frowned and walked up to her,

"Don't you have to be at work?" she laughed,

"Don't you? Or did you quit?" I rolled my eyes,

"I have a get out of work free card. It's called my resident's son is in love with me." Her jaw dropped,

"Seriously? Which hunky brother is yours?!" I rolled my eyes,

"Jasper." She giggled,

"Oh, he is cute. . .can you hook me up with one of the other boys? Emmett kinda looks like he's got eyes for me." I grabbed her arm and pulled her further away from the boys,

"He. . .really doesn't need any more encouragement right now. But I think Edward could use a confidence boost." I was about to walk her over to the guys when I noticed what she was wearing,

"Since when do you ever wear pink?" She rolled her eyes,

"Because I told my parents I was going to try and get a job as one of the Disney princesses at Disneyland. So I had to wear pink. Because princesses wear pink. When I get back, I'll act all sad and say they already filled all the spots. . .I just gotta hope Dr. J doesn't realize I'm gone." I laughed,

"Good luck with that," I looked back at the guys. Edward was gone and Emmett looked pissed, "Well. That sucks. I guess I can't introduce you to Edo today. You scared him off." Julie smacked her forehead,

"Dammit. Well. I'll call you later. Maybe I'll try to transfer to Dr. C's office." I rolled my eyes,

"Good luck with that. We need to go. I moved in with the Cullen's and I need some new clothes." Julie's eyes widened,

"You lucky _bitch!!!_ You live with the Cullens? I can't believe this!! You're two years younger than me!! Not only did you get the better internship, but you get to move in with the sexiest family in Forks?!" I laughed,

"I guess I'm just lucky," I grabbed her arm and pushed her down toward the other end of the mall, "Enjoy your shopping!" Julie rolled her eyes, waved, and then walked down the strip of mall. I laughed and walked back to Emmett,

"Where did Edward go?" Emmett frowned,

"He said he would meet us at Hot Topic. Apparently, he doesn't like being sociable with his family." I linked my arm with Emmett's and we started down the mall,

"You know, I'm not part of the family. Maybe he's just trying to avoid me." Emmett laughed,

"Jenna, as far as I'm concerned, and I'm sure Carlisle would say the same thing, you are a part of this family. In a couple years you probably will be." I turned and looked up at him,

"What's that supposed to mean?" He grinned down at me,

"Well, the way I see it, either you're going to marry Jaz, if he's not stupid enough to break up with you before you turn eighteen, or you'll marry me." I blushed,

"Emmett, are you asking me to marry you?" he laughed and draped his arm over my shoulders,

"In a few years, maybe. I mean, I am only a year older than you. Jasper, is almost an old man to you!" I looked up at him,

"He's only eighteen. Just because he's legally an adult doesn't make him old." Emmett laughed,

"Well, he's _older._ And when you're eighteen, he'll be twenty. That's old. I would only be one year older. Always." I rolled my eyes,

"Emmett. I love Jasper. I love you too, but just as a big brother." Emmett smirked and shook his head,

"Yeah, until he calls you, mad that we've been gone for two days." I frowned,

"What are you-" and then my phone rang. I glared up at Emmett and answered,

"Hello?" Jasper sighed,

"Where are you guys? I thought you were just going shopping! You all need to come home, right now!" I sighed,

"Jaz, calm down. We just got to the mall this morning we'll be home tomorrow night! Don't worry!" Jasper sighed,

"I don't want you gone for two days, alone, with my brothers. I'm worried about you." I snorted,

"What's wrong with your brothers?!" Emmett frowned and cracked his knuckles. I waved him off and waited for Jasper's response,

"Well. . .They're just. . .loose. Worse than loose. They make other people 'loose.'" I rolled my eyes,

"What, you think that your brothers are going to turn me into some lap dancing, alcoholic, hussy? Or something along those lines?" Jaz was silent for a moment,

"Yeah. I guess something along those lines. They're a bad influence. You haven't been around them that long. You don't know why Edward is so. . .reserved." Emmett's face twisted into a furious glare. He pulled the phone out of my hand and started arguing with Jasper himself,

"What happened to Bella was no one's fault!! The brakes were faulty!! . . .Don't give me that crap, I was not drunk! And neither was Edward!! The only one who was really drunk that night was the guy that crashed into us!! . .You honestly want to tell my little sister that I could kill her!? . . .You're the one that is going to hurt her! You're the one who's going off to the army without telling her. . .Of course I know she heard me, I'm not an idiot! She needs to know that you're just going to leave her here, hoping that she'll wait for you for three years!! Oh you want to talk to her? Be my guest, at least now she knows the truth." I bit my lip. He's leaving me, to join the army. Why? Why would he do that. Why wouldn't he tell me, after he said he was in love with me. Emmett held the phone out to me, but I shook my head. Giving him one last look, I ran off down the mall. I kept running until I reached Hot Topic, where I ran into Edward, knocking him, and myself to the floor. Shaking, I got up off the floor and helped Edward get up too. He frowned down at me, watching me shake, from fear, how upset I was, I have no idea. He sighed and then pulled me into a hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and cried into his shoulder. I could hear Emmett calling for me from the other end of the mall. You could probably hear his booming voice for miles around. Edward gently shook my shoulder,

"What happened? Did Emmett say something?" I shook my head,

"N-No. D-did you kn-know that Jaz w-was joining the army?" Edward sighed,

"I'm sorry. We should have told you sooner. But, Carlisle wanted Jasper to be happy, so he told us not to say anything, until he decided Jasper was ready." I looked up at him in disgust,

"So. . . I've just been here to keep Jasper happy until he has to leave?! Carlisle was using me?" Edward shook his head,

"No. Carlisle really thought that if you came along, Jasper would stay. Emmett and I were going to say something, but Esme just wanted all of us to be together, so we all went along with Carlisle's idea." I sighed,

"When's Jasper leaving?" Emmett walked up behind us and sighed,

"Tomorrow. That's why we brought you. Jaz wanted you to stay so he could get his final days of 'happiness.' We made sure this trip happened so you wouldn't have to say good-bye to the bastard. No matter which way Edward, Carlisle, Jasper, or even Esme put it, I'm gonna tell it to you straight.

"Jasper, is a sick, twisted, manipulative bastard, who only cares about his own happiness. He may have said he loved you, maybe he really did, but that wasn't the reason he brought you here. Wasn't why we came with you. We came because you would find out something you didn't want to and do something stupid because of it." I sighed and scratched the puppy's head, who I had almost forgot I was carrying. I looked up at Emmett, and threw myself into his arms,

"That's why you said you would marry me, right? To let me know I had other options?" He grinned,

"That might have been part of it." I smiled,

"Thanks. I might have done something stupid if I didn't know that. . .Well, let's go home. I think that. . .I need to cut off my infinite supply of Jasper." Emmett punched his fist in the air,

"All right! That's my girl!" I chuckled,

"Not yet." he shrugged and we all headed back to the parking garage.

**Le gasp!!!**


	9. Chapter 9

1**Sry I haven't updated in a while. I was trying my hand at one shots and I had a party to go to..but you don't need to know that lolz readers!! START YOUR ENGINES!!!!**

Emmett, Edward and I walked into the Cullen house, all holding hands, me in the middle. When I saw Jasper sitting on the couch, my eyes narrowed. He looked over and stood up, a relieved look on his face. Immediately, Edward stepped in front of me and Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulders. Jasper froze, confused. That's when Carlisle and Esme came down the stairs. Esme walked forward and pulled me into a hug. I sighed, this is what a mother should be like, but that wasn't the issue at hand. I pulled away gently and looked up at Carlisle,

"So this is why you brought me here? To keep your son happy?" And then everyone started shouting at once. Esme grabbed my hand and pulled me aside, out of the chaos. She wrapped her arm around my shoulders and we watched the shouted conversations. And then it started to get physical. Jasper had gotten so mad that he tackled Emmett, pinned him to the ground and started punching every part of him he could reach. Carlisle and Edward were shouting at each other so they weren't noticing the fight that was taking place. I pushed Esme's arm away and ran forward to help. I pushed all my weight into Jasper, trying to push him off Emmett, but it did no good. Instead, he reacted subconsciously and hit me in the face. I fell back and Emmett froze. Growling, he grabbed Jasper's shoulders and threw him off him onto the couch. Emmett crawled over to my side and helped me up. He wrapped his arms around me and stared at the spot on my face that was slowly starting to bruise. He carefully ran his fingers over the spot,

"Are you okay?" I rested my head on his chest and nodded,

"I'm fine. It's just a bruise." Jasper got up, fuming but when he saw the bruise, he stopped abruptly.

"I'm so sorry." He started toward me, but Emmett pushed him away. I sighed,

"Give it a rest Jasper." And then everything stopped. Like we were in the eye of a storm. Carlisle was staring at the bruise on my face, as was Esme, and Edward walked forward to stand between Jasper and me. I wrapped my arm around Emmett's waist and frowned. What was up with this family? They all, well most of them, used me, and now they're nearly killing each other for me. I pulled away from Emmett and started for the door. He grabbed my hand,

"Where are you going?" I sighed,

"I'm going to see if I can stay at Julie's house." Emmett looked back at Edward and they followed me outside. I pulled out my phone and started to dial, but Edward pulled it out of my hand. Emmett looked down at me,

"Don't go. We all want you here. Esme would be heartbroken if you left, and Carlisle wouldn't forgive himself, because he would think he was the reason for you being upset. And we," he grabbed Edward's shoulder, "Would miss you. You can't just leave. You don't even have to stay in the house, just stay on the property." I frowned,

"How would that work? You want me to sleep outside?" He laughed and grabbed my hand. We walked across the yard to the river and there was a low bridge that crossed over to the other side. Emmett pointed out into the forest and grinned,

"There's a cottage out there, that Esme just finished remodeling. It's really nice. If you want, you could live there. I'm sure Esme would be more than happy to let you." I smiled. Emmett really wanted me to stay. I turned and looked up at him,

"And would you guys come visit me everyday?" He laughed and wrapped his arms around me,

"Everyday." I laughed,

"And would you make sure that Jasper doesn't come across the bridge?" He laughed,

"Yeah. We'll put up an electric fence if we have to. But that's not something to worry about. He's shipping out tomorrow." I nodded. I could make this work,

"Okay. I'll stay, on one condition." Emmett grinned. He had this look like he was planning on twisting whatever I say into an innuendo,

"Okay, what's your condition?" I grinned,

"You have to take me out on a date first." Emmett laughed. I rolled my eyes, "What? You can ask me to marry you but I can't ask you out on a date?" He chuckled,

"Okay, I'll take you out on a date, but does that also mean you'll marry me?" I jokingly considered the question,

"Do you have a ring?" He laughed and pulled one off his finger,

"Yes." I laughed,

"I'm gonna have to say no." His jaw dropped,

"Why?" I giggled,

"Because you didn't get down on your knee." He rolled his eyes and knelt down on the ground,

"Now will you marry me?" I grinned,

"I'll have to think about it." He laughed,

"Well I'm not getting any younger here. I personally would like to get married before I'm twenty." I rolled my eyes,

"Well, I just thought of another condition that might postpone that marriage deal." Emmett looked at me skeptically,

"Okay, last condition, what is it? I'm not going to let you completely cancel the wedding." I laughed,

"I want Julie to move into the cottage too. She's having a tough time finding an appartment right now, and I was going to introduce her to Ed anyways." Emmett laughed,

"Your wish is my command, Future Mrs. Cullen." I laughed,

"You cocky bastard. I haven't agreed to anything yet." He shook his head,

"Well when you make conditions, that kind covers that you'll marry me too." He stood and looked down at me, "So are you going to? Or are all these conditions to bring me off track? We all know I have ADD." I laughed,

"Okay, fine. I'll marry you, are you happy?" He giggled and started running back to the house. I grabbed his arm, "But we can't tell anyone until Jasper is gone. I'd like my fiancé not to have bruises." He laughed,

"Okay. So any questions about this family, before you join it?" I frowned, there was something that was bothering me. Something Emmett said at the mall,

"Who's Bella?" He sighed and shook his head,

"I was kinda hoping you hadn't caught that. She was Edward's girlfriend. She was cool. Almost as cool as you. We went out partying one night, we didn't have anything to drink. Just some water, 'cause, me and Ed knew one of us were going to have to drive. But Bella, ended up in a drinking contest with this old guy. Straight Vodka. So we had to carry her out to the car.

"We were trying to maneuver our way out of the parking lot and Bella was distracting me the whole time. I didn't even see the drunk guy coming. His friends shouldn't have let him drive. He crashed into us, of course, and we were in the hospital for a week, but Bella died in the ambulance. Jasper always pulls that story on me or Edward. That's why Edward is the way he is. If it weren't for the accident he'd probably be a happy little punk with lots of friends." I nodded,

"So Jasper, was trying to tell me it was dangerous to be around you, even though it wasn't your fault?" Emmett nodded. I sighed, "Well, I know you wouldn't let me drink straight vodka. You'd make sure it was RumCola, before I got my hands on it." Emmett laughed,

"Got that right. I would never let my fiancé drink anything more commercial than whiskey." I laughed and wrapped my arm around Emmett's waist,

"Good. Now I think there's one person. . .two people we can tell about the engagement." Emmett grinned,

"Who?" I smiled,

"Esme. She won't say anything until we tell her to, and Julie. She'll have to know. We wouldn't want her hitting on you once she moves in." Emmett burst into laughter,

"Yeah, 'cause then you'll have to beat her up!" I rolled my eyes,

"Exactly. So, go chill with Edward. . .you can tell him too, and I'm going to tell Esme." Emmett nodded and ran off across the yard to find Edo. I walked up to the house and walked in the door. Esme was sitting on the couch, holding her head, looking stressed out. I walked up to her and cleared my throat. She smiled up at me,

"Oh, hello dear. Is there something you want to talk about?" I nodded,

"Yeah. Um, could we talk somewhere private? Where no one else goes?" She nodded and started upstairs,

"Come. We'll go into Carlisle's office. He's the only one who ever goes in there and he left for work. Oh, he said that he's giving you the rest of the week off, to think about things." I nodded and started up the stairs behind her,

"Yeah. I'm probably going to quit anyways. Now that I don't have to worry about my parents, I'm going to find somewhere I could take guitar lessons or something." She smiled and opened the door to the office for me,

"My sister's son, Mitchell might be able to help you with that. He's about two years older than you and lives in Seattle. He's kinda trying to start a band right now. Maybe he'd help you out and you could join." I laughed and sat on Carlisle's desk,

"So you're sure, Jasper won't walk in right?" Esme nodded and gestured for me to continue. I sighed, "Emmett, sort of gave me this idea. And it's okay if you don't want me to, but I was wondering if maybe, me and my friend Julie could move into the cottage across the river." Esme grinned,

"Of course you can. I actually restored that cottage for you. I just wasn't going to say anything until I was sure you wanted to stay with us. And I wouldn't mind having another girl around here. There weren't a lot of girls in the orphanage we adopted Emmett, Edward, and Jasper from." I smiled,

"I'm glad you think of me as a daughter, Esme. Which actually has something to do with the other thing I wanted to talk about." She frowned,

"What is it?" I grinned. I couldn't wait to see the look on her face. I sighed,

"Emmett and I are getting married." She smiled and shook her head,

"Sweetheart that's wonderful, but there are some things you need to think about. You're only sixteen, and from what I've heard about your parents, I don't think they're going to let you get married. You both have my blessing, and I'll help you convince them that Emmett is a good boy that wouldn't take advantage of the situation, but that's all I can really do." I nodded,

"I get that Esme. The first thing I need to do is get all my stuff over here. They'll get that I don't want anything to do with them anymore. . .Could you come over there with me?" She nodded,

"Do you want to do it now?" I nodded,

"The sooner the better." Esme smiled and stood up. I jumped off the desk and walked to her and sighed. She chuckled and wrapped her arms around my shoulders,

"Anything for my soon to be daughter in law." I laughed and we walked down the stairs and out to the garage. We walked in the door and Emmett was arguing with Jasper, again. I walked forward and stood next to them,

"What's wrong babe?" They both started talking at once. I rolled my eyes, "Emmett?" He smirked at Jasper and looked at me,

"Jasper doesn't like the idea of you living out in the forest alone. I told him you weren't and he thought I was talking about me." I rolled my eyes,

"Jasper just back off. Go jump on a plane, and play with your guns in your fancy uniform." His eyes narrowed and I walked off to my car which was now parked between Edward's Volvo C30 and Emmett's Jeep. Esme followed me and climbed into the passengers side. I waved at Emmett and then dropped into my seat, starting the heater, letting it warm the car. I was about to close the door when Emmett ran to my side,

"You almost forgot this." He pulled the ring out of his pocket and slipped it on my finger. I laughed and he shut my door for me. I waved again and then quickly pulled out into the driveway, speeding toward the main road. I drove to my house which I realized was only a mile away. I pulled up into my old driveway and turned of the car. Esme looked at me,

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" I nodded and stepped out of the car, into the drizzle. Esme followed me up the walk and knocked on the door for me. Dad opened the door smiled at me, and then he saw Esme standing next to me,

"Oh. Hello." Esme smiled, despite my father being so rude,

"Good afternoon Mr. O'Dane. Jenna wanted to come collect her things." He frowned but stepped aside so we could enter the hallway. I could hear sobbing in the next room. Mom must still be upset. I started up the stairs, with Esme close behind me. After I opened my door I bit my lip, almost ready to cry. Mom and Dad had already packed all my things. They must have known I'd be back. Esme wrapped her arms around my shoulders and I laughed at myself for not seeing it coming,

"Well. This will be easier than I thought." I grabbed two of the five boxes and started toward the stairs. Dad was still standing by the door. He followed me out to the car and popped the trunk for me. I smiled briefly and dropped the boxes into my huge trunk. I turned and Esme was trying to maneuver her way down the steps carrying one box. I looked at Dad and he was smirking at her, clearly amused. I walked up to Esme and took the box in my hands. I glared at Dad as I dropped it into the trunk and started back up the stairs to get the last two. I picked those up and took them out to the car as well. As soon as the trunk was closed I glared up at Dad,

"Don't be expecting an invitation to the wedding." I held up the finger that the engagement ring was on and then walked toward the car. His jaw dropped and he watched as we got into the car and drove down the street. Esme smiled at me, with understanding,

"Are you alright?" I nodded,

"Yeah. Are you?" Esme chuckled,

"It's alright dear. I'm used to rude people. When you go around buying houses just to tear them down and then rebuild them, the owners get kind of snooty." I laughed and pulled into the Cullen's driveway. I parked in front of the garage since someone had closed it and got out of the car. Before I knew it, Emmett and Edward were on the porch screaming like a bunch of fangirls,

"OMG!!!! It's Mrs. Emmett Cullen!!!!!" I laughed and the boys ran forward and picked me up. I giggled,

"What's going on? And why are you talking about that so loud? Isn't Jasper still here?" Emmett laughed and looked up at me,

"No. He went to go get some paperwork, so we need to plan the bachelor and bacheloretter parties!!" I rolled my eyes,

"That's easy! Beer, presents, and strippers at both parties." Emmett laughed,

"I don't want strippers. . .unless you're volunteering?" I rolled my eyes,

"Fine no strippers for you. But I'm having strippers whether you like it or not." I grinned until I saw Emmett giving me a sad little puppy dog pout. I laughed and wrapped my arms around his neck,

"Fine. I won't let Julie invite any strippers. Just so long as someone gets me a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs." Emmett's eyes widened,

"What are you going to use those for?!" I laughed,

"Nothing you should be concerned about." Edward rolled his eyes,

"Oh god. Julie better be cool or I'm moving to the house in Florida. I don't want to put up with your innuendos." I laughed,

"Shut up Ed. You'll love her when you meet her. In fact. I'd better call her right now and tell her she's my new room mate." I jumped off Emmett's shoulders and pulled my phone from my pocket. I quickly dialed Julie's number. She answered before the first ring was finished,

"Hello?" I smirked,

"Yes, Ms. Pattinson. I believe you are looking for a place of residence?" Julie laughed,

"Yes Ms. O'Dane. I am." I giggled,

"That's Mrs. Cullen to you." She gasped,

"What? Jaz asked you to marry him?!" I rolled my eyes,

"No. Emmett did." She was silent for a moment,

"I thought you were with Jasper?" I sighed,

"I'll explain it to you when you get here." She laughed,

"You want me to come over right now?" I nodded to myself,

"Yeah, I already picked out my room so you get the one that doesn't have a huge closet or a garden with a fountain. 'Cause you're not engaged, so I need the romantic atmosphere." Julie laughed,

"Fine! I don't need a big room anyways. My mom burned most of my stuff when she found out I was going to find my own place." I chuckled,

"Seriously? Mine packed my stuff so it was easier to move." She burst into laughter,

"Are you serious?!" I giggled,

"Yeah! And my dad was so rude to Esme! He just laughed at her when she was trying to carry the box with my tv in it!" Julie scoffed,

"I never liked your dad. He always seemed like a jerk. Making you work at the hospital when you didn't want to." I nodded,

"Yeah. So get over here now so you can meet my fianc

"Okay. No need to give me directions. Everyone knows where the Cullen place is. I'll be over in ten minutes tops." I laughed and hung up. I put my phone back in my pocket and ran to the house. Everyone had wandered off while I was on the phone. I burst into the front room,

"Julie alert! We got ten minutes to blonde proof this house!" Emmett walked down the stairs and laughed,

"It'll take years to completely blonde proof both houses. We'll have Edward watch her." I rolled my eyes,

"Fine but if she falls down the stairs it's your fault!" We both laughed and walked into the garage where Jazz was staying until I moved into the cottage. I picked him up while Emmett walked over to my car. He glanced in the windows,

"Where's your stuff?" I laughed,

"In the trunk." He sighed, opened the door and popped the trunk. Emmett pulled out three boxes and started toward the bridge. I put Jazz back in his pen and grabbed the last two boxes, and started following Emmett to the cottage.

The first time I saw it, I was breathless. It was a small cottage, like Emmett promised, and it was constructed from the most beautiful stone. Climbing up the walls was vines of ivy, mixed in with rosebushes and honeysuckle. Emmett had some how opened the door even though he was carrying my tv and half the stuff I owned. I followed him inside and gasped in awe at how beautiful everything was. Following the same color scheme as the main house, everything was a pale shade of white. The walls were covered in gorgeous paintings, obviously having some kind of Italian origins. Emmett walked up behind me, the boxes he was carrying, gone. He took my boxes and started of down the hall, careful to duck his head under the low support beams. I just stodd in the living room, glancing around at the furniture. I could hear Emmett chuckle in the other room,

"Yo!! Mrs. Cullen?! You wanted the romantic room right?!" I laughed and followed his voice,

"Yeah." He didn't answer until I walked into the room he was standing in. The bed was huge, perfectly white, with large amounts of mosquito netting hanging from the ceiling. Emmett was leaned up against the closet door, grinning,

"Then I think this is exactly what you wanted." He stood up, walked across the room and opened two french doors, out into a flourishing garden, with a small pool in the middle. He grinned,

"And that pool is functional. You can swim in it or use it to water the plants. It's one of those saltwater pools so no chlorine will damage the garden." I nodded. This was better than I ever imagined. People always talked about the Cullens. Crazy rich, great taste. They talked about the perks if you became one of them. The boys were raised to be gentlemen, or most of them were. And the parents would welcome anyone into their home with open arms. I didn't quite believe any of that until I witnessed it myself. Emmett walked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist,

"What is going through your mind right now?" I laughed,

"That I'm the luckiest girl in the world. You've heard the rumors about the 'elusive' Cullens right? I never thought anyone would treat me like a. . . princess until I got here. Your entire family is so nice, and I don't really think I deserve any of it. I always hated my parents, for what they were trying to do to me. Make me get a job I didn't want. Not letting me take guitar lessons when I was younger. My uncle thought it was a great idea, so he bought me a guitar for my eighth Christmas. My parents pawned it off because they said I didn't have enough time for childish things. When everyone else had all the time in the world." Emmett sighed and I looked up at him,

"You really want to learn how to play guitar, huh?" I nodded. Emmett grinned and kissed my forehead, "Then that'll be my wedding present. I'll talk to Esme's friend Mitchell and see how much of a Cullen discount I can get." I laughed and we walked out of the cottage to meet Julie up by the house. Just as we walked up on the porch, her black Chevy Camero pulled up in front of the garage. She jumped out of her car, wearing black skinny jeans and a shirt with a cartoon dinosaur on it, and ran up to me to give me a hug,

"Jenna, I'm so happy for you! Thanks for letting me move in with you." she looked up Emmett,

"Hey, Fiancé!" She laughed, "Do you mind taking my stuff to the 'cottage'?" Emmett shrugged and walked over to her car. He reached into the back and pulled out two boxes, and headed off into the forest. I grabbed Julie's hand and walked her into the house. I gestured at the furniture,

"Okay, we've blonde proofed the house for you so no mirrors on the bottom of bathtubs, no worries about people blowing in your ear. . ." Julie whacked me on the back of my head,

"You're so retarded! Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm stupid, and you used to be blonde too, so don't start." Edward must have been spying on us, because he trotted down the stairs,

"What? Little Jenny used to be blonde. Why didn't you tell us that before?" I rolled my eyes,

"Because I didn't want Emmett to blonde proof my house. I am a very capable blonde." Edward laughed,

"Blondes are all the same." Me and Julie laughed,

"Well then why didn't you blonde proof the house for Jasper?!" Edward burst into hysteric laughter. Julie giggled and looked at me,

"I thought you said he was emo?" I leaned over so Edo couldn't hear,

"He is. I don't know what's wrong with him. . .maybe I do. I'll tell you later." She nodded and then Emmett walked back into the house. He frowned at Edward who was still cracking up. Emmett looked down at me in alarm,

"What did you do to him?!" I shrugged and we watched Edward laugh until he cried. He was still laughing when we all decided to go out to dinner. We left Edward on the floor and walked out to the garage. I kissed Jazz on his furry little head and then jumped into the passenger's door of Emmett's Jeep. Julie got in the back and, as usual, Emmett drove. Just before we got to the driveway, Edward ran out the door. Emmett laughed and punched the gas. Julie looked back at the house,

"Do we really have to leave him?" Emmett slammed on the brakes and we both looked back at her in shock,

"What?" we both gasped in unison. She shrugged,

"Well, he seems kinda nice. We shouldn't just leave him." Before Emmett or I could say anything, Edward ran up and jumped into the Jeep. He glared at us up in the front seat,

"Jerks!" Emmett and I laughed,

"We know." Julie laughed unusually loud and Edward looked at her like she was crazy. I chuckled,

"Awkward." Julie reached up and smacked my forehead,

"Shut up! Let's just go to the Lodge and get something to eat." Emmett laughed and pulled out onto the road.

We got to the Lodge, ate quickly and sped home. Emmett pulled up into the garage and I jumped out and ran over to Jazz's pen. I picked him up and started for the door,

"Come on, Julie. We'll come back in the morning." She nodded, waved at Edward and started for the bridge. I kissed Emmett on the cheek and jogged to catch up with her. Once we were about ten feet away I looked at Julie,

"So you want to know what I think happened with Edo?" she nodded and told her my idea, "He's happy. . . That's all it is. He's blamed himself for what happened to his ex for so long, and now that you've come around, I think he's found it in himself to move along." I could just barely see Julie blush in the moonlight. She sighed,

"Well, then I'm glad I came." I grinned and we both walked into the house. I waited for Julie to absorb the beauty of the house, and then I led her to the room, which Emmett had already unpacked for her. I smiled and walked to my room which was also unpacked. I grinned when I saw a piece of paper folded up on top of my comforter. I picked it up and unfolded it. It wasn't Emmett's handwriting.

__

Jenna

I really want to talk to you before I ship out. Turn around.

I turned and there was another note taped to the door out to the garden. I walked forward and read it.

__

I'm waiting.

I sighed, reached out and opened the door.

****

Suspense


	10. Chapter 10

1**Next chappy**

I grinned when I saw a piece of paper folded up on top of my comforter. I picked it up and unfolded it. It wasn't Emmett's handwriting.

_Jenna_

_I really want to talk to you before I ship out. Turn around._

I turned and there was another note taped to the door out to the garden. I walked forward and read it.

_I'm waiting._

I sighed, reached out and opened the door. Jasper was standing there, leaning up against the pool frowning at me. I sighed and leaned against the door,

"What do you want Jasper?" he sighed,

"I want you back. I know Emmett's been a great friend, but that's no reason to start dating him." I smirked,

"I'm not dating him!" He laughed,

"Oh good. So you're taking me back?" I rolled my eyes,

"No! And I'm not inviting you to the wedding either." After I said that I clapped my hand over my mouth. He started breathing shallow and grabbed my shoulders, started shaking me,

"Are you insane?! He's dangerous! He'll hurt you!!" my arms started hurting and I started crying,

"Jasper let- let me go!! You're hurting me!!"

"I'm not letting go!" he shouted, "Not until you understand that Emmett is dangerous! You know what happened to Bella! He'll end up killing you!" I sobbed,

"Let me go!! You're the one that's hurting me!!" He froze, quickly let go of me and watched me fall to the floor. He started forward when Emmett burst into the garden,

"What happened?! Julie called, said she heard screaming!" And then he saw Jasper. He growled and ran forward. He threw Jasper out of the way and knelt down next to me. Emmett pulled me up into his arms and walked back into my room. He carefully sat me on the bed and stood between me and Jasper,

"Get out of here, Jasper. I'm not going to let you hurt her anymore." Jasper walked forward,

"You're the one that's marrying her!! Remember what you did to Bel-"

"What happened to Bella wasn't my fault!!" Emmett pulled his hand back and slapped Jasper, "And it wasn't Edward's fault either!!!" I sat up and grabbed Emmett's arm he was shaking in rage, so I let go and slowly backed away. Then, Julie ran into the room, and crawled up next to me on the bed,

"I heard yelling and. . ." she saw the newly formed bruises. She gasped,

"What happened?" she glared up at Jasper and jumped up off the bed, "It was you!" she shrieked. She walked up to him and slapped him across the face harder than Emmett did. Before Jasper could explode, Emmett quickly grabbed Julie and pushed her back down onto the bed. I pulled her back and watched Emmett continue to fume. I had to settle this,

"Jasper. Get out. Now. I don't want you here. I don't want you disrupting my family. Get out." He closed his eyes, broken,

"If that's what you want. If that's what makes you happy." I nodded and we all watched him walk out the door. Emmett turned and ran his fingers over my bruises,

"I'm sorry I didn't get here sooner." I sighed and hugged him,

"It's okay. There's not much we can do know anyways. We've already pushed Jaz over the edge." Julie sighed,

"So are we going to see him off tomorrow, or are we gonna stay while Carlisle and Esme go?" Emmett took my face in his hands,

"Do you want to go?" I shook my head and looked down at the floor. Emmett hugged me and nodded,

"Okay. We'll stay home and play Kingdom Hearts. I just got Chain of Memories." Julie gave him a confused look,

"What's Kingdom Hearts?" We both gasped and looked at her. Emmett slapped his forehead,

"Well, damn! We'll have to play through the first one, the Chain of Memories, and then the second one!" I frowned,

"Do you think we can do it?" He sighed,

"Babe, with your mad Keyblade skills, and my awesome HP points, we'll be done by noon tomorrow. But we gotta start ow!" I looked at Julie,

"You up for an all nighter?" she shrugged and we all started out the door toward the main house.

**Sorry this one was so short *cough* Julie *cough* but the next chapter will be epic!!!. . . I hope**


	11. Chapter 11

1**This chapter should be fun to write**

We groaned, spread out on the floor. We had been playing Kingdom Hearts for ten hours straight, and whenever we looked at the walls or the ceiling, we would see Mickey Mouse staring back at us. Julie sighed,

"Oh, how could you guys do that to me?!" I looked at her and her eyes were bloodshot, "My eyes hurt!" she wiggled her fingers in the air, "And I can't feel my thumbs!!" Emmett laughed,

"Sorry. I thought we'd be done by now." He picked up the last game and we all screamed,

"No!!" Julie rolled over and glared at him,

"Put that disk into the PlayStation and I swear I'll kill you!!" He laughed and dropped it back to the floor. Emmett looked back at his watch,

"You ladies want to go out to breakfast? And then start the wedding planning?" I laughed,

"Okay. But I'm not going to be the one to wake up Eddie-kins. I like my head on my shoulders." Julie sat up,

"I'll do it!" I looked at Emmett and we both laughed as we watched Julie run up the stairs.

_**Julie's POV**_

I ran up the stairs and opened each door until I found Edward's room. I walked in and looked around. Nice taste in music. I walked across the room and sat next to Edward on his bed. I reached over and shook his shoulder,

"Edward. Edward, come on wake up." He moaned and looked up at me. I smiled, and then he reached up and wrapped his arm around my waist. I squeaked and he pulled me down so I was laying next to him. He cuddled into my shoulder and sighed. I bit my lip to keep from giggling and pulled out my cell phone. I opened a fresh text message and dialed Jenna's number. I quickly typed _911_ and pressed send. Moments later, Jenna and Emmett walked up to the door and started giggling. I rolled my eyes,

"Help me!" I whispered. Emmett walked up next to me,

"You did it wrong." he whispered, "You gotta use multiple strategies." He reached over and started poking Edward's face,

"Ed! Edo, wake up!" When that didn't work. He crawled over me and Edward and bent down next to his ear,

"One. . .two. . .three," he whispered. He took a deep breath and. . .

"WAKE UP EDWARD!!! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW!!!!!!" Edward screamed like a girl and fell off the bed. I sighed and jumped off the bed. Emmett laughed and walked back to the door, he paused and looked at me,

"Remember that, for future reference." I rolled my eye and turned back to Edward who was pulling himself to his feet by his bed post.

"Damn, Emmett." He mumbled. Jenna shrugged and walked out of the room. I turned and looked at Edward, and my eyes nearly popped out of my head. Edward was pulling his shirt off and when he reached for his pants I gasped. He turned and looked at me. He smirked,

"Sorry. I forgot you were here." He shrugged and pulled off his pants and walked over to his dresser in nothing but his boxers. My jaw dropped. His chest was perfectly sculpted, every inch of him a pale beige. I leaned up against the door jamb. He turned and looked at me again,

"What? You've never seen a guy without a shirt on before?" I slowly shook my head and he laughed,"Well take it all in then." I stared at him for a minute and then he pulled on a Linkin Park shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans just like mine. . .maybe they were mine. He laughed and walked out the door, leaving me standing frozen in the doorway. A few seconds later, he came back and frowned at me,

"Are you okay?" I nodded, "Can you talk?" I shook my head, "Do you want me to carry you?" I nodded again. Edward shrugged to himself and threw me over his shoulder in a fireman's lift. He slowly walked down the stairs and Jenna burst into laughter when he carried me into the living room,

"What happened?!" Edward chuckled,

"She saw me changing." Jenna gasped,

"Poor Julie! She must be scarred for life!!" I rolled my eyes and jumped down to the ground,

"I am not! It was. . .was. . ." Edward was watching me, waiting for me opinion on his fab abs. I grinned, "It was. . .sexy?" Jenna burst into laughter and Edward grinned,

"Thanks." I blushed and followed everyone out the door. Emmett was already waiting by the Jeep out in the front yard. Edward and I crawled into the backseat and Jenna jumped into the front with Emmett. Emmett grinned suggestively back at me and Edward and then pulled out onto the main road.

**LOL I lurved writing this chappy**


	12. Chapter 12

1**Okay this was a request that I got, and I couldn't wait to write it :D**

_**Jenna's POV**_

We all walked into the house and Emmett jogged into the living room. He leapt over the couch and landed on the carpet with an 'oof'. I laughed and followed him. I dropped down into his lap,

"Okay! Bachelorette party gets planned first!!" The guys groaned,

"Why?" Julie shoved Edward over the back over the couch and rolled her eyes,

"Because our party will be funner. We are allowed to have strippers." I sighed and looked up at her,

"No, I promised we wouldn't." Julie sighed,

"And we can't drink, because we're not twenty-one!!! What kind of party will that be?!" Edward laughed manaically,

"Since you guys get such a lame party, you don't need to plan!" Emmett chuckled,

"Well. . .We can't drink either." Edward smirked,

"Yeah, but you didn't promise you wouldn't. . .EMMETT!!!! YOU DIDN'T!!! YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T HAVE STRIPPERS DIDN'T YOU?!" Emmett chuckled nervously,

"Heh, maybe." Edward sighed,

"Well, we're still planning first." Julie rolled her eyes,

"No you're not! We are!" I groaned and Emmett helped me stand up,

"Will you guys just stop fighting! Especially since it's about something so stupid!" Edward and Julie were silent for a moment and then started yelling at each other again. Emmett sighed, grabbed my hand and pulled me into the kitchen,

"If they're going to work, we gotta find a way to make them stop fighting. . .and I have just the idea." he pulled me up the stairs and into his room. Emmett pulled a small box out from his closet and tossed it to me,

"I was going to wait until your bachelorette party to give you these, but now might be a good time to use them." I opened the box and inside was a pair of fuzzy pink handcuffs. I looked up at him skeptically,

"I don't think we should use these while your brother and my best friend are right downstairs." He laughed and pulled the handcuffs out of my hands,

"No! We'll handcuffs them together, 'lose' the keys, and make sure they resolve this without killing each other." I grinned,

"Wow! That's a pretty smart idea!" Emmett tossed the cuffs back to me and pulled the keys out of the box. He walked over to his dresser and dropped the key in a black and pink sock with green polka dots on it. He turned back to me,

"Okay, you take care of putting on the handcuffs and I'll be down in a few minutes." I nodded and crept out the door. Quietly, I made my way down the stairs. Once I was behind them, I sat between Julie and Edward and wrapped my arms around their shoulders,

"Would you guys just stop fighting?" Edward rolled his eyes,

"Not until I get to tell Emmett what we're doing for his party." I sighed and pulled them closer to each other. I grabbed the handcuffs in my back pocket and quickly cuffed their hands together. They tried to pull out of them, but the cuffs must have been good quality because they gasped in pain and fell to the floor. Emmett came back downstairs and wrapped his arms around my shoulders,

"And you guys are staying cuffed until you stop arguing!" Edward rolled his eyes,

"We did." Emmett frowned,

"Oh. . .well. . .I've lost the keys so you're stuck until I get back to that toy shop." I grinned, but Edward and Julie screamed,

"What?!" Emmett shrugged,

"Sorry guys. I'll get right on it." He winked at me and then ran up the stairs. I grinned,

"Hope you guys learn your lesson!" I waved once and then ran up the stairs.

_**Julie's POV**_

I groaned and flopped down taking Edward with me,

"Oops, sorry. What are we going to do!?" Edward sighed and tried to reach up to the back of his head, but dropped his hand when he couldn't,

"I don't know, but I have to take a shower. I stink." I rolled my eyes,

"Not while I'm handcuffed to you you're not." Edward stood up, pulling me with him. I tried pulling back but he just dragged me up the stairs,

"I maybe a guy, but it doesn't mean I have to smell like one." He walked into the bathroom, me behind him and pulled off his shirt. I grabbed his arm to stop him from taking off his pants,

"We have to figure out how to do this without seeing each other's. . .body." Edward sighed and threw a towel over my head. I sighed, "Really?" He sighed,

"You don't want to see mine and I don't want to see yours. As soon as I'm done, I'll put on a towel and one over my head and you can take off your clothes." I rolled my eyes under the towel,

"Fine." I could hear Edward drop his pants on the floor, and the sound of towels being pulled off a towel rack. A few seconds later, the towel was pulled off my head and Edward was standing there in nothing but a towel. I grinned and threw the other towel over his head. I quickly pulled off my shirt and my bra. I quickly stashed it under the sink. Edward didn't need to know I only wear a 32A. I checked that he still couldn't see and then pulled off my pants and underwear. I grabbed another towel and wrapped it around me, under my arms. I sighed,

"You can take the towel off now." He quickly pulled it off, looked down and grinned,

"Nice legs." I looked down. Man. I hadn't shaved this week. I looked at his legs and grinned,

"Same to you." Unlike me, this guy had shaved. He rolled his eyes,

"Thanks. I bet they look better than yours when you do shave. Want me to show you how?" I rolled my eyes,

"Close your eyes and get in the shower." He frowned,

"How do I know you won't pull something?" I gave him this looked that just screamed 'you're kidding me right?' I laughed,

"I'm not a rapist." He frowned,

"That wasn't what I was talking about, I was thinking that maybe you would try to. . .take a peek." I laughed,

"I wouldn't even try for all the cookies in the world. Now get in the shower, I'll be right behind you." Edward grinned,

"Fine, but here," he grabbed a disposable razor and tossed it to me, "You seriously need it." I rolled my eyes and followed him into the shower,

"It's not that bad." I turned around so I didn't have to look at Edward. I sighed, bent over and started shaving. Edward laughed,

"You're doing it wrong." I looked up and him. He was watching me in the shower head,

"Do you mind? . . .and how am I dong it wrong? I've been shaving my legs for six years!!" Edward grinned,

"Try going across your leg, not up. Trust me." I sighed and started doing what he told me. It actually gave me a closer shave. I turned around and looked up at him,

"Thanks." He grinned and looked at me in the reflection,

"You're welcome." I sighed and started to get out of the shower, only to fall when Edward pulled his hand back. Ow. My legs were hanging out on the floor and I was leaning up against the wall. I could see lights flashing in front of my eyes. Edward grabbed a towel and stuffed it under my head,

"Julie! Julie are you okay?!" I giggled,

"I like hot dogs." He groaned and tried to pick me up, but he couldn't get his arms under me due to the fact that one was handcuffed to me. He sighed,

"Emmett!!!" I flinched, his voice was so loud. I could hear large footsteps coming down the stairs and the door opening. Emmett gasped,

"What are you doing?!" Edward sighed,

"We were taking a shower and she fell and hit her head, I need you to carry her downstairs. I'm going to call Carlisle." Emmett gave Edward a panicked look and screamed,

"Jenna!! Get the keys!!!" He ran forward and knelt down next to me,

"Are you sure we should move her?" Edward sighed,

"I don't know, but Carlisle will have more room to take car of her in my room." Emmett nodded and quickly picked me up. He groaned,

"Ew. Nakedness." Edward rolled his eyes and kept up with us as we walked to his room. Emmett put me down on the bed and ran to the door.

_**Edward's POV**_

I pulled my cell phone off my night stand and quickly dialed Carlisle's number. As soon as he answered I started talking,

"Carlisle, Julie fell down in the shower, hit her head. I think she might have a concussion. You need to get home, now." Carlisle sighed,

"Okay, we'll be home as soon as we can." And then he hung up. I sighed and Emmett ran back into the room carrying a pink key on a fuzzy pink key chain. He quickly took off the handcuffs and then ran out the door. I sighed and walked over to the closet. I pulled on a pair of boxers and skinny jeans and grabbed a large t-shirt for Julie. I walked back over to the bed and looked down at her. I brushed some wet hair out of her face,

"Are you okay?" She frowned,

"Not too sure." I laughed and gave her the shirt,

"Here. Put this on." She grabbed the shirt and quickly pulled it over her head. She smiled at me, and then laid back down, curled up on top of the comforter and closed her eyes. I bit my lip,

"You probably shouldn't go to sleep, until Carlisle says you can. You might have a concussion." She nodded and rolled over so she was staring up at the ceiling. I sighed, stood up, and walked downstairs to wait for Carlisle.

**Okay, Julie asked me to tell you this. She doesn't really have tiny boobs. She is very proud of her giant breasts and asked me to tell you so, 36D people. 36D**


	13. Chapter 13

1**XD lol I luv writing this story**

_**Carlisle's POV**_

After giving Julie a once-over I walked back out into the hall to speak with Edward. I closed the door behind me,

"She's fine. I told her she can go to sleep but be sure to wake her up in about an hour to make sure. She's got a bit of a bruise on her legs from hitting the side of the shower but that's the worst of it. . ." I grinned, "So. . .why were you in the shower with her?" Edward blushed and looked down at the floor,

"It's a long, very long, story." I leaned up against the wall,

"I've got time. Plenty of time." Edward sighed,

"It's kind of, Emmett's and Jenna's fault." I gave him a skeptical look,

"Don't drag your brother into this. What happened?" he laughed,

"I'm serious! Emmett gave Jenna handcuffs and she handcuffed me and Julie together. I wanted to take a shower so we did our best not to look at each other, and she started walking out and I started pulling my hand back, and she fell. Emmett carried her to the room, uncuffed us, and that's it." I sighed,

"Okay, before I go yell at your brother, do you know why they handcuffed you two together?" Edward shrugged. I rubbed my eyes,

"Fine. I'll go talk to them." I walked down the stairs and into the living room, where Esme, Jenna, and Emmett were sitting on the couch, obviously concerned. I dropped down onto the recliner in front of them and sighed,

"She's fine. But I just want to know, why did you guys do it? Emmett, why did you have to handcuff your brother to Julie?" Jenna groaned,

"They were being so annoying!! They wouldn't stop arguing and we wanted them to shut up! So we handcuffed them to each other! We didn't know they were going to end up taking a shower together!" I nodded,

"Okay. But don't do it again. Please? I really don't want to come home on a regular basis to take care of my family's health." Jenna nodded and Emmett snorted,

"I still can't believe they got in the shower together." I rolled my eyes,

"Emmett...honestly? Go apologize to your brother." Esme giggled and I turned to looked at her, confused. Jenna pouted and crossed her arms over her chest,

"He's gonna be my brother too. . ." I froze, and then turned to face Jenna,

"Poutyteenagersaywhat?" Emmett snorted,

"You heard her, Dad." I turned and looked down at Esme,

"Did you agree to adopt her without telling me?!" Emmett and Jenna burst into laughter, as if I was missing the inside joke. Esme took my hand,

"No. . .I would never do that. . .um, well. Emmett, you tell him!" Emmett grabbed Jenna's left hand and held it up in the air. That's when I saw his pre-ordered class ring around her ring finger. I sighed,

"You two are getting married? While you're both still in high school. . . And Jenna's not even legally an adult. . .Neither is Emmett. . .I'm gonna have a daughter in law. . .and with my luck, and grand child within the next two years. . .Has anyone told the O'Danes about the engagement?" Jenna frowned,

"Well, I kinda dropped it on my dad when I went to go get my stuff, but I didn't tell him the details. . .like that it wasn't Jasper I was marrying." I sighed and rubbed my eyes,

"Well, this is not going to be easy. I hope you know that. Even if I do give my consent to Emmett, which I do, your parents probably won't be as forgiving. And if you don't want them to be involved in the wedding, it will take a lot more time to get legally emancipated." She groaned,

"I don't want any of that! I just want to get married to Emmett. . .we could go to Vegas for all I care. I just want it to be official." I sighed,

"I'm sure it would be noticed if the 'mysterious' Cullens all left town for a week with their two guests." Jenna grinned,

"Then, why don't we just go? Emmett, Edward, Julie, and me? After Julie's feeling better of course." Esme shook her head, finally started to back me up,

"Because if we let you go to Vegas alone, Child Protection Services could find out, from your parents or anyone, and they might end up taking Emmett and Edward away from us, and Julie and you would have to go home." Emmett nodded,

"Yeah, they might send us to Florida or one of those sunny hell holes. And I sun burn like a new born baby. I would just about die if I had to leave Forks. . .of course, I would miss you guys too." Esme and I laughed but Jenna frowned,

"So what do you want us to do? Wait two years for me to turn eighteen?" I stood up and pulled Esme with me,

"No. I'm going to work, Esme is going shopping, and you four are going to sneak out to the car and head off to a certain town in Nevada. This conversation never happened." I let go of Esme's hand, walked out into the front yard, and started my car. I hope this would work out as well as it did in my head. I pulled out onto the street and headed back to the hospital to sort and resort paperwork for a couple hours.

_**Jenna's POV**_

I watched Carlisle and Esme, or Mom and Dad, walk out the front door and then looked at Emmett,

"What should we do?" Emmett frowned,

"I don't know. I'm still worried about that CPS thing. Even if we say we snuck off, they might still make me and Ed leave. . .And I wouldn't be able to stay away from you for long. I just couldn't. So, maybe we should wait. . .At least until I'm eighteen and can be responsible for my actions." I sighed and snuggled into his side,

"When's your birthday?" He pressed his face into my hair and inhaled slowly,

"September tenth." I groaned,

"But that's almost a month away!" He exhaled and chuckled,

"I know, but it's better than waiting a year and a half for you to turn eighteen right?" I frowned and pressed my face into his shoulder,

"I guess. But it's still a long time. I might go mad. . ." Emmett laughed and ruffled my hair,

"I'll find a way to entertain you." I looked up at him and grinned suggestively. He rolled his eyes, "Not that entertained. We'll save that for when we're drunk." I laughed and crawled into his lap like a little baby,

"Then what are we gonna do for a month?" Emmett grinned,

"Well. . .Edward told me something that kinda turned me on. . .um, he said you used to be blonde?" I laughed,

"Yeah, and. . .?" Emmett chuckled guiltily,

"I was thinking maybe we could bleach the red out of your hair so you were blonde again?" I laughed,

"Maybe. I'd have to have Julie do it. She was the one who colored my hair last time." Emmett picked me up and started up the stairs,

"Well, let's ask her, while we apologize." He set me on my feet outside Edward's door and then opened it,

"Oh my god!!!!" Emmett and I stumbled back a few steps after taking in the scene inside the room. Edward had Julie pinned up against the wall and was just about to bite her neck. Emmett shuddered,

"What kind of sick, emo foreplay is this?!" Edward quickly backed away from Julie, who was blushing a deep red. I sighed and turned away so I was facing the door. Julie sighed,

"It wasn't foreplay Emmett it was. . .was. . ."

"Foreplay?" Emmett said, "Or was Edward, I don't know. . .FOREPLAY!!!!" I turned and grabbed his arm,

"Emmett. Chill." He crossed his arms and pouted,

"I'm the oldest and I don't even get foreplay. It's just not fair." I pulled him down to my height,

"If you don't shut up, you never will get foreplay." Edward growled,

"Could you two idiots just get out of my room?!" Emmett growled back,

"My baby is not an idiot. . .and we'll be more than happy to get out of your room, after this horrifying display of. . .affection." He quickly picked me up and started back down the hall.

**LOL There ya go Julie. I hope you enjoyed that final part teehee**


	14. Chapter 14

1**LOL I loved the end to the last chapter so I just had to write one from Julie's POV. Oh and I'm not really in the mood to rewrite the entire ending of the last chapter so I'm gonna pull a flash back**

_**Julie's POV**_

_***flashback***_

_I rolled over and Edward was sitting next to me on the bed. I frowned,_

"_Hey. What's up?" He chuckled,_

"_You fell in the shower and hit your head." I grinned,_

"_Oh yeah. . .And you were naked." Edward laughed,_

"_So were you. . .You have a nicely toned body by the way." I snorted,_

"_Thanks? Heh. So do you." Edward grinned,_

"_So are you feeling better? Do you want to go downstairs? What do you want to do?" I frowned,_

"_I'm just really really bored. I want some entertainment." Edward grinned,_

"_I think I could manage that." He pulled me up into his arms and chuckled. I rolled my eyes,_

"_Taking advantage of a girl with a concussion? Kinda of shady don't you think?" Edward pulled away a little,_

"_So you don't want me to kiss you?" I frowned,_

"_I never said that. . ."_

"_Then let's go." He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine. I pulled away and grinned,_

"_Well, at least now I know that rumors aren't true." He gave me a confused look. I chuckled, "The rumors that Edward Cullen is gay." Edward rolled his eyess and forcefully molded his lips to my own. Before I knew it, I was pinned up against the wall and Edward's lips were on my throat. That's when Emmett and Jenna appeared at the door._

"_Oh my god!!!" Emmett and Jenna stepped back from the door and I blushed. Emmett shuddered,_

"_What kind of sick, emo foreplay is this?!" Emmett sure know how to ruin a fun day. Edward jumped away from me and I glared at Emmett,_

"_It wasn't foreplay, Emmett. It was. . .was. . ."_

"_Foreplay?" Emmett offered, "Or was Edward, I don't know. . .FOREPLAY?!" Jenna turned and grabbed his arm,_

"_Emmett. Chill." Emmett pulled away, crossed his arms over his chest and pouted like a little three year old,_

"_I'm the oldest and I don't even get foreplay. It's just not fair!" Jenna pulled him down so she could look his in the eye and mumbled something I couldn't hear. I looked up at Edward and saw a fire in his eyes I never saw before._

"_Could you two idiots just get out of my room?" He hissed. Emmett wrapped his arms around Jenna's shoulders and growled in return,_

"_My baby is not an idiot. . .and we'll be more than happy to get out of you room, after this horrifying display of. . .affection." He then picked up Jenna and walked out the door._

_***end flashback***_

I turned back to Edward, my face flushed, after watching Emmett and Jenna walk back down the hall. Edward grinned,

"Well, they kinda fucked up the moment. I should have locked the door, sorry." I laughed,

"Yeah. I'm gonna have to have a little chat with Jenna about knocking before she comes into a room." Edward laughed and wrapped his arm around my shoulders,

"Well, lets go downstairs and pretend this never happened. . .not that I regretted it or anything, just the annoying brother and his fiancé part." I chuckled and walked downstairs, Edward following behind me. Then, without a moments notice, he picked me up and sat me on his shoulders. Okay, I know I don't weigh a million trillion pounds, but I'm no fairy either. This guy was strong. I stuck my feet between his arms and his side and locked them behind his back. He looked up at me,

"Duck down. The ceiling isn't tall enough for both of us." I crouched down over his head and snorted when I saw where my boobs fell in this position,

"Perv." He looked up at me, almost laughing,

"What?" I laughed and straightened up, accidentally hitting my head on the ceiling in the process,

"You just want your head between my boobs. . .I know how guys operate." Edward burst into unbridled laughter and looked up at me,

"That is not why! I was worried about you hitting your head. _Again._" I laughed and rolled my eyes,

"Whatever." He started back down the stairs and stopped when we got into the living room. I rolled my eyes,

"Seriously? Guys? You walk in on us so that means you have an all access pass to make out on the couch?" Jenna looked up at me from underneath Emmett,

"You could have locked the door!"

"And you could be in the cottage," I snapped back, "In your room with the 'romantic atmosphere'." Emmett sat up on the couch nearly crushing Jenna's poor little legs,

"Ladies. Please calm down. I do not want to repeat the shower incident. And if you continue to argue, I will resort to the handcuffs." Jenna sat up and pushed Emmett off of her,

"Seriously?" Emmett laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist,

"I am chivalrous. If something doesn't work the first time, I try it again." Jenna giggled,

"Shut up. . .Okay who wants to go out to lunch. . .It is lunch time isn't it?" She checked the clock on the wall and then started for the door,

"Oh and we're taking my car. Emmett's is starting to get too predictable." Emmett gave her this look that just screamed 'You're crazy.'

"Prettylittleminorsay what?" Jenna rolled her eyes,

"Why does everyone do that around here?! . . .Anyways. In different cars, the bumps of the road feel different. In your car, it's gotten very predictable, where all the bouncing is gonna start. So I want to take my car to get a little variety." Edward rolled his eyes,

"That is the dumbest reason I've ever heard. . .but I like your car better anyways. Let's go." We all stood up and walked out into the garage. I watched as Jenna patted Jazz on the head, and then we all got in the car.

**Fin ~**


	15. Chapter 15

1**K I've had this written for a while but I made a deal with a friend I wouldn't post it until she posted another chapter on her lemon fic lol**

_**Jenna's POV**_

I let Emmett drive so I could talk with Julie and Edward who were sitting in the back seat,

"So are you guys officially together now, or just a bunch of emo whores?" Julie rolled her eyes,

"Does it really make a difference?" I laughed and glanced at the road as Emmett turned off the driveway. I turned my whole torso around and peered over the back of my seat,

"So you're a couple of emo whores?" We all burst into laughter and Emmett looked back at us,

"She has a point you know. You two should really make up your minds on what you are." Edward burst into another laughter, but suddenly his look of happiness transformed into one of utter terror,

"Emmett, look out!!" Emmett spun back around to look at the road but it was too late. A huge semi was barreling at us and seconds later lifted us off the road and threw us into the trees. I couldn't hear anything except the sound of car horns and the sound of our screams. I felt the impact of our car hitting the trees and that's when I lost consciousness.

**~X~X~X~**

When I woke up, bright lights were shining in my eyes. I squinted my eyes shut. Someone gasped inside the room,

"Dad! She's awake!" I heard another set of footsteps walk into the room, and another man sighed,

"Son. She's not awake. It's only been a few hours. Give her more time. Now, I have to go take care of Julie and your brother." I listen to the footsteps leave and then groaned,

"Emmett? Baby?" Whoever it was gasped and bolted to my bedside,

"No, Jenna, it's me Edward." I tried to sit up, but the pain in my back was so intense, I nearly screamed with agony. Edward grabbed my hand,

"It's okay. Just relax." I sighed and tried to open my eyes again, this time the lights weren't so bad,

"What happened?" He sighed and frowned down at me,

"We were in a car crash. Emmett was thrown from the car and got hit by another car that was behind us. Julie went through the windshield and was nearly crushed under a tree. Apparently, we were the only ones wearing a seatbelt, but your half of the car was pretty much crushed. Carlisle was surprised you got out okay." I but my lip, gasping when I realized how much it hurt,

"Is Emmett okay?" Edward shrugged,

"I don't know. Carlisle's been trying to get me in for hours but Dr. Johansen won't allow it. Dad's got a higher position and Johansen still thinks he has power over him." I sobbed,

"I shouldn't have been cracking those jokes, Emmett wouldn't've gotten involved and we'd be eating lunch at the Lodge right now!" Edward shook his head,

"Jenna you can't say stuff like that. If Emmett was here in place of me, do you think he would want you blaming yourself?" I brushed a few tears off my face,

"I guess not. . .Is Julie okay?" Edward looked up at me, sadness showing on every contour of his face. He sobbed,

"Sh-she's not doing nearly as well as I had hoped. She's awake, but she can't move her legs. Carlisle doesn't think she'll ever be able to. . .again." I frowned and gave him a hug,

"I'm so sorry. . .go get. . .Dad. I want a wheelchair. I need to go see them." Edward sighed,

"Okay. I'll try." He stood up from my bed and walked out the door. A few minutes later, I heard two angry, adult voices, arguing outside my room. Then, Carlisle and Dr. Johansen walked into my room, still arguing. I had never seen Carlisle truly mad before. It was terrifying. He glared down at Johansen,

"He is my son and she is his fiancé! She has the right to go see him!" Dr. Johansen huffed,

"You have no right to tell me how to run my hospital, Mr. Cullen!" Carlisle advanced forward,

"This isn't your hospital Matthew! It's just as much mine, as it is yours and all the other residents!!" 'Matthew' growled,

"Well, seeing as your shift is over, you are not a doctor of this hospital, so please, Mr. Cullen, do not tell me what you can or cannot do!!" Edward rushed forward and grabbed Johansen's shoulders,

"You _will_ let Jenna see Emmett, and you _will _let me see Julie!" Apparently they had been arguing about this for a while. Carlisle grabbed Edward's shoulder and pulled him back,

"Edward. Now is no time for violence. Calm down." Dr. Johansen jerked away and sneered at my 'boys'.

"You should think yourselves lucky I haven't called security. Now. No one is going to be admitted to see Mr. Cullen or Ms. Pattinson, until I give the say so. And after this, I might prolong the process for a few hours." Carlisle rushed forward, his fists raised, but Edward held him back,

"You can't do that! That's against hospital regulations. Do you want me to report you to the chief?!" I sat up,

"Dad!" He froze and looked at me, "Take your own advice and calm down! I can wait. I just want to see Emmett." He smiled, and Edward let go once he was sure Carlisle wasn't gonna go on a killing spree. Carlisle walked forward, looked down at me, and chuckled,

"Are you sure? You don't want me to start a riot? I believe, legally, we have enough people." I frowned. This was starting to get off topic, but very interesting,

"You have to have a certain amount of people to start a riot?" He chuckled,

"Yes. You must have three." I burst into laughter along with Edward. Carlisle sat on the foot of my hospital bed and grinned too pleasantly up at Johansen,

"Well, Matthew, seeing as how my daughter doesn't mind waiting, please report to us as soon as you feel that my son is ready to see his fiancé." Johansen huffed at the sudden change in atmosphere and stalked out of the room, most likely plotting more ways to make Carlisle angry. Carlisle leaned towards me,

"You know," he whispered, "I think I might just report him anyways, just to make sure this doesn't happen again." I giggled and Edward frowned,

"Well, I'm gonna go back to the house. Someone has to tell Esme what happened." I watched him walk out the door and then frowned at Carlisle,

"You didn't call Mom?" He grinned,

"I didn't want her to worry. I was sure you four wouldn't die so I decided to give her the day off." I sighed,

"Is it true about Julie? Is she never gonna walk again?" He sighed and pushed some hair out of his face,

"It's possible. But if she gets the right physical therapy, I think we might be able to get her back on her feet." I groaned,

"How long have I been out?" He glanced at his watch,

"About twelve hours." I sighed. I needed to go see Emmett. Now. I looked up at Carlisle,

"Isn't there any way you can get me in to see Emmett without going through 'Matthew'?" He frowned,

"I would go clock in, but my boss could fire me for doing over time. Only interns can clock in and out as they please." I gasped and grinned up at him,

"Carlisle, get me a wheelchair." He frowned for a moment, and then chuckled when he realized what I was going to do. He jumped up and quickly walked out the door. Moments later, he walked back in pushing a wheelchair, with a very angry looking Dr. J behind him,

"No! Ms. O'Dane is not permitted to go see your son Carlisle! She isn't part of staff, and I haven't released the forms yet." Carlisle chuckled and pushed the chair up next to my bed,

"That's where you're wrong, Matthew." He smirked up at the 'good doctor', "She's my intern." Carlisle helped me stand while 'Matthew' stood there gaping like a fish. I carefully dropped down into the wheelchair and rolled toward the door,

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen." Carlisle chuckled as he watched me roll out the door. I quickly made my way down the hall, but sighed when I found I couldn't reach my time card. I glanced around for someone I knew,

"Donna!" The woman in pink scrubs turned and smiled at me, "Could you clock me in?" She frowned and walked forward,

"Yall want me to clock you in while you're in a wheel chair?" I giggled at her southern twang, much worse than Jasper's and nodded,

"I need to get in to see my fiancé and Dr. J is only letting staff in." She sighed,

"Fine, but if I get fired honey, you owe me a shiny silver Volvo." I laughed,

"If you get fired, I have one sitting in my garage that you can have." She giggled and reached up for my time card, quickly slid it through the monitor and then put it back,

"You are officially clocked in. Go get your man, baby cakes." I watched as she walked away and then started back up the hall. I glanced at the name cards on the rooms until I found on labeled Mr. Cullen. I walked. . .rolled in to find Emmett poking at food on a roll-away tray. I pushed myself to the foot of his bed and picked up the clipboard hanging off it,

"Well, Mr. Cullen, your vitals are good, I believe you can see your fiancé now." He looked up at me and grinned,

"Oh thank god! Last time I talked with Carlisle he said you weren't looking too good." I looked into his face, and it hurt me just to see how injured he was. He had two black eyes, a lot of swelling, and a bandage wrapped around his head. If I hadn't've seen the name plate outside, I might not have believed it was him. He noticed what I was looking at and shook his head,

"It's okay. My beautiful face isn't the worst of the injuries. My wrist is broken and ankle was snapped." I dropped my face into my hands,

"Sorry." He huffed so I would look up at him,

"This isn't your fault! I was the one who was driving, I should have paid more attention. . .Carlisle said that it was a good thing we took your car." I frowned,

"Why? 'Cause your car wasn't totaled?" He frowned,

"No! Because it was lower to the ground, it was harder for that semi to pick up. We weren't thrown as far as we could have been. If we were in my Jeep, which is at least three feet off the ground, we could have been thrown more than ten feet further, or just rolled over the top of the truck, and then the on coming cars behind it would have hit us too." I bit my lip,

"That happened to you anyways." He smiled,

"So I guess Edward told you what happened? Yeah, That's where the broken ankle came from." I groaned and dropped my face back into my hands. Emmett sighed,

"Come here." I looked up at him and frowned,

"What?" He reached out with the arm that wasn't broken,

"Come here." I rolled over to the side of his bed and took his hand. Then, without a moments notice, He yanked back on my hand and I ended up next to him in the bed. He clapped his hand over my mouth,

"Don't scream, or the wheelchair gets it." I rolled my eyes and carefully leaned against his shoulder. He wrapped his good arm, his right arm, around me and continued to poke at the food on the tray,

"Do you like frozen peaches?" I frowned,

"How frozen?" He picked one up and dropped it on the floor, where it broke in half and hit the metal under the bed, making loud clanking noises,

"That frozen." I grimaced,

"No thanks. But I'll take your ice cream, thank you." I picked the small cup of ice cream off his tray before he quickly snatched it back,

"Hey! That's probably the only thing I'm gonna eat on this entire tray. The hospital staff wouldn't take in my suggestion of deep-dish extra cheesy cheese pizza." I laughed and glanced at the cold cut sandwich. I picked it up and started rifling through its contents. Lettuce, chicken, turkey, tomato, guacamole,

"How come you're not eating this? It's a California Dreamin'." Emmett frowned,

"Well, I don't know where you got the name for that sandwich but it has guacamole on it. I don't like guacamole." I rolled my eyes and bit into the sandwich,

"Fine. I'll eat it since you won't share your ice cream." He sighed and wrapped his arm around my waist. I gasped in pain and he quickly jerked away,

"Sorry! I forgot, broken ribs, do not touch." He carefully wrapped his arm back around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. He breathed into my hair,

"Sorry." I frowned and mumbled around my sandwich,

"Ifs o-ay" He frowned in confusion. I quickly swallowed on grinned up at him,

"It's okay." I kissed him on the cheek and went back to eating my sandwich. Carlisle walked in and grinned,

"I see you found it okay. Do you still want to go see Julie?" I stuffed the rest of the sandwich in my mouth and nodded eagerly. Both of my guys laughed. Carlisle walked forward and helped me into the wheel chair. Instead of letting me go, he started pushing me down the hall,

"She's in the intensive care unit. I gotta show you where it is." He walked with me down the hall, and turned into a set of double doors and continued down a hall that smalled strongly of novocaine and hydrogen peroxide. Carlisle wheeled me down the hall and stopped in front of a door, with Julie's name on it. I peered through the small window and bit my lip. It had been twelve hours and doctors were still working over her. I looked up at Carlisle who was still standing behind me, watching the doctors do their work,

"This must be hell for Edward. Having to watch this all over again." He looked down at me and sighed,

"He's actually taking it better than I thought he would. I supposed the prospect of knowing that she's still alive is what's keeping him going. I would think that having to watch her in a wheelchair for the rest of the time she's with us. . ." I frowned,

"You don't think she'll stay?" He chuckled,

"Not like that. The marriage isn't a sure thing like yours and Emmett's. Edward is, very. . .he's not used to commitment. You wouldn't think that after all this, but he was already 'growing out of' Bella when the accident happened. That's what made it so traumatic for him. Because he didn't feel as upset as he thought he should have been, and that terrified him. I suppose having the accident sooner rather than later is a good thing." I frowned but nodded. Then, Esme burst into the ICU,

"Oh my gosh. As soon as Edward told me what happened I rushed down here. . .What happened?" Carlisle sighed,

"Car accident. Or did Edward already tell you that?" She shook her head,

"No he just said everyone was in the hospital." I spun my chair around to face her and she gasped,

"Oh my, were your legs injured? Don't worry, I'll remodel the whole house so it's all ramps and no stairs." I shook my head,

"No. Just my ribs. It's Julie who can't walk." Esme gasped,

"Oh. I'll go get blueprints right now to remodel, the porch and the cottage." She spun around and ran back out of the ICU. Carlisle chuckled,

"Kinda psychotic, but very efficient. That's why I love her." I laughed,

"So when will Julie be able to come home?" He shrugged,

"Once she wakes up, I'll set up a physical therapist to come the house every couple days. And once we have it all settled, she can." I nodded and started back down the hall. Carlisle kept pace with me easily,

"Can I go home today?" He nodded, "What about Emmett?" he frowned,

"Well, the casts are all in order. I believe with a little schmoozing I can get him released." I laughed,

"Carlisle, anyone who hasn't lived with you wouldn't know how truly devious you are." He chuckled,

"Thank you. Go wait for me by the nurses station. I'm gonna go schmooze with the higher ups and then I'll sigh you two out." I nodded and headed off in my wheelchair.

**OK there will be more going on in the hospital. They probably won't get back to the house until after the next chapter**


	16. Chapter 16

1**Okay here we go**

I sat waiting for Carlisle, when Edward ran up to me,

"Hey, okay get this! I'm gonna sign out you and Emmett, because something happened with Julie so Carlisle has to stay." I frowned,

"Something bad?" He laughed,

"Do I look like I just found out that my emo ho died?" I shook my head. Edward grinned,

"Exactly, because I just found out that the surgery went well and she might be up and walking by the end of the month!!!" I grinned and grabbed his hand,

"That's great!! So Carlisle got the okay to get Emmett out of here?!" He nodded and rang the bell on the nurse's station. Donna jogged up and smiled at us,

"Oh, hey Edward. How can I help you?" He grinned,

"Um, Dad said I could sign, Emmett and Jenna out, while he stays here with Julie." She nodded,

"Yeah, I just got the memo, you're lucky, I don't think anyone else would let you sign Sugar **(Emmett)** and Baby Cakes **(Jenna) **out yourself. I'll go get the paperwork." She walked across to the other side of the nurse's station and came back with two files. She handed one to me and the other to Edward,

"No technically, neither of you are old enough to sign yourselves out. I'm sure you've both forged your parents' signatures before right?" I nodded and grabbed a pen off the counter, quickly signed my mom's name and gave her back the file, and handed the pen to Edward who scribbled Carlisle's messy signature across the line. Donna grinned and took the files back behind the desk,

"Okay, I'll go get Emmett for you. . .Jenna do you need that wheel chair?" I shook my head and quickly stood up, getting used to the stiffness of my taped up torso and then leaned against Edward's arm. Donna nodded, took the wheel chair and headed down to Emmett's room. Edward grinned,

"So since you're one maid-of-honor short does that mean we get to plan the bachelor party first?" I rolled my eyes,

"That's sad, taking advantage of the fact that your girlfriend can't walk, I'll just have Esme help me until Julie get's back." I grinned and started down the hall towards Emmett's room. I'd push him out to the car. . .Wait a minute. I turned back to Edward and frowned,

"How are we getting home?" Edward pulled a set of keys out of his pockets.

"I took Carlisle's car to tell Esme about you guys, and then I drove the Volvo back here, and Esme drove her own car back here. She's gonna pick up Carlisle later." I nodded and turned back in the direction of Emmett's room and saw Donna pushing him down the hall in my wheel chair. He waved gingerly with his good hand and I walked forward to meet them down the hall. Donna stopped the chair in front of me and smiled,

"I'll see you two around." I grinned,

"Yeah, you'll be invited to the wedding, when we set a date." She laughed,

"Yall are getting married?! I didn't see that one coming!" I laughed and started pushing Emmett down the hall. He looked up at me grinned,

"I'm gonna go star hunting so I can buy you a new car, 'kay? It's the least I can do, I should have kept my eyes on the road. . .And I'm sure I can get a few sympathy autographs 'cause I'm in a wheelchair." I sighed,

"It wasn't your fault Emmett, you don't have to buy me a car. I'll start saving up some money myself, don't worry about it." He turned around in the chair as far as he could and grabbed my hand,

"Hey. Filthy rich, remember? Buying you a car is barely gonna make a dent in my bank account. . . Think of it as. . .a wedding present." I sighed,

"I'll think about it." He laughed,

"I think it's a bit late for that." I frowned as we walked out the door,

"What. . ?" My eyes nearly popped out of my head when I saw the yellow Porsche parked outside the hospital, Edward leaning up against it. I frowned down at Emmett,

"How did you. . ?" He grinned,

"I bought it as soon as you agreed to marry me. I've been keeping it in a friend's garage downtown, and I called him about an hour ago, told him to bring it." I laughed,

"Emmett, I'm never going to let you get away with this." He rolled his eyes as Edward helped him into the back seat,

"You'll thank me later." I sighed and got into the passenger's seat while Edward took the wheel. I turned around and looked back at Emmett,

"No I won't!" Edward stomped on the brakes to get me to turn back around and then smoothly pulled out of the hospital parking lot.

**Who!! Hurray for yellow Porsches!!**


	17. Chapter 17

1**Whoo! Next chapter!!**

We pulled up in the driveway, to find several trucks parked out in the front yard. Edward and I got out of the Porsche, temporarily forgetting Emmett until he called out,

"Hey!! Crippled hottie still in the back seat!!" We both spun around and laughed. I ran to Emmett's door and helped him out, supporting his other side while he tried to balance on one foot. Edward jogged to the trunk, popped it and hefted out the wheelchair. He unfolded it and pushed it to Emmett's side. Emmett grinned, pushed himself away from the car and dropped down into the chair, scaring the both of us that he was gonna fall and hurt himself. He laughed and grinned up at me,

"Come, wife! Push me into the house so we can discover the reason for all these work trucks!" I grabbed the handles and grinned,

"Oh I'll push you into the house." I adjusted my grip so Emmett wouldn't go rolling down a hill or something and start barreling at the side of the house. Emmett, thinking I was serious, started screaming,

"Hey!! Hey!! I was joking, I'm sorry!!!" I quickly stopped and laughed at the look on his face. Clearly, he was scared shitless. I quickly kissed him on his cheek and grinned,

"Oh, come on. You seriously thought I was gonna ram you into the house? I'm not that mean. Haha." He sighed,

"I wasn't scared. . .I just. . .uh. . ." Edward walked up behind us and laughed,

"Were totally about to shit yourself?" Emmett rolled his eyes,

"Can we just figure out what's going on?" I spun him around and started walking towards the door,

"Mom!! Mom, you here!!" Edward helped me carry the chair up the front steps and we walked into the front room. Esme was leaning over a desk, glaring at blueprints. I walked up behind her,

"Mom?" She jumped,

"Oh my goodness! . .Oh sorry. I didn't know you guys would be home so soon." I frowned,

"What's up with all the trucks outside?" She frowned and ran to the front window,

"Dammit! They were supposed to pick those up half an hour ago!" Emmett gasped and grabbed my hand,

"Esme cussed!!" Edward laughed and huddled, or tried to I'm too short, behind me,

"What is the world coming to?!" Esme turned back to us and laughed,

"Sorry. It's just that, I've had trouble with these guys before. Late drop off, early pick up. It's ridiculous. I think I might try that new supplier down in Port Angeles." I smiled,

"So what's all this for?" She pointed back towards the porch and then out into the woods,

"Ramps." Edward chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck nervously,

"Uh, Mom. . .that might not be necessary. . .like we thought it would. Julie is on the mend, apparently, and she should be walking by the end of the month." Esme's jaw dropped,

"Well shit!" Emmett gasped,

"Jenna!! Mom is using those nasty truck driver words again!!" I laughed and mussed his hair. Esme frowned,

"Are you serious?! I've already bought all the wood and you're telling me, that it's not 'necessary'?!" I grabbed Emmett's wheel chair and slowly backed up towards the dining room,

"Well, Edo, since this is about your girlfriend, we'll just be in here, not getting our heads chewed off." Emmett laughed and waved as we walked into the dining room. Once we were in there, I closed the door behind us. Emmett grinned,

"So are we gonna make out on the table?" I rolled my eyes,

"I don't think so. You're ankle is broken and so is your arm. That wouldn't be much fun." He laughed,

"But you do agree it would be fun?" I rolled my eyes and sat on his good leg,

"I didn't agree to anything. I'm not touching you until we're happily married." He grinned,

"You're touching me now. . ." I rolled my eyes,

"I didn't mean it like that, retard." He pouted,

"Now that, hurts." I laughed and kissed him again. Then, Edward walked in,

"Ooops, am I interrupting something?" I groaned,

"Yes, Edward, your brother and I were about to get freaky on the dining room table, could you please go away and come back in a few hours?" Emmett grinned,

"Does that mean I get some?!" I rolled my eyes,

"I was joking kiddo." He took my face in his hands and grinned,

"Hey. I'm a year older than you. Don't forget that." I laughed,

"It's kinda hard not to when you act like a little kid." He pouted,

"You're so mean to me!!!" I laughed,

"See?!" He laughed,

"Whatever." I sighed,

"So what are we gonna do about the sleeping situation? I can't exactly walk up and down stairs all day." I frowned,

"You could always stay in the cottage with us." He nodded,

"That'd be fun! It'd be like a two week long sleepover!!" I laughed and got out of his lap,

"Yeah, so I'm gonna take you out into the living room with your pissed off mother, go get some of your stuff for you to take to the cottage, and then we'll go!" He nodded and tried to use his good arm to roll away, but instead started turning in circles. I laughed and pushed him so he was parked next to the couch so he could watch T.V. I kissed his forehead and then started up the stairs. I opened the door to Emmett's room and walked over to his dresser. I opened the top drawer and burst into laughter. My fiancé wears Care Bear undies!! I tossed those onto the bed and pulled out a few more pairs which also sported cartoons, like Superman, Spongebob, and Phineas and Ferb. I opened the next drawer and threw some socks onto the pile of clothes. I walked over to the closet and pulled out some jeans and a few t-shirts and tossed those onto the pile also. Once I finished that, I walked into Emmett's bathroom. I grabbed his toothbrush off the counter and a comb, and shampoo and conditioner out of the shower. I walked back into his room and tossed those on top of the pile. I turned around and went back into the bathroom, to make sure I didn't forget anything. I opened the medicine cabinet and scanned the shelves. Surprisingly (not really) Emmett had a bottle of Ridalin on the top shelf. I frowned and walked out into the hall and toward the stairs so Emmett could hear me,

"Emmett! Baby! Do you need the Ridalin?!" Everyone downstairs burst into laughter and I blush. Did I say something I shouldn't have?" Emmett laughed,

"No! I haven't needed that since I was twelve!" I shrugged,

"Okay!! I'll just put it back next to the Flintstones Gummi Vitamins!!" Everyone started laughing again. Emmett shouted up the stairs,

"I do not use Flintstones Gummi Vitamins!!! I use real vitamins!!! 'Cause I'm a man!!!" I giggled and walked back into his room. I put the Ridalin back where I found it and started searching Emmett's room for a suitcase. I walked back over to the closet and started picking through stuff on the ground until I found a small tote bag that was just big enough to carry all the stuff I pulled together. I stuffed all Emmett's things into it and walked down the stairs. I tossed the bag at Edward and knocked him down. He laughed,

"Why did you do that?!" I laughed,

"Because you're the one who's carrying it to the cottage!" Edward laughed,

"Says you!" I nodded,

"Exactly!!!" He rolled his eyes and walked out the front door. I walked into the living room and took my place in Emmett's lap. He frowned,

"You didn't really find my Gummies did you?" I smiled,

"No. Even if I did I wouldn't have said anything." He grinned,

"Okay good. I just can't swallow those huge vitamins!! They're huge!!!" I laughed and cuddled into his shoulder,

"Yeah. I never liked taking them either. It's okay, Mr. Man." Emmett chuckled,

"Thanks. So how am I gonna get out to the cottage, there's no path?" I shrugged,

"We'll be fine. . .maybe we'll pull the wheels off Edward's mountain bike and put 'em on the chair!" Emmett laughed,

"That's actually a good idea." I rolled my eyes,

"Oh thanks for the confidence." He quickly took my face in his hand and frowned,

"I have always had confidence in you." I turned and lightly bit his thumb,

"I know. I was joking." He jokingly pulled his thumb away and started shaking it, like I had actually hurt him,

"Okay, okay, you were joking." I laughed,

"Damn right. And don't you forget it." Then, Edward walked back into the room,

"Am I interrupting something again?" I rolled my eyes and stood up,

"No! We were just about to head out to the cottage. . .so. . .yeah." I grabbed the back of Emmett's chair and pushed him out onto the porch. Edward followed me and helped me carry the chair back down the steps. I pushed Emmett across the lawn and over the bridge. I mussed his hair and started through the woods toward the cottage, which, surprisingly, was easier than I thought it would be. I pushed him through the cottage's door and stopped in the living room. I walked over to the couch and tossed him the T.V. remote,

"Here, go to ABC Family. Secret Life is coming on and 10 Thing I hate About You comes on after. I must watch my shows or next week I'll be completely lost." Emmett laughed and turned on the T.V. which was already on the right channel. Amy was arguing with Ricky, probably about something Adriane did, or something John related anyway. I grinned,

"Yay! Drama. I'm gonna go make some dinner, I'll be right back." I walked into the kitchen, threw some sandwiches together and walked back into the living room. Emmett had transferred himself to the couch and was laughing, even though Amy was crying. He looked up at me,

"You watch this crap?! It's totally unrealistic!!" I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him,

"Yeah, but it's a good show. Now eat the damn sandwich." He laughed and bit into his sandwich,

"Okay, it is an okay show. Just, not something I would want to watch every week, when I could be watching Wipeout or Big Brother." I rolled my eyes,

"All mediocre shows. At least this one has a plot line." Emmett sighed and rested his head on my shoulder,

"Okay. Okay. Plotlines good, randomness bad." I laughed and started stroking his hair. If you believe it I think it might be softer than mine. I decided to tell him, see how embarrassed he would get,

"Wow, Emmett. What do you use on your hair? I think it's softer than mine." He laughed,

"Maybe we could pull an Edward-Julie and I could show you how to wash your hair." I rolled my eyes,

"Yeah-no. I don't think so babe. Now, let's just take a nap." He straightened up and made himself comfortable against the arm of the chair. Then, he pointed at his lap,

"You. Lie down. Why, you ask? Because I'm the husband and I wear the pants in this house." I laughed and rested my head on his leg and stretched my legs out across the rest of the couch. Emmett brushed a strand of hair out of my face and grinned. I giggled and closed my eyes, getting ready for sleep to come.

**K Sorry for mentioning Secret Life of an American Teenager lol I love that show and it was on while I was writing**


	18. Chapter 18

1**The next morning**

"Kids. Kids, wake up, breakfast is ready." I rolled over and looked up at Esme,

"F-food?" She laughed,

"Yes. Food. I gotta go make sure Carlisle doesn't burn the toast. Wake up Emmett and then come to the house." I nodded and waited to hear the door shut. Then, I sat up and started poking Emmett in the face,

"Emmett! Baby, breakfast time! Wake up!!" He groaned and looked down at me,

"Food?" I laughed,

"Yes, food. Let's go." I stood up and pushed his wheel chair up in front of his and held his arm while he hopped into the seat. Once I was sure he was in I pushed him out the front door and down the trail to the bridge. Once we were in the front yard, Edward ran out the door to us. He grinned,

"We gots a surprise for you!!!" I frowned,

"Well it must be a good one if it got you to use improper grammar. We all know you're chief of the Grammar Police" Emmett laughed,

"What's the surprise, Bitchward?" Edward's jaw dropped,

"Well that wasn't very nice!" Emmett smirked,

"Sorry, I watched teen drama shows on T.V. until midnight. After a while, you start acting like the high school bitches on the show." Edward laughed and we started walking for the porch. I pushed the wheelchair up the ramp that Esme had laid out and walked up onto the porch. Edward grinned,

"Now don't scream, or you shall die." He opened the door and we walked in. I glanced around the room, maybe for a plasma screen T.V. to put in my room or something, but instead, I saw an extra head sitting on the couch. A blonde. I ran forward,

"Julie?! Holy crap!!!" Another wheelchair was sitting by the couch. She grinned,

"Yeah, I'm home!! Everything's great, except for the fact that some Swedish chick has to come everyday and do my physical therapy." I nodded,

"Well, I'm just glad you're home. We all are." Emmett nodded,

"Yeah!! Now we can joust with. . .um. . .crutches!!! I have some in my closet!!! We'll joust with our chairs and crutches!!!" Edward rolled his eyes,

"I don't think so. That's way too dangerous." Julie laughed,

"Lighten up, Edo! It'll be fun! We'll even sit on the porch and give you and Jenna a turn!" I laughed,

"No thanks. Modern renaissance isn't really my thing. You guys have fun." Esme walked in carrying two trays,

"Well, let's hold off on the renaissance sports until after breakfast. Come on Emmett, move to the couch." I held his arm while he hopped across the floor and slowly lowered himself down onto the couch. Esme sat the two trays on their laps,

"Okay, you two eat and everyone else, get into the kitchen!" We followed her into the kitchen and each took a plate, filled it with eggs, bacon, and a cinnamon roll. I sat between Carlisle and Edward and Esme sat across from me. I dug into the eggs and tossed in half a piece of bacon. When I started on the cinnamon roll I grinned. The taste was simply orgasmic. . .inside joke. You wouldn't get it. Once I finished my food, I took my plate to the sink and rinsed it off. I looked back at Esme,

"Do you want me to do the dishes, Mom?" She shook her head,

"It's okay, dear. I'll take care of it." I shrugged and walked back into the living room where Emmett and Julie were watching Are You Smarter Than A 5th Grader, and laughing at the contestant who just flunked out of school. I sat down next to Emmett and he wrapped his good arm around me while he ate with his other hand. Julie laughed,

"I can't believe these people are so stupid!! They're always like, professors from colleges or something, and they never win! It's ridiculous! The rest of the world should just go back to elementary school!" Edward walked into the room and dropped down next to Julie and wrapped his arm around her shoulders,

"So, guys. What do you wanna do today?" I laughed,

"Oh, I don't know Phineas. What do you wanna do today?" Emmett laughed and started talking in a British accent, just like my favorite green haired Disney character,

"Where's Perry?" Julie rolled her eyes,

"We don't have a platypus." Edward chuckled,

"Hey Ferb! I know what we're gonna do today!!" We all rolled our eyes,

"What?" He grinned,

"Let's watch a movie!" Julie rolled her eyes, along with Emmett,

"Just because we're crippled doesn't mean we can't have fun!" Edward huffed,

"Movies are fun!" I laughed,

"Only when they are freakishly close to your life. . .like Twilight. But I've seen that movie one too many times, so no." Emmett grinned,

"Edward, go up to my room and get the crutches. We're jousting!!" Edward glared at him,

"I'm not gonna let Julie joust! It's dangerous! Why do you think people stopped jousting?" Emmett rolled his eyes,

"Fine, Mr. Mom. If you won't get them, I'm sure Ms. Mom will." He looked up at me and grinned. I laughed,

"Okay. I have no problem with it." I started up the stairs and Edward followed me,

"Are you insane?! They'll kill each other!!" I walked into the room and pulled open the closet. I grabbed one of the crutches and held it up in his face,

"Edward, chill. The ends are padded. The worst that could happen is maybe a bruise. It's not like they can run each other through with these. It's rubber!" he rolled his eyes and took the crutch I was holding out to him. I grabbed the other and we started back down the stairs. I tossed a crutch to Emmett and Edward tossed the other to Julie. We pushed them both outside and frowned. I looked back at Edward,

"How are we gonna get them going? The lawns pretty flat. . .I wonder if Esme has any extra wood." I jumped off the porch and ran around to the garage. I grabbed two three foot by five foot boards and four foot long 2x4's. I dragged them across the lawn and set them down in front of the porch,

"Edward, help me set these up!!" I grabbed two of the 2x4's and carried them across the lawn and put them about two and a half feet apart. Then, I dropped the 3x5 on top of those to make a small ramp. Once I had that finished, I counted out twenty five paces and built another ramp where I stopped. Once I had that finished, Emmett and Julie rolled down the ramp on the porch and grinned,

"Good job!" I laughed,

"Okay, so Emmett you take that one," I pointed at the one closest to the woods, "And Julie you take the other one." We each took our respective cripples and walked off to the ramps. We pulled them up onto the ramps and waited for them to situate their crutches, and then, we let them roll.

**Teehee wheelchair jousting. I've done it before, it's fun. . .I always win cuz I have an electric wheel chair lol**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yay!!**

After a few rounds, full of knocking over wheel chairs and Edward passing out, we all decided to go inside and put the jousting away. . .until tomorrow. Emmett smirked as he started to push Edward off his lap, where we had decided to put him until we had a couch handy, but I gave him a warning glare and he decided against it. I pushed him up the ramp, and then did the same to Julie, would rolled herself into the house, while I still had to push Emmett. Once inside, Esme smiled up at us,

"Lunch is ready. Hamburgers and potato salad on the counter." We nodded and, after dropping Edward on the rug in front of the couch made our way into the kitchen, where Carlisle was leaning against the counter, arguing into the phone.

"You can't do that!! It's against regulation!! An intern cannot be fired unless her resident so chooses!! . . .Fine!! But you're going to regret this!" He slammed the phone back on the receiver and looked up at me, his face still angry and made me take a step back. It was until he saw that I thought he was made at me did his breathing returned to his normal easy pace.

"Jenna. . .you. . .don't have a job anymore." My eyes widened.

"Why?!" Carlisle walked around the kitchen and picked up a hamburger of his plate, ripping off a large chunk of it with his teeth before answering.

"Because I don't either." Emmett, Edward and Esme, who had walked into the room and joined us, looked up at him in shock.

"What?!" We all shouted. He sighed and Esme hurried across the room into his arms.

"They didn't appreciate the stunt we pulled at the hospital. . .at first they were just going to fire you, and I tried to argue. . .and they decided that they might as well take me off the staff too, so I couldn't give them anymore grief." I groaned,

"Dad! You didn't have to do that!!" He smirked.

"It's not a big deal, Jenna. I'll just accept the job offer I've been getting for month from Seattle Grace. It should be interesting to work with Dr. Shepherd. I found myself on a website with him in a poll of America's hottest doctors. . .last time I checked. . .I was winning." Carlisle blushed slightly and we all laughed. I grinned,

"Don't worry Dad, I voted for you." That caused everyone to laughed and I plastered a serious look on my face. "No. . . really . . .I did." Emmett rolled his eyes.

"Great. My fiancé is falling for my own dad." I smacked his head and laughed.

"Shut up!! I just think he's. . ." I stopped when I noticed everyone was watching me expectantly, ". . .sexy?" We all started laughing and Julie reached up and poked my arm. I looked down at her and she was grinning sheepishly.

"Heh, could you take me to the bathroom? I gots to go." I nodded and grabbed her wheel chair, pushing her down the hall to the bathroom next to the laundry room. I picked her up under her amrs and groaned under her weight.

"Ugh!! And why can't you have Edward do this?!" Julie frowned and grimaced slightly when I dropped her onto the toilet.

"I. . .don't want him to see me like this." I looked down at her skeptically and then shrugged.

"M'kay. Go pee. . .I'm not wiping your ass for you though. I'm not stooping that low." Julie laughed and watched as I walked out the door. I closed it behind me, to find Emmett sitting outside the door.

"Eavesdropping much babe?" He shrugged. Emmett glanced at the door again and frowned.

"Why's she so self conscious? Being in a wheelchair isn't that big of a deal . . .you don't care that I'm in one. . .Do you?" I shook my head.

"No!! Of course I don't. . .baby. I love you. And your new set of wheels won't change that. She just. She doesn't want to seem vulnerable to Edward. She never did like being looked at like some little girl. . .and would you want me watching you pee?" Emmett smirked.

"Well. . ." I smacked the back of his head.

"Shut up. You wouldn't. Trust me. Especially if you couldn't move your legs." I started to the living room, when Edward hurried up to me, laughing.

"Where's Julie?? Olga's here!!!!!!" Emmett snorted and I frowned.

"Olga--?"

"Julie's physical therapist!!." Edward chuckled and glanced at the bathroom door.

"And her name is Olga?" Emmett shook his head.

"No, but she's a big hairy Swedish chick. . .Carlisle started it. . .Seriously!!" He tacked on at the end, after noticing my look of skepticism. I sighed and knocked on the door.

"Julie!! Olga's here!!" I heard her laughing from inside and then a tap on the door. I opened it and she was back in her wheelchair and ready to go. I pushed her back down the hall and stopped abruptly when I saw the physical therapist. Emmett hadn't noticed, so he ran into me, making me fall into his lap, and Edward fell over his shoulder into my lap. Once we had settled out the entire tangle of bodies, Julie rolled herself forward and shook the lady's hand. She nodded.** (I'm gonna do translations for this part, just because my cousin couldn't even read it hehe)**

"Eet ees neece to meet you Julie. **(It is nice to meet you Julie)**" Emmett snorted and pressed his face into my arm to cover up his giggles. I grinned and looked at Julie,

"Well. . .Jewelz. . .We're gonna leave you to it. . .we're gonna go get dinner. . .and see you when we get back!!" I grabbed Edward's arm and dragged him with me to the door, while Emmett rolled along behind us. Edward smirked.

"Um. . .I'll stay here. Make sure she doesn't get. . raped." I laughed and Emmett followed me out to the garage. He grinned.

"Yay!! I get to ride in the front seat this time." I rolled my eyes and supervised him getting into the car before walking around and getting into my side. I got in and started the car, whose engine's purr was much quieter than my old one. I sighed and backed out of the garage, and into the yard, before spinning the wheel and driving down the driveway out onto the road.

After eating, we returned home, to find Julie snoozing on the couch, leaning against Edward's arm. His lips were pursed and we was staring at some kind of brochure in his hands. I started forward to look at it, but he stuffed it under the cushion. I frowned and Emmett rolled himself into the kitchen behind me, where Esme was in the process of making dinner for everyone else. I glanced back at the living room.

"What's up with Edward? He's acting more prudish than usual." Esme shrugged and I sat down the counter, with Emmett next to me in his chair. He reached up and put his hand on my leg and grinned before peeking over the table to see what Esme was making. I sighed and stood up.

"I'm going out to the cottage for a second. Be back in a little bit." I spun around before anyone could say anything and went out the back door. I quickly made my way along the path, and over the bridge, to the cozy little house. I hurried inside and practically ran to my room. Once I was sure no nosy Cullens had followed me, I threw myself onto the bed and sighed. Alone time was a pleasure that had been lost since I had left home. Not that I didn't enjoy spending my time with the Cullens. . they're just kinda hectic at times hehe.

Before I had even realized it, I was asleep and dreaming. Dreaming about the craziest things. Carlisle making out with McDreamy. Emmet making out with McDreamy. . .Jaz making out with McDreamy. It wasn't until I felt a hand on my shoulder, shaking me, that I woke up, and rolled over to find Emmett sitting by my bed, a panicked look on his face.

"Edward and Julie are gone!!"

**Yay!! Finally got this done!!!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Finally getting back to this! Darn my friends and getting me into role playing when I should be writing for you guys!**

I frowned up at Emmett.

"What do you mean they're gone?" He backed away from the bed in his chair as I stood up. Emmett started for the door and sighed.

"They walked. . .well. . .Edward walked, she rolled with Olga out to her van, and they never came back! We check the garage and Edward's car was gone!"

I jumped off the bed and followed him outside.

"Maybe. . .maybe they went to get something to eat!" He shook his head and passed me a piece of paper.

"We found this on the floor. He said they'd be back in a few days. But not where they were going."

We walked into the house to find Esme pacing the living room, and Carlisle leaning against the wall looking nervous.

"We tried calling Edward's phone. He answered, said it was nothing for us to worry about and they'd be back as soon as possible, but it doesn't ease our nerves one bit."

I nodded and sat down on the couch, my head in my hands.

"Damn straight."

Emmett frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What if. . .they decided to really do what we were talking about?" Esme looked at him.

"Elope?"

I glanced at him, and nodded.

"That sounds exactly like something Julie would do. Has anyone tried her cell phone yet?"

Everyone shook their heads, and I immediately pulled my phone out of my pocket, dialing hr number silently.

"Julie?"

I groaned when I realized it was her cleverly devised voice message I was talking to, and then shut my phone.

"Her phone is turned off. So what are we going to do?"

Carlisle sighed and took a seat on the couch, rifling through some magazines.

"All we _can _do. Wait until they come back and hope I'm feeling generous when they do."

I groaned and took a seat in Emmett's lap. He cast a worried glance up at me, and then dug his chin into my back, making me wince.

"Em, stop that."

He grinned and rested his chin on my shoulder. Emmett snorted and whispered in my ear.

"I wish I had thought of this first. No way I can get away with it now."

I rolled my eyes at him and leaned into his arms.

"_I _wouldn't let you get away with it." He laughed and rolled his wheelchair towards the couch. Emmett put his hand on Esme's leg and smiled.

"It's gonna be okay, Mom. They'll be back before you know it. And when they do get back, I'll pummel Edward, married or not."

Esme smiled and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Th-thank you, Emmett. . .do you two want something to eat?"

He nodded and looked at me.

"You want something?"

I nodded and we followed Esme into the kitchen, where she immediately started making sandwiches for everyone. . .well. . .everyone that was still there. Carlisle walked in and took his off the counter, kissing Esme quickly.

"Thank you."

He looked at me and smiled.

"So you really think I'm hotter than Dr. Shepherd?"

**Oh Carlisle, you are ever so bold xD. Next chapter skips to when Edward and Julie come back!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Yay! Next chapter! This is three weeks later by the way, hence Emmett walking**

I sighed as I flipped through the channels on the Cullens' big screen TV.

"GAH! There's nothing to watch!"

Emmett walked into the room and sat down next to me, his button up shirt hanging open to reveal his chest.

"You could always watch me!"

I laughed and kissed his cheek before leaning into his side.

"I can't think about sex when my best friend has disappeared off the face of the earth, and we haven't heard from her for three weeks!"

Emmett smiled and kissed my hair.

"They'll be back soon, I can feel it."

Just as I went to change the channel again, we heard the sound of tires coming up the gravel driveway. I frowned.

"Carlisle's home isn't he?"

Emmett stood up and nodded.

"Y-yeah. . .and Esme is too. . ."

We looked at each other at the same time, and I jumped up, bolting to the garage. I was happy to see them, at first, but as soon as Edward got out of the car, I jumped up and started wringing his neck.

"YOU IDIOT! JUST RUNNING OFF AND NOT TELLING US WHERE YOU WERE GOING! YOU'D BETTER NOT HAVE GONE OFF AND GOTTEN MARRIED OR I WILL KILL YOU!"

Julie sighed from the passenger's side, and grabbed the roof of the car, and started to pull. I turned around and frowned.

"What are you doing?"

She smirked and pulled herself out of the car, standing on two wobbly feet.

"We got married, but not until I could hobble down an aisle. Spent three weeks at a physical therapy place in Cali, then we were in Vegas for the last three days, getting married, making some money. Fun stuff."

I rolled my eyes, and smirked when Emmett barreled forward and tackled Edward to the ground. I sighed and walked up to Julie and pulled her into a hug.

"We're just glad you're home. But you guys are the ones who're going to deal with Mom and Dad."

Emmett laughed and stood up, leaving Edward on the floor, a bundle of twenties in his hands.

"Look at all this money you guys brought me! What'd you guys do, count cards or something?"

Julie smirked, and we all walked into the house, where Esme was standing in the living room, gaping at us.

"Y-you're all. . .You're home!"

She bounded forward and pulled Edward into her arms, and then moved onto Julie.

"Oh and look! You're walking!"

Carlisle came down the stairs and smirked.

"Welcome back you two. Edward you're grounded."

Edward rolled his eyes and then laughed.

"Fine. I guess it's worth it."

Julie wrapped her arms around his waist, and he smiled.

"Completely worth it."

Carlisle sighed and sat down at the counter.

"What'd you guys do?"

I grinned and grabbed Emmett's hand.

"They got married."

Esme smiled slightly, along with Carlisle. Julie beamed and nodded.

"Yup! As soon as I could stay on my own two feet, we went and got married!"

I grinned and started forward for another hug, when my phone started vibrating in my pocket. I raised my eyebrow at Emmett, and pulled it out, frowning when I saw it was Mom.

"Uh. . .hello?"

"_Hello, Jenna. You probably forgot, but it's your grandmother's birthday this weekend. Do you still plan on going to the party down at the lodge?"_

I nodded and stepped away from the family, sitting on the stairs.

"Uh. . .probably."

"_Well, Grandma really wants you to come. I don't know why, but she does, so you'd better be there! It starts at four thirty. Bye."_

The call dropped and I sighed, looking up at Emmett, who was watching me, concerned.

"What's going on?"

I stood up and crossed the room to his side, putting my hands on his chest.

"You get to meet my family."

He raised an eyebrow at me and grinned.

"Yeah? What's going on?"

I smiled.

"My grandma's birthday. Down at the lodge."

Esme sighed, a smile still on her face and looked at us.

"Are you going to tell them you're engaged?"

I laughed and shook my head.

"No. Only my grandma would think it's as sweet as you do, Esme. She's the romanticist of the family. She'd find it especially endearing that you used your class ring."

I turned back to Emmett and kissed him softly. He wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled.

"Your grandma sounds fun. Can't wait."

Julie nodded and laughed.

"You have, no idea. She's awesome. Can I go?"

I nodded quickly and grinned.

"Yeah! Bring Edward too, the more the merrier. . .and the less chance of me being publicly shunned."

Emmett smirked and sat down on the couch.

"So let's see. . .you guys are married. . .I intend on making Ms. Jenna my weef. . .whether she likes it or not aaaaaand no more Jasper. . .I think. . .this is turning out to be. . .a pretty good month."

He stretched out on the couch, burying his face in a pillow, and I walked around and sat on his butt.

"Don't be so cocky. I might just change my mind."

He looked up and laughed.

"And then I will kick you out of the cottage! How do you like them apples, _sweetie?_"

I rolled my eyes at him, pinching his neck.

"Shut up. I will hurt you."

Julie laughed and nodded, sitting on his back.

"And I will help!"

Edward smirked and started to sit on Emmett's head.

"And so will I—"

"Don't park it there or I will bite you in a very bad place to be bit!"

Edward jumped up and smirked.

"Chill. . .I was only kidding."

Julie got up and yawned.

"Well. . .I'm tired. . .I'm gonna go out to the cottage and take a nap."

I smirked and stood up.

"In case you haven't noticed, it's already dark out. Let's just go to sleep, and then, come back in the morning. I'm beat, Emmett was being very. . .lovable today."

He winked at me.

"You know it baybay!"

I laughed and linked arms with Julie.

"C'mon, let's go."

We walked out the door, and returned to the cottage for the night.

**There lady, I updated!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Plot twist is a comin'! DD**

**Jenna's POV**

I woke up the next morning and rolled over to find two pieces of paper on my pillow. I picked them up, smiling when I saw the first was from Emmett.

_Jen, you got this in the mail today. . .According to Esme I'm the only one worrying about this but. . .she said I should give it to you._

I frowned and grabbed the other piece of paper, which I saw was addressed to me, from the military base in Silverdale. _Why'd he write to me? _I opened it without a second thought and unfolded the paper, frowning as I recognized Jasper's handwriting.

_Hello there, ma'am._

_I've been missing you while I'm gone, and I know you probably don't want to see me, at all, and that you're probably enjoying your time with Emmett. I only have about a week off, and I couldn't think of anyone else I'd want to spend it with besides my family. So I'll be out probably. . .on the third so. . .probably not too long after you get this letter. Hope you're not too angry with me._

_Still lovin' you, Jaz._

I dropped the note back onto the bed and ran down the hall, ignoring Julie on the couch and ran back to the main house, wincing when I stepped on twigs and rocks, but not stopping until I was standing in the middle of the Cullen's living room, panting for breath, all of them staring at me.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Emmett started forward, and I took a step away.

"This is _not _the time, Emmett. I want to know, why no one told me that Jasper is going to be here _tomorrow!_"

Esme bit her lip.

"Uh, darling, actually—"

"No! I want an answer now!"

Carlisle sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Jenna, he's already here."

I looked at him, and then started backwards towards the door.

"Wh-where is he? _Where's Jasper?_"

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and paused, glaring at him when he came into view, a slight smile on his face.

"Hey, Jenna. I missed you."

Emmett cast a glare at him, and I followed.

"Well I didn't miss you. Why are you here?"

He glanced towards Carlisle and frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

"I just. . .needed some time off."

I ignored what he had just said and looked at Carlisle.

"He's not staying here is he? Staying in a hotel? Right?"

I looked around at their faces and laughed in exasperation.

"Please, tell me he's not staying here! Please! Carlisle!"

Carlisle glanced at me and sighed.

"Jenna he's my son."

I frowned, and looked over my shoulder when Julie came running into the house.

"What's going on? Oh." She looked Jasper over, and then walked over to Edward, who was leaning against the banister on the stairs. Emmett lifted his weight off the couch and walked over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me off to the kitchen.

"Don't worry about it, alright? He's not gonna bother you so long as I'm around. I'll even stay out in the cottage with you, alright?"

I nodded and stood up on my toes, kissing him quickly.

"Okay. . .thank you. I don't know what I would do if I didn't have you, Emmett."

He smiled and lifted me up onto the counter, pressing his lips against mine.

"You don't have to, so don't even worry about it."

**Emmett's POV**

I watched as Jenna and Julie left the house, heading back to the cottage and sighed. I looked at Jasper, and then at Edward.

"I'm gonna. . .hang out here for a while. Guess we're not playing video games tonight."

Edward nodded and walked up the stairs, leaving me alone with Jasper, who was rocking back and forth on his heels, watching me. I frowned.

"What're you looking at?"

He shook his head and smirked.

"You've messed up my life man. . .I had the girl, I had it good, and you took it all away. And thanks to my rank, how good I've got it in with the higher ups, I've got a way for you to pay."

I started to speak, when he pulled a needle out of his pocket and stuck it in my neck.

"O-ow! What the. . .what the hell. . ."

Jasper smirked and looked me in the eye, jerking the needle out roughly.

"Alright Em. You're going to do everything I say, when, and how, I say it. Got it?"

I looked down at him and nodded weakly, before blacking out and falling to the floor.


	23. Chapter 23

**Emmett's POV**

I woke up, one thing echoing throughout my mind. _Do everything I say, when, and how, got it?_ And then the needle. The needle in my neck, making me _want_ to do this. . .What I was about to do wasn't me. . .it was what Jasper wanted me to do. I got up off the couch, starting towards the door in the dark. Why would he want me to do this:! It's not going to bring Jenna back to him. . . Or would it? Julie is Jenna's best friend and now. . .Oh crap! I spun around and started walking back into the house, but something in my mind made me stop. His voice echoed in my head. _You're going to go out to that cottage, and you're going to rape her, got it?_

I paused and then turned back around, marching down the path to the cottage, my fists clenched. The cops are going to hear about this once it's all over. . .No. . ._And you're not going to tell anyone. You honestly think the authorities will believe that the army is producing a mind control drug? If you say anything, you'll en dup in jail, sex offender taken down on your file. Of course, if Julie is smart, she's gonna be going to the police anyways._

I stopped just outside the house, my hand on the doorknob and sighed. I guess there's no way around it. . .It's going to happen whether I want it to or not. I pushed the door open and walked inside, stopping when I found Julie sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels. She looked up at me and smiled, unaware as to what I was going to do.

"Hey Emmett! Jenna went out for some late night shopping with Alice apparently, so maybe. . .come back later?"

I shook my head and walked up to the couch, standing over her.

"I'm not. . .I'm not here to see her. . .I came. . .too see you."

She looked up at me and frowned.

"What do you mean?"

I grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her up off the couch, tightly against my chest. She tried pulling away, hardly a problem for me. Julie put her hands on my chest and glared up at me.

"Wh-. . . .Emmett! What are you going!"

I took her face between my hands and frowned.

"J-Julie. . .I'm. . .sorry."

Before she could speak, I crushed my lips against hers, and lifted her up into my arms, carrying her to her room, slamming the door behind us. She wrenched her lips away, and jumped out of my arms rushing across the room, keeping the bed between us.

"Emmett! St-stop it! What are you doing?"

I glanced over my shoulder, locking the door, and then took a step towards her.

"Julie. . .you know I wouldn't do this. . .on my own. . .This isn't me, it's-"

_Not a word about me! This is all you. _I clutched at my hair and mumbled under my breath.

"Get out of my fuckin' head!"

Julie frowned and walked around the bed, a concerned look on her face. She put her hand on my arm and frowned.

"Emmett. . .are you. . .okay?"

I froze up, and before either of us knew what was happening, I had thrown her down onto the bed, kissing her roughly, supporting myself over her on my elbows. She whimpered slightly, pressing against my chest, and I sighed.

"Please. . .don't blame me for this."

I reached down and lifted her shirt up, running my hand up her side. She moaned, but then it cut off and she started punching my chest.

"Emmett! Get off! Stop! P-please!"

I pulled away and clapped my hand over her mouth.

"Shut up. Close your mouth. And let me do this, so I can get out of here. Please."

"N-no! This is wrong, I mean-."

"Damn it!" I exclaimed hearing Jasper once again - _No mercy. She doesn't give in, you hurt her. _"Don't make me do this." I groaned at the pain in the back of my head that throbbed when Jasper talked. I still wasn't able to fight him.

**Julie's POV**

"Don't make me do this." He groaned, eyes clamped shut in pain.

"I'm not making you do anything Emmett! Please just get off of me and we can forget all about this." I pleaded before watching his eyes cloud over in anger and a scowl mark his features

"I said" He backhanded me across my right cheek "Close Your Mouth!" His voice raised to almost a scream before ripping my shirt off in my stunned state before latching his mouth onto the exposed area between my breasts.

Once I came out of my stupor I covered my chest with my arms and tried to scoot my way of his hold quickly. I managed to wiggle my way up to the headboard of the bed, though Emmett just sat there watching me with a predatory look in his eyes….a moment later I found out why. Before I could say a word the large man in front of me had yanked my pants off of my legs and thrown them to the ground next to us as I let out a light gasp of surprise. I felt the cold of exposure fight the warmth radiating from this monster of a man.

Laying an arm over my stomach under my breasts quickly to keep me in place Emmett started to kiss and nip his way down my navel until he reached my panties. As soon as he reached the small barrier I instantly regretted wearing my red lace ones. He saw that I wasn't turned on at all by these actions he was taking so with a scowl in place he started to roughly rub me through the light fabric of my panties - I bit back a moan at first until the rubbing started to hurt. The friction of the fabric along with the hard pressure was starting to hurt. I bit back a sob clenching my eyes shut to hold back the tears and try to ignore the pain - I knew this was only him getting started.

"Emmett, please….stop this." I whimpered before squeaking when he snapped off my underwear to run his thumb up my folds and feel my wet warmth.

He reached up and gripped my small neck in his massive hand, partially closing off my airway. I scratched at his fist while he pulled me up to face him. "Stop. Talking." I quickly nodded and gasped a breath as he threw me back against the head board - the room spun for a minute but came into sharp focus when I felt one of Emmett's long and wide fingers enter me. This feeling was foreign and a bit uncomfortable with the light throb of pain going through my lower extremities.

I sat there squirming under the weight of his arm which he had replaced under my bust while he added two more fingers with his first in my vagina. Not taking a moment to let me get used to the stretch from his fingers he started to furiously work his digits in and out of me at a painfully quick pace. The pressure of his arm was so great I could feel the bruise forming across my abdomen.

"Ah," I whimpered, trying to hold back a full scream not wanting to anger the man as my body responded to the attention and sent me into my first orgasm of the night. I could hear a light chuckle resonate from Emmett's throat as he felt my channel become slick and my vaginal muscles spasm around his fingers lightly before he gripped my bra and yanked me down under him once again.

Emmett crashed his lips against mine forcing his tongue down my throat and grinding his jean covered pelvis against my sensitive wet one - he had my legs spread leaving room for his hips to grid against mine already. I let out a muffled sound of protest while pounding on his chest and practically gagging on his tongue. I had a small mouth and he had a large tongue. His bruising kiss was nothing like any of Edwards.

"Damn it!" He growled grabbing my wrists in one of his large hands. He reached into my bed side stand drawer and pulled out some rope…..don't ask why I've got that in there. The point is he took that and tied my wrists tightly to the headboard, not tight enough to cut off circulation though.

With my hands restrained he just smirked and hovered over me and rubbed his groin against mine with steady precision and groaned as I felt a tent start in his jeans. My eyes went wide as he reached down to unzip his pants and pull out is half erect member. When I looked down I could already see 7 inches and I knew he was only going to get longer with his growing erection. I let out a whimper as my heart filled with fear.

When I saw him crawling up towards my head I started to pull my arms as hard as I could while trying to back up away from him. That only gave him a better way to lace his fingers into my hair and control my head. Once he had a good grip on my head - despite my struggling - he stuck his penis right in my face. I looked up at him wide eyed, questioningly.

"Well open you're mouth? What do you think, that I want you to check it for discoloration or something? Open your fucking mouth!" He growled jolting my head harshly, my neck screamed in protest. I clamped my jaw shut, the one thing I could control and he couldn't. He sighed angrily before backing up a little, letting go of my head and as I looked at him questioningly I saw red before I knew what was happening.

He had backhanded me across my right cheek again sending me back against the headboard. This split my lip and sent a shot of pain down my spine from the impact, feeling a drip of liquid on my chest I looked down and saw a few drops of blood run down my left breast.

"Why do you have to play with me!" I yelled lunging forward against the ropes and feeling them lightly cut into my wrists "Get it over with! Fuck me! Beat me! Kill Me! Just get it over with!" I glared at him for a second before biting my lip to hold back a sob and let my head hang in defeat at his blank stare.

"Open your fucking mouth." He growled pulling the back of my now messy hair to make me look at him.

"No." I breathed clenching my jaw again.

"You asked for it." He smirked before I felt a slice up my arm making me let out a choked gasp as I looked down. He had pulled out a switch blade and ran it up the outer side of my forearm: not deeply but enough to have me bleed a decent amount. It hurt like a mother.

A moment later I felt my head pushed back and his penis enter my mouth roughly shoving to the back of my throat - I gagged and my eyes watered. "You bite and I'll slit your throat then fuck your bloody body." I sobbed and the vibration made him let out a loud moan.

I barely had time to get a breath before he started to pump himself into my mouth furiously. The first few thrusts I gagged until I was finally able to relax my throat. After a minute of this I just stopped fighting his hold and let him force himself into me repetitively. With each thrust I could feel my lip bleed slightly more and rip a miniscule amount more. I finally felt him shutter before he pulled out of my mouth and exploded on my chest much to my utter revulsion. When I looked at his penis is had a thick streak of blood down the shaft from the slit on my lip.

I looked down at my left arm that he had cut and saw that the blood had started to clot and my whole lower arm and hand was covered in blood and setting in a small pool of my own blood. When I looked back up Emmett was trailing the dull part of the blade down my chest slowly from my neck to the crevice of my breasts until he slid the blade right under my bra and in one swift movement sliced through the center of it and my decent B sized breasts tumbled out of the ruined bra.

"Hm, not that great." He mumbled taking them in his huge hands and giving a hard squeeze making me yell out in pain.

He crawled away from me a little bit then grabbed my leg and pulled me so that I was laying on my back under him once again. This time he leaned down and gently set his lips against mine, slowly working them against his while trailing his left hand down my side to lightly grip my hip. I knew he had set down the knife because with his other hand he slipped his fingers into my hair to deepen his kiss and try to get a response from me. A moment later he tilted my head back and trailed gentle kisses down the under side of my chin, down the side of my neck, and then taking me unsuspecting sunk his teeth into my skin with an animalistic growl. Before he could leave a recognizable mark other than one puncture from a canine I jerked myself to the side. No matter what he did that night I wasn't going to be marked by this monster!

After three times of me evading his marks he finally gave up and just latched onto one of my nipples and started sucking while pumping into my vagina with his fingers once again; this time even faster than the last time. I let out a harsh moan of pleasure at the feeling of his hand along with him lightly nibbling on my nipple. Just as I almost reached another orgasm on his hand he pulled it out and rubbed his penis shaft along the slit, not entering just rubbing. I whimpered at this.

"Hmm," He mumbled into my ear "You like that?" slowly rubbing his shaft against my clit and between my folds.

"Monster." I bit viciously glairing at him, my breath coming out in a pant from the strain that had been put on my body so far that night. His eyes turned from teasing to vicious as he snatched the knife from the bed and pressed it to the outer part of my left breast: my glare held strong.

He chucked the knife at the wall to his right, it stuck into the wall three inches with a clunk. I continued to glare, not even glancing at said knife. He lightly ran the knuckles of his left hand down my right cheek before pinning me to the bed by a hold on my neck: not quite cutting off my airway but firmly enough for me to wheeze as I breathed. After a smirk he shoved his penis into my dripping vagina - his hand choking a scream of pain in my throat - only stopping for a second to gain his bearings.

"God" He groaned only half of his shaft in me "You're so fucking tight!" then shoved the rest of himself into me - all 8 inches. I could feel him start to get a little bigger with pleasure and twitch inside of me, my hymen ripping even more. Without a moments hesitation he started pumping viciously into me going a little deeper with each thrust. I could feel him in me, his warmth, the pain he was causing me, the humiliation, that's when I felt him hit my cervix and that sent my already hot muscles over the edge and I reached my second orgasm of the night with a whimper. I squirmed under him and let out a cry of pain when he slowly trailed the knife down the side of my breast before stopping to hold himself up and ram himself into me even more fully after grabbing my thighs and wrapping them around his hips.

With this hit he went right into my cervix and almost fully broke into my womb, this re-awakened my dying orgasm. His penis swelled with sperm as he held back his own release with a groan.

He was practically gasping for breath already when he held himself deep inside of me and firmly grabbed my hips while hitching my right leg on to his shoulder. I was able to breath fully at last and took a full breath just before he dug his nails into my hips and practically threw himself into me fully breaking through my cervix as I let out a loud cry of pain, a fourth orgasm rushed through me, and I felt his warm sticky sperm spill right into my penetrated womb. As he sat through the end of his own release he sat there still fully in my womb, practically gasping for breath as I actually did gasp for breath and held back my tears of pain and betrayal.

We sat like that for around ten minutes while he fully got his breath back and lost his erection. Once I felt him fully limp inside of me he slowly slipped out of me and got off of the bed with me watching him carefully. He walked over to the wall and pulled out the knife before slowly slinking over to where I was accept on the side of the bed that faced the door. I yanked at the ropes around my wrists trying to get away not wanting to know what he wanted to do to me now. When he loomed over me I whimpered before feeling him slice through the ropes on my wrists.

I slowly faced him curling my arms into my chest, when he grabbed my shoulder in the vice like grip of his left hand: knife still in his right. He yanked me up and curled a cut on my chest from the center between my breasts over to the right above my right breast and up my neck to the center of my right ear. It was deep enough that I started screaming as he did this and this act earned me a back hand across my right cheek once he was done. This one hit threw me back off of the bed and onto the floor on the opposite side of the room.

Almost like a robot he reached down, tucked himself back into his pants, and zipped up before walking out of the room leaving me sprawled on the floor quivering.

**Emmett's POV**

God, what had I done? I asked myself as I mechanically walked out of the cottage and into the house. I had barely any of Julie's blood on my person.

When I got to the house I sat down on the couch next to Jasper just staring at the wall ahead of me. Jasper's smirk was still in place as he stuck another needle into my neck - probably the antidote or something. Once he had finished and stood up, I collapsed onto the couch, watching him walk from the room.

The last thing I thought was - _How could I do that to my own sister-in-law? _- before blacking out.

**Julie's POV**

Once I was sure he was out of the cottage and a fare distance away I drug myself into the closest corner, curled into a ball on my left side, and sobbed into my knees.

After this whole ordeal I was feeling light headed from blood loss, bruised all over, no longer a virgin, and didn't think I could ever look at Emmett the same. All of the frustration, hurt, and anger had to be let out as my nails tangled into my long blonde locks. I released an ear breaking screech as I pulled on the tangled mass and heard loud thumps outside of the room that sounded almost like a horse galloping then quick footfalls enter the house.

I sobbed harder.

The door to my room crashed open and the last thing I saw before I passed out from lack of blood was four really tall tan boys wearing shorts with no shirts on, all incredibly built and looking rock solid.

"Dude, I think she's waking up!" I heard a rumbling voice mutter urgently, and the rustle of multiple people entering the room. With the feel of a hand as hot as fire yet strangely comforting and at least twice the size of mine encasing my small one I let out a light groan of pain at the ache I was feeling. I tipped my head to the side and slowly opened my eyes.

I was greeted by the site of at least five very large blurs and two small ones - in comparative to the large ones. That was all that could fit in the room from what I could tell. I blinked slowly until the blurs became clear images. The five large blurs were some dark skinned boys, one of the smaller ones was a dark skinned beautiful woman - only fault was four large scars down her cheek as if she had been scratched by something - though she was still incredibly beautiful. The scars made her look. The last and smallest blur was an older dark skinned man with long hair in a wheel chair. They were all apparently Native American and I felt very pale next to them all, and very short - very short, like a mouse, being attacked by a tyrannosaurus.

"Hey, look who's up." The beautiful woman smiled kneeling next to the bed I was on, "I'm Emily, can I know your name?"

"Julie" I croaked before a glass of water was handed to me. I took a deep drink and tried to sit up only to let out a sharp cry of pain and fall back down panting from the effort. "I'm….Julie" I panted finally gaining my breath once again.

"That's a pretty name, rather uncommon for someone so young." The man in the wheel chair commented with a fatherly smile "I'm Billy Black and when my boys found you, you were rather beaten up. Would you mind telling us what happened?"

"Um, I…." I sighed lightly "Thank you for helping me, I don't know…um."

"It's alright if you don't want to say. We just thinking we might be able to help." A man who appeared to be the leader - he just had that air to him - knelt next to Emily wrapping an arm around her, obviously they were together. "I'm Sam."

"I'm….Julie….You know that though. Um…I….I'm sorry…Thank you for helping me." I tried to form full thoughts but I was so jumbled and messed at that moment I couldn't even think.

"It's alright Julie, is there someone you want to call or…" Emily trailed off hoping to help calm my slightly panicked/worried state.

"Um, yeah. Could I use a phone," I mumbled trying to push myself up only to have my arm give out in pain. When I looked down it was my left arm that had been sliced. I expected to see the cut but was only met by a white bandage. I lifted the sheet and saw bandages all over my chest, my wrists, up my neck, and across my stomach though I couldn't remember the cuts on my stomach.

"I patched you up, you were bleeding quite a bit. Here, Sam could you help her sit up?" Emily asked the tall man and waited to hand me the phone until Sam had gently slipped both hands under me to set me up against the head board after Emily sat some pillows against it. The main thing I noted was that this man's hands were incredibly hot - temperature wise that is - and yet he was incredibly gentle with every move he made around Emily and with me.

"Thank you Sam, Emily." I mumbled amazed at the kindness they were showing me even though I was a total stranger. I quickly typed in Jenna's number and waited as I listened to it ring.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thanks to Julie for writing her own rape in that last chapter. Hehe. Let's go!**

**Jenna's POV**

I had just gotten into my car, when my phone started ringing loudly in my purse. I grabbed it and frowned when I saw it was a blocked number. _Hmm. . ._ I snapped it open quickly and sighed.

"Hello?"

I instantly recognized Julie's voice, freaked out by how scared she sounded.

"J-Jenna? Could you come pick me up? I'm at. . .uh."

I could hear her as she spoke away from the phone. _Where am I exactly? Oh. . .alright thank you._ She gasped slightly, making me jump and then started talking again.

"I'm uh, at the Quileute reservation. At Billy Black's house. Please, please come get me."

I jammed my keys in the ignition, holding the phone to my ear with my shoulder.

"O-okay. I'll be there in like. . .twenty minutes. I promise."

Julie sighed and spoke quietly into the phone.

"Thank you. . .Jenna."

I sat there in silence for a moment, before closing the phone and gripping the steering wheel. _Whatever happened to her, whoever did it, they're gonna pay. _I stomped down on the gas, and started speeding down the highway back to Forks.

**Julie's POV**

I set the phone down next to my leg and stared at the wall, my hands shaking slightly. Emily glanced at Sam, and then took my hands, smiling warmly.

"We'll take good care of you until your friend gets here."

I nodded and glanced down at the bandage on my arm.

"I just can't believe. . .he would do this to me."

Sam leaned forward slightly and frowned.

"Who? Who did this to you Julie?"

I leaned away slightly, and Emily smacked his arm.

"Calm down. We can deal with this later. She'd scared, traumatized. Give her space."

I started to protest, when the door opened, and a large, muscular, dark skinned boy stuck his head in the door. Emily look at him and smiled slightly.

"Hey Jake."

Jake frowned and glanced towards me, keeping his eyes down as much as possible.

"Is she. . .okay?"

Sam stood up and put his hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Jacob, stay out with the guys, now's not the time."

Jake cast a concerned look at me and then nodded, backing out into the hall. Billy smiled slightly, and looked at me, leaning back in his wheelchair.

"He's handling this well."

Sam smirked and sat down at the foot of the bed.

"And what, I didn't?"

Billy started to make a comeback, when we all heard a door slam, and looked up.

"_Where is she? I know this is the right house, now where's Julie! I know what goes on down here, my mom's in the neighborhood watch and she tells me all about it! You've got a gang going on down here, a little cult and if Julie's been hurt because of you-!"_

The door swung open and Jenna burst into the room, panting, followed by Jake, and a boy who was a bit shorter than him.

"Julie! O-oh my god what happened to you!"

The smaller boy grabbed her arm, but she jerked away and rushed to the side of the bed, kneeling down by my head, pushing hair out of my face.

"Julie, what happened? Tell me, what did they do to you?"

I shook my head and looked up at her.

"They. . .they helped me. Not their fault. Take me. . .take me home, please."

She glanced around at all the people that had gather around the room, and then turned her eyes on the two boys at the door.

"Carry her to my car please."

Jake glanced at the other boy and shrugged.

"Come on, Em. Let's clear the way and then we'll carry her through the living room."

'Em' nodded and followed Jake back out of the room, leaving us sitting in silence. Jenna looked me over and then turned to face Emily.

"Can. . .can you get her some clothes, please?"

Emily nodded and stood up, leaving the room, coming back later with a pair of jeans, a thin long sleeved shirt, and a coat that looked like it had some kind of native American roots. Jenne took them, and then looked at me.

"Can you change into these?"

I nodded and took the clothes, before looking at Emily, Sam, and Billy.

"Thank you for. . .helping me, but could you leave us alone for a minute?"

All three nodded and quickly made their way out of the small room, leaving us alone, so I could talk to Jenna. I got up off the bed, though it wasn't without pain, and started pulling on the clothes. I took extra care with the jeans, my pelvis was still sore. She stared at me and frowned.

"Julie. . .what happened to you?"

I turned and looked at her, my eyes cold.

"Ask your fiancé, Jenna."

She stood up and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What do you mean? Did Emmett see what happened, or—"

"_HE RAPED ME! _Jenna. . .Emmett. . .came into the cottage while you were gone, and raped me."

Jenna stood in silence for a moment, and then shook her head, her voice cracking.

"N-no, Julie, don't be ridiculous, it was. . .someone that reminded you of Emmett. You know him, he would never do that!"

I stared down at the floor and then looked at Jenna again.

"Jenna he. . .it was him. I saw him. But he wasn't. . .in his right mind, Jenna something was wrong with him! I don't know. . .maybe he was drunk or something, but it was Emmett. "

She stared at me for a moment, and then glanced towards the door.

"Let's just get you home."

Jake and Embry stuck their heads into the room, and Jake spoke.

"You ready?"

I glanced at Jenna, slightly pissed that she wasn't listening to what I was telling her, and then walked to the door, pushing past the two boys.

"I can walk, thank you."

Emily caught up with me before I reached the door and smiled slightly.

"Would you like something to eat before you go? We have muffins, eggs, toast."

I sniffed lightly towards what I assumed was the kitchen and shook my head.

"No thank you Emily. I should get going. I'm grateful you all found me. . .took care of me, but I wouldn't want to impose on your hospitality any longer."

Jake walked into the room and looked at me, and then Emily who cast a sly grin at him. He sighed and glanced over his shoulder before looking at me.

"Uh. . .let me. . .walk you to her car."

He passed me, and held the door open, waiting for me to step outside. I nodded and gave Emily a quick hug, before turning and stepping out onto the porch, Jake following along behind me. He sighed.

"So uh. . .we heard what happened. When you were. . .shrieking at the other pale face."

I looked at him as we crossed the yard and he had a slight grin on his face, I knew he was trying to be funny.

"Well. . .she's acting stupid. It's her fiancé that did this to me, and she refuses to believe it."

He nodded and put his hand on top of the car, watching as I got in.

"Well. . .you don't have to go back there if you don't want to, ya know."

I shook my head and buckled my seat belt quickly.

"I do. I have to make sure nothing like this happens to her."

Jake glanced over his shoulder, and I saw that Embry and Jenna were walking out of the house together. He sighed and looked back down at me.

"Well. . .if you ever feel unsafe. Come out here, we'll take care of you."

He cracked another smile before turning and walking back to the house. Embry and Jenna came up to the car, both watching me, and then she turned and gave him a hug.

"Thanks for. . .making me feel better. Taking care of her. Tell everyone inside I said thanks."

He nodded quickly and then walked back to the house, leaving Jenna leaning against the car. I huffed and stared down at my hands.

"Can we go now?"

She looked at me and shut my door, before turning and walking around to her side, dropping into her seat. I looked at her and sighed.

"Jenna. . .I don't care what you want to believe, but he raped me. There's no way around it."

She gripped the steering wheel, so tight, her knuckles were fading to white and she nodded.

"I know. . .Julie. I know."

Jenna slammed her door shut, and before I could speak, she slammed down on the gas and we were speeding back to the Cullens'.

**Jake's POV**

I walked back inside the house, Embry catching up to me. I looked at Dad and sighed.

"So what now?" He grinned and shook his head, maneuvering his chair towards the kitchen.

"That's for you to decide. That girl's broken, it's gonna take a lot to fix her." Embry punched my arm and grinned.

"My girl already likes me, how 'bout that!" Emily walked in, carrying a tray of brownies and smirked.

"She's also engaged, how 'bout that!" He waved his hand through the air and laughed.

"Details, details my good Emily. It'll all fall into place in time." Dad shook his head and squeezed through the door into the kitchen.

"Don't go starting trouble Embry! We won't keep you out of it." Sam joined us and nodded.

"He's right. If you decide to kick up the shit, we're not gonna side with you." I nodded and dropped onto the couch, though not before taking a few brownies. I sighed and stared up at the ceiling, thinking over what Dad had said. _That girl's broken. . . _I shook it from my mind and groaned, getting back to my feet.

"I'm gonna. . .go for a run."

I stuff the brownies in my mouth and walked out into the yard. Once I was under the cover of trees, I pulled off my jeans, and tied them up with the cord around my ankle, before phasing and running off through the trees. I kept my nose down as I ran, trying to pick up speed, when I caught Julie's scent. I looked up and saw that I was just off the side of the highway. _Hmm. . .maybe I could._

_Don't do it Jake._

_Dammit, Seth, why'd you follow me?_

_Heh, Sam told me to, duh._

_Well. . .don't. I gotta see where she goes._

_Sam doesn't want you t—_

_To hell with Sam! It's not like he ever leaves Emily's side, the least I should be allowed to do is go see where Julie is._ Seth was silent for a moment, before I caught his scent a little ways off to my left.

_At least take me with you, then. Sam's gonna kill me when I get back anyways. _I smirked and started running again, stopping when I lost the scent. Seth snorted.

_Well. . .they were in a car right? Maybe they rolled this window up, check the other side. _I bowed my head in a nodded and then dart across the road, Seth following me. I snickered lightly when I caught the scent again and started running.

**Emmett's POV**

I woke up on the couch and sat up, surprised to find that Jaz was still sitting in the chair across the room. He smirked and glanced towards the door.

"Esme's gonna be home any second now, better find a good excuse for the blood." I looked down at my hands, jumping when I saw they were covered in blood, blanching when I remembered how it got there. Just as he said, Esme walked in through the garage door, carrying a few bags of groceries.

"Hey boys! How's everyth- . . .Emmett. . .how'd you get blood on your hands?" I looked back at my hands and stood up.

"I went for a drive and uh. . .hit a dog. I moved it out of the road and I guess I got some of the blood on my hands." She wrinkled her nose and sighed.

"Go wash it off, now. That's gross." Esme shuddered lightly, before turning and walking into the kitchen, leaving me alone with Jasper again. He grinned.

"Good lie, bro. Never thought you had it in you." I glared at him as I walked to the bathroom in the hall.

"You are no brother of mine. This is all your fault." I washed my hands quickly before turning and walking back to the living room. Jasper smiled.

"Yeah, it's my fault. And I'm proud. I can go back and tell my superiors that the drug worked. Whoop-dee-doo. But nothing, could be better, than what's going to happen when Jenna finds out." I tensed, and looked up when I heard tires pull up the driveway. I walked out the front door and into the yard, smiling when Jenna pulled up into the spot next to me. I leaned down into her window and kissed her.

"Hey, what's going on?" She looked over at Julie, who had shrunk away against her door and then up at me.

"Why don't you tell me?" Jenna pushed her door open, nearly knocking me to the ground, and walked around to Julie's side, holding her door open for her as she got out, every part of her that was masked by clothes covered in bruises. I held my hand over my mouth. _I. . .I did that? _Julie glanced towards me and shuddered before turning and walking into the house. Jenna stared after her and then looked at me, tears streaking down her cheeks.

"Why. . .why would you do that, how could you?" Before I could speak she was in front of me, punching my chest, though it didn't hurt at all. I started to wrap my arms around her, but she jerked away.

"No! Don't touch me! After what you did to her! What, would, persuade your mind to do that? She's my best friend, your fiancé's best friend, and you rape her! You rape her, and then leave her there to die! It's a good thing the Quileute boys found her or it would have been me!" I stood there, letting her yell at me until all she could do was burst into tears, running her hands over her face.

"And why, why would you do it, when you had me? Am I just. . .not good enough for you anymore, or something?" I shook my head quickly, taking her hand in mine.

"No. Jenna, listen to me, if I had had my own say, I wouldn't have done it! It was—." I looked up when I saw Jasper in the window, shaking his head slowly and sighed.

"I want to tell you Jenna. . .but there's something over my head, bigger than this, and I just can't." She looked up at me, her eyes red.

"Emmett. . .why?" I looked down at her, my heartbreaking at how I was hurting her.

"Jenna. . .you can't speak a word of this once we're inside okay? You stay mad at me, and we'll be okay. But this is all Jasper's fault. Trust me." Jenna shook her head, and pulled her hand out of mine.

"I don't know if I can anymore." Before I could speak another word, she turned and walked into the house, leaving me standing out in the drizzle, alone.

**Jake's POV**

I snorted slightly when the smell of bloodsuckers hit my nose, and glanced back at Seth as we came to a clearing. In the center, was a large house, one side completely glass. Seth yipped.

_I know this place. It's the Cullens' house. _I stopped abruptly and growled.

_Cullens. . .She's staying with the Cullens? _ I started forward, intent on dragging her out of there by the back of her jeans if I had to, when another voice cut into my head.

_Jacob. Get back to Emily's, this isn't your place. _I shook my head roughly, and took a slight step back.

_It's dangerous for her to be there, Sam. You know that. _He growled, making me smirk in my mind.

_Jacob, if she was in any danger she'd be dead by now, so GET HOME. _Seth nudged me with his shoulder and nodded.

_C'mon, Jake. She'll be fine. Let's just head back for lunch or whatever. _I looked back at the house, longing coursing through every fiber of my being. I rolled my eyes when Embry jumped on.

_Seriously man, control yourself. You don't see me running after Jenna, do you? They'll be fine. Both of them. . . .R-right, Sam? _Sam groaned.

_Having two new Imprints is annoying. YES both of your girls will be fine, now Jake, get back here, NOW! _I growled and cast one more look up at the house before turning and running back to the rez, Seth hot on my tail.

**Emmett's POV**

I walked into the house, passing Jasper, and ran up the stairs to Carlisle office, pushing the door open, not bothering to knock. He looked up at me and frowned.

"Yes?" I stood there for a moment and then glanced over my shoulder.

"Carlisle. . .I did something bad, but it's not my fault!" He set his book down and stood up.

"Jasper already told me. And what do you want me to do?" I gaped at him, and then leaned against the door jamb.

"Did he tell you why?" Carlisle nodded.

"He said it was because you had a fight with Edward, and you wa—"

"That lying fuck! Carlisle, he didn't want me to tell anyone, but Jasper drugged me. . .he made me do what I did." Carlisle frowned.

"Emmett, it's impossible to drug. . ." He glanced towards the door to make sure no one was listening. "To drug a vampire, you know that." I frowned and then smacked my forehead.

"Oh, DUH. He lied, he was using his power! But c'mon Calrisle you know me, I would never do that to anyone!" Carlisle nodded.

"Yes. . .I know. But all that stands is what we're going to do with Julie. You came inside her, right?" I stared at him for a second and then nodded. He sighed.

"Which means she's probably pregnant. And you do recall what happened—"

"With Bella. . .oh my gahd, I didn't want to kill her! Carlisle you have to do something!" He frowned and started flipping through the book he was reading.

"I will look into it Emmett. Don't worry."

**Julie's POV**

I walked into the house, and was almost immediately bombarded by Esme, completely confused as to where she had come from.

"Oh, Julie, are you okay? What happened oh my god!" She paused and tilted her head towards the stairs, growling slightly.

"Dammit, Jasper. . .Okay, let's, come on, let's get you over to the couch where you can rest." I followed her quickly and nodded, dropping down onto the couch and sighed in relief. _Finally, rest._

**For now. . .**


	25. Chapter 25

**Jenna's POV**

I walked into the kitchen and sighed, rolling my eyes when my phone started ringing. I answered quickly and groaned.

"Ugh, hello?" I smiled brightly when I realized it was Grandma.

"Hi, dear! I was hoping to catch you before you go to sleep, you're coming to my party, right?" I nodded to myself.

"Of course! I wouldn't missed it for anything! It's. . .tomorrow right? At four?" Grandma laughed.

"Yes! And feel free to bring anyone you'd like! I heard you got yourself a boyfriend." I glanced over my shoulder towards the living room and sighed.

"Yeah, I did, but I don't think he'll be coming. " She sighed.

"Well, what happened?" I shook my head and leaned back against the counter.

"It was just. . .nothing. I can handle it. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Before she could speak, I closed the phone and stuck it back in my pocket, running my fingers through my hair. _I don't know what I'm going to do. . . _

**Emmett's POV**

I sighed and looked at Carlisle.

"Maybe. . .maybe now, we should tell them the truth. About us." He looked up at me incredulously and then smirked.

"Wasn't it _your _idea not to say anything when they moved in, in the first place?" I bit my lip and ran my hand over my hair.

"Well. . .yeah. But. . .if Julie's pregnant. . .they should both know. . .what we can do. Carlisle." Carlisle stood up and nodded.

"Alright. Now that you're thinking clearly. Let's." He walked to the door and sighed, speaking to the whole family. "Family meeting. Living room. Now."

**Jenna's POV**

I sighed and walked back into the living room, smiling when I saw Julie sitting up on the couch, staring at the TV, though it wasn't on. I sat down next to her and sighed.

"Are you still going with me to Grandma's party tomorrow? You don't have to if you don't wa—"

"I don't want to be alone." She gasped out. I frowned and put my hand on her good arm.

"Uh. . .I'm sure Edward will—" She cut me off.

"I want to stay with you." I nodded, and looked up when the Cullens all walked into the room at the same time, though from different doors. I looked up and saw Carlisle walking down the stairs, followed by a sullen Emmett. Julie glanced over her shoulder, and then threw herself into a good show of pretending they weren't there. Emmett walked around and stood in front of her. She started shaking slightly, but he didn't move.

"I'm sorry. . .we're going to explain all of this." Jasper looked up, frightened, and started slowly edging towards the door. Emmett looked up and let out an animalistic hiss, making Julie jump and shrink back into the couch.

"Stop him!" Edward spun around and, like a bullet, speed and everything, bolted forward and grabbed Jasper, dragging him back into the room. I frowned and stood up, looked from Edward to Carlisle.

"How did he. . .and the. . .running?" Carlisle sighed and sat down in the big chair, glancing towards Emmett, who was still close enough to Julie to make her scared. I grabbed his arm and pulled him away, casting him a meaningful look before turning back to Carlisle.

"What's going on, Carlisle? Tell me now." Esme looked at him, and then Jasper.

"Carlisle, are you really?" He nodded and ran his fingers through his hair.

"It was Emmett's decision to tell Jenna, and it's his now to tell Julie." Edward clenched his fists and hissed.

"Why? Why if she's mi—"

"She was raped, Edward." Carlisle spoke bluntly, telling Edward the truth, and we all looked up at him. Edward froze, looking from Julie to Emmett, before crouching down to leap over the couch, held back by Carlisle who had seemingly materialized right next to him.

"Edward. It wasn't Emmett's fault." Edward growled and tried to pull out of Carlisle's grasp, to no avail.

"Whose was it then? You know what's going to happen now Carlisle, it'll be just like with Bella!" I frowned and glanced from Emmett to Edward and then frowned.

"What are you guys talking about? Bella was killed in a drunk driving accident, right?" The entire family was silent, and I clenched my fists. "Right? Don't tell me this is another lie!" Emmett took my hand, and I pulled away roughly.

"Don't touch me until I know what's going on! What aren't you telling us?" Esme took a step forward and frowned.

"Dear, it's very complicated a—"

"Tell us." I looked down at Julie who had stood up, and was letting her eyes roam over the family.

"What's going on? What's going to happen to me that's just like Bella?" Carlisle looked at Emmett, and then at Edward.

"Before you. . .Edward. . .was married. To Bella. And, he. . .got her pregnant. She died giving birth to the child." I looked up, at Emmett, and then at Carlisle.

"But that doesn't always happen, right? Just when you don't have the right supplies or. . .whatever!" Carlisle shook his head and stepped away from Edward, switching his grip to Jasper's arm.

"That wasn't why she died. It was because of what she was giving birth to. It. . .wasn't, human." I looked at Emmett.

"What does he mean, not human?" He sighed and looked at Carlisle.

"Not human. Like us."

**Embry's POV**

I walked into Emily's place and yawned. _Man, I'm beat. _I crossed the room into the kitchen and grinned when I found a bowl of chili was set out on the table. Emily called out from one of the other rooms.

"That's for you Em! Your mom called she said you're staying here tonight. She had an out of town thing or whatever!" I rolled my eyes and grabbed a spoon out of one of the drawers, sitting down at the table.

"'Kay! Thanks Emily!" I dug into the chili and smirked when Seth was dragged in behind Quil.

"What'd he do now, Quil?" Quil dropped Seth onto the ground and growled.

"Told Claire's mom I'm a registered pedophile! Now I'm not allowed to see her anymore!" I snorted and looked at Seth.

"Good luck when Sam gets here kiddo. He's not gonna let you get away with it." He shrugged and sat down at the table next to me, leaning back in the chair.

"Eh, whatever. If I die, I die." Quil growled and started for the door.

"I'm gonna. . .go for a run. Jared and Paul are on their way back so, watch out." We nodded and watched as he left, before I sighed and put my feet up on the table.

"Seth. . .have you seen Jake today?" He shook his head and smirked.

"Last I heard he was lurking around in Forks, sticking to no-man's land apparently. Sam was mad after we came back from the Cullens' place. Ranting about how we could have been killed, breaking the treaty, blah blah blah. Dr. Cullen needs to find some way to surgically remove the stick from Sam's ass. I'll pay for the research and everything." I laughed and punched his arm.

"Don't let the elders hear ya say that. They might see it as treason." Seth shrugged and ran his fingers through his now short hair.

"Eh. Whatevah. So, Halloween's in three months, have we a plan for the big night?" I nodded eagerly and laughed.

"Take what you can—" He bumped fists with me.

" –Give nothing back." We both howled, and Emily stuck her head over the banister of the stairs.

"Calm down, you two." We laughed and got up, immediately sitting back down when Jared and Paul walked in the door.

"Emily? Is there any more of that chili left?" She came down the stairs and chuckled.

"Sorry boys. The rest was for Embry, he's staying over tonight." Sam walked in and wrapped his arms around Emily's waist, kissing her hair.

"Which means, no food for you guys. So if that's all you're here for, begone." Jared and Paul immediately turned around and walked back out of the house, leaving just me and Seth with Sam and Emily. I stood up and sighed.

"Uh. . .well. . .Seth has punishment so. . .I'm gonna go. . .pass out on the couch now." I waved at Seth and then walked into the living room, doing just that.


	26. Chapter 26

**Hehehehe**

**Emmett's POV**

"What does he mean, not human?" I sighed and looked at Carlisle, hoping he would answer for me.

"Not human. Like us." Jenna looked at me and ran her fingers through her hair.

"What. . .huh?" Jasper rolled his eyes and hissed.

"We're v—"

"You keep your mouth shut!" I screamed at Jasper. It must have set Julie off because she burst into tears. Edward started towards her, but she took a step away and stared down at the ground.

"Em- . . . . .Somebody just tell us what this is about." Carlisle sighed and put a comforting hand on her arm.

"We. . .aren't. . .like other people. Girls. . .myself and my family are, vampires." Jenna glanced towards me and smirked.

"Y-you're kidding right? Carlisle we're not stupid." He chuckled and shook his head.

"No, I'm not kidding. We are vampires."

**Jenna's POV**

I froze at the serious tone in his voice.

"So. . .when you said you were keeping me here to keep Jasper happy. . ." Esme jumped in.

"No! Nothing like that! We would never-. . .Uh, you see, we don't drink, human blood. We feed off of animals. We would never hurt you girls. You're like family to us." Julie glanced around at all of them and shook her head.

"This is crazy, I'm out of here." She turned on her heel and walked out into the yard, towards her car. I glanced towards Carlisle, and then followed her out into the yard.

"I'm uh. . .I'll drive." I pulled my keys out of my pocket and got into my car, waiting until Julie had got in, to spin the car and pull out onto the road, pulling over about ten miles away. I frowned and looked at her.

"Where are we going to go? Our parents won't let us come back. We have no other family out here any more." She sighed and rested her head on the dashboard.

"Let's go down to the reservation. They said we could stay there." I nodded and started the car again, speeding down the highway, sighing in relief when I pulled up in front of Billy's house. We got out, and I started towards the house, when a huge red wolf bounded out of the trees, howling loudly, follow by two others I grabbed Julie and pulled her onto the porch, ducking down and screaming as the wolves rolled by. The door swung open behind us, and we looked up to see Billy sitting in his wheelchair, chuckling lightly.

"Come on in girls." We stood up, and two of the wolves looked at us, before turning and running into the trees. Billy shook his head and pushed the door open more so we could squeeze past his chair.

"They'll be back in a bit." We followed him inside, and I stared at him.

"Wh-what. . .who . . .huh?" Billy chuckled and grabbed a beer off the counter.

"You'll see." Minutes later, Jake and Embry bounded inside, laughing and trying to push each other over. Julie frowned and looked at Jake.

"You were the wolf?" All three of the guys looked at her, and Jake glanced at Billy, waiting for something. After a few seconds of communicating with their eyes, Jake looked at Julie and nodded, a crooked grin on his face.

"Heh, yeah?" I frowned and looked at Billy.

"Yeah?" All three guys nodded and I groaned.

"Dammit! Why is everything real!" Embry frowned and then looked at Jake.

"The Cullens?" I looked up at him and nodded.

"Yeah! You knew too?" Billy rolled his chair around and looked up at me.

"Yup. We all did." Julie hissed and dropped down onto the couch.

"Well. . .I'm never going back there again." I looked at her and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Jewelz. . .what about. . .what Carlisle said?" She shook her head and clutched at her hair.

"N-no! I'm not pregnant! I can't be! He's yours!" Billy raised his eyesbrows at her and shook his head.

"Well. . .if symptoms arise, you're going back." Julie looked up at him, shocked.

"Huh?" He nodded.

"If this happens, they're taking care of their own mistake. They know how to handle it. . .more or less." Julie jumped up.

"More or less? What do you mean, more or less? Oh my. . .oh my god I think I'm gonna be sick!" Jake grabbed her arm and pulled her down the hall, pushing a door open and following her inside. Seconds later we could hear Julie's retching, and Jake murmuring quietly to her. I walked down the hall and peered in to see Jake holding her hair while she threw up. I shook my head and sighed.

"Crap."

**Emmett's POV**

I started for the door, and Edward sighed.

"They went to the reservation. Don't bother scenting her." I frowned and pulled out my phone, sending a text to Jenna.

_Meet me at the park in town, alright? I need to see you._

I shut my phone with a sigh, waiting for an answer.

**Jenna's POV**

I looked down when I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket, frowning when I saw it was a message from Emmett. I opened it and sighed, writing my answer.

_Uh. . .okay. Ten minutes, don't be late._

**Emmett's POV**

I grinned and started for the garage.

"I'll be back in a bit! See ya!" I saw Esme smiled out of the corner of my eyes and then ran through the door, jumping through the window in my Jeep.

"Alright let's go!" I pressed the remote to open the door, and backed out, speeding down the driveway, and then down the road. I pulled up in the park's parking lot, and jumped out the window, settling on the hood. I looked up when Jenna pulled up in her car and smiled. She looked warily up at me and I sighed.

"I'm not going to hurt you. . .I want to talk to you. Please?" She nodded and got up, crawling up onto the hood with me. She frowned and took my hand, not speaking for a few minutes.

"So. . .you're a vampire." I smirked and ran my fingers through her hair, pleased when she didn't pull away.

"Y-yeah. But I don't eat humans, I promise. I prefer grizzlies." Jenna rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I guess that's good to know." I took her face gently between my hands and made her look up at me.

"Are you scared? After what happened with Julie? After everything?" She placed her hands over mine and smiled, her eyes misting over.

"I'm scared of losing you because of it. Why'd you do it?" I wiped her tears away with my thumb and smiled.

"I just. . .some vampires have special powers. . .Jasper used his to get revenge against us, to make me do what I did." She sobbed quietly and tried to turn away, but my strong hands held firm.

"What if. . .what if he tries to do it again? What if he makes you hurt me?" I shook my head and kissed her hair.

"Nah, naw, that'll never happen babe! I'd never, ever hurt you. . .ever. I want you to come home. I'll clean up Julie's room, if she wants to come back, I'll live in the cottage with you if she doesn't. I just want to be with you. To have you with me." Jenna looked up at me and put a hand on my chest.

"What if she's. . .what if she's pregnant? You guys said something about that, what'll happen?" I sighed and ran my hand over my hair.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask. Carlisle is going to do whatever he can to keep her safe, and. . .I'm not going. . .to skip out on my responsibility. I'll. . .take care of the baby, no matter what." She frowned and looked down at her hand.

"You said. . .Bella died. . .will Julie. . ?"

"No! No, Carlisle, is going to keep her alive. . .though. . .she might not do it human." She bit her lip.

"You mean. . ?" I nodded.

"Yeah. We'd turn her into a vampire. It'd be the only way if she loses a lot of blood. But he won't let it go that far this time. He knows how he'd get the baby out, and that'd be it." I sighed and looked her in the eyes.

"So there's only one thing left to ask. Will you come home?" Jenna ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"I have one question though. . ." I nodded, wanting her to finish so we could go home as quickly as possible. "Can I be a vampire too?"

**Julie's POV**

I groaned and leaned into Jake's arms once I was finished. He handed me a towel and I wiped the sweat off my face, and then my mouth.

"Th-thank you." He was silent for a moment, and then growled.

"That bloodsucker is going to pay for doing this to you. I promise." I stared down at the floor, and then looked at him shocked when his lips brushed against mine.

"Oh! I-I'm sorry. . .I didn't. . ." I trailed off when I heard him chuckling in my ear.

"Don't worry about it. What, did you think you burned me or something? It's okay Julie." I frowned and looked up at him surprised when he leaned down and pressed his lips against mine. The tear in my lip burned slightly, but I moaned and leaned into his arms, my head leaning back against his shoulder. I pulled away slightly and sighed.

"I have to go back. . .if this is happening. . .If I'm. . .pregnant. I'll need Carlisle to take care of me." Jake nodded and kissed my hair.

"I'll take you. Do you want to go now?" I nodded and stood up, with Jake's help.

"Yeah. . .please." He sighed and held me back before I could leave the room.

" I. . .imprinted on you, Julie." I frowned and looked up at him.

"What?" He smirked and ran his fingers through my hair.

"It's. . .a wolf thing. When a wolf sees 'the one' it's like. . .it's not gravity that's holding them to the ground anymore. . .it's her." I gasped slightly, and examined his face, expecting a grin or something that could reveal that it was a joke, but his face was completely serious. He smiled.

"Come on, I'll take you back. . .I don't think Sam will be too happy about it, but hey, I'm your guy." He winked at me and then sighed, taking my hand and pulling me along behind him, out to a small red car by the house, opening the passenger door for me.

"Let's go." I nodded and caught in, closing my eyes as I rested my head back against the seat.


	27. Chapter 27

**Yay next chaptaaaaah!**

**Jenna's POV**

I walked up the stairs and into Carlisle's office, standing by his side as he checked over Julie. I walked around him and stood next to Julie's head, smiling slightly.

"Hey. . .how're you doing?" She laughed weakly and glanced towards Carlisle.

"Fat. . .fat but good. Is Jake?" I nodded and glanced over my shoulder.

"He's out there. . ." Carlisle sighed.

"Is the pack still. . .concerned?" I nodded and straightened up, leaning back against the wall.

"They're afraid the Volturi's going to come. . .again. Jake has no problem with splitting off again, Seth and Leah are back with him. . .Embry's still down on the reservation." I rubbed the tears out of my eyes and sighed. Julie frowned.

"Didn't you ask him to come?" I nodded and leaned against the wall.

"Yeah. . .but, Sam wouldn't let him come, so I'm just. . .frantic." Carlisle looked up from the bruised bulge in Julie's lower torso and sighed.

"We're going to have to remove this. . .soon." Julie hissed slightly and reached out to him.

"Don't' call the baby a 'this'! She's a girl, Carlisle." He looked at me and nodded.

"Yes. Okay. And so, when we take _her _out, Emmett will take her, feed her and then, you'll—"

"Go to the reservation with Jake, I know, it was my idea." I looked at Julie, who had tears in her eyes, though her voice was smooth. Carlisle looked at me.

"And. . .then. . .Emmett's okayed it. . .so, I'll take care of the change tomorrow." Julie glanced towards me and frowned slightly.

"Will she be. . .safe, around the baby?" My eyes widened and I crossed my arms over my chest.

"I would never. . .hurt her. You know that." I spun on my heel and walked out into the hall, leaning against the wall. Emmett came up the stairs and pulled me into his arms.

"She didn't mean it like that, you know it." I sobbed and rested my cheek against his chest.

"Can. . .can you just change me now? Please?" He shook his head and sighed.

"I would. . .but, I don't . . .I don't know if I could stop." I looked up at him and kissed him softly.

"I trust you." Emmett shook his head and sighed.

"I don't trust myself, alright? Let Carlisle do it, and then. . .everything will be fine." I nodded, and started for the stairs, when Julie let out a bloodcurdling scream. I sped to the door, for once faster then Emmett and walked in on Carlisle giving her another shoot of morphine. He sighed.

"Another rib." Emmett ran his hand over his face and murmurred.

"This is my fault." Julie turned her head to glare at him.

"Yeah, it is. If you hadn't—"

"Julie." I cut her off and stared down at the ground.

"You know this wasn't Emmett's fault. Jasper made him do what he did. And you know that. " She rolled her eyes and stared up at the ceiling.

"This is still his baby. His doing, his fault!" Carlisle looked back at us and sighed.

"Maybe you two should go, for now." I nodded and left the room, Emmett trailing along behind me. Once we were downstairs, Esme got up from the couch and sighed.

"Would you like something to eat, Jenna?" I nodded and sat down in the armchair, holding my head in my hands.

"Yes, please." She nodded and walked into the kitchen, coming back seconds later with a small stack of pancakes.

"The wolves already came in to eat, I figured you'd want some too." Emmett wrinkled his nose slightly and smirked.

"I thought I smelled wet dog." Esme rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Emmett, stop that. Oh! Jenna, when you're done eating, there's someone who came to see you." I looked up, and smiled when I saw a deep brown wolf looking in the window. I beckoned for him to come in, and he nodded, running off towards the trees. A few minutes later, Embry bounded in the door, dropping down next to me on the couch.

"Oh hey! Are those pancakes for me?" He reached for the plate, and I immediately stuck my hand out, holding it away.

"No! Bad dog! These are _my_ pancakes!" He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Fine, be that way, meanie." Emmett rolled his eyes and walked into the kitchen, leaving the two of us on the couch. I shook my head and cut off a bite of the stack of pancakes.

"He. . .doesn't like you much." Embry smirked and draped an arm around my shoulders.

"Nah, he's just jealous." I looked up at him and grinned.

"Well maybe you should stop making him jealous." Embry gasped and his face molded into a look of shock.

"Moi? Purposely making my bestfriend's fiancé jealous? Never!" I smirked and handed him the plate of pancakes.

"Here, take these, I'm not really that hungry. So much is happening." He frowned and ran his hand over his hair, making it stick out at random directions.

"Are you still. . ?" I nodded and ran my fingers through my hair.

"Yeah. . .he's changing me tomorrow." Embry sighed and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Is that what you really want? It's not just to. . .prove something to the big guy or whatever?" I smirked at his nickname for Emmett and sighed.

"No. I want this. I want to be with him forever." He grinned and looked at me.

"I'm gonna say what Jake would say. . .you wouldn't have to change for me, you know that, right?" I nodded and laughed.

"Of course I know that. But I'm perfectly happy with you just being my best friend. . .because I doubt I'm going to be seeing much of Julie for a while. . .probably not at all if Jake has anything to say about it." Embry nodded, and looked up when Jake bounded in the door, shaking his hair out, sprinkling us with droplets of water.

"That stream is so nice right now! You guys should go check it out, I'm serious!" I rolled my eyes, and, feeling bitchy, decided to burst his bubble.

"The baby broke another rib." He froze, and before I could speak, he bolted up the stairs, to Carlisle office. Embry stared after him, and then chuckled.

"Now. . .that wasn't very nice."

**Jake's POV**

I walked into Carlisle's office, expecting it to be just as bad as if was with Bella, but I was pleased to see that Julie was still bright eyed a bushy tailed. . .for a lack of a better term. I made my way past Carlisle, and smiled slightly at Julie.

"You okay?" She winced as Carlisle tightened a bandage around her chest, but nodded.

"Yeah, I'm okay. . this girl's just. . .restless?" I rolled my eyes and grabbed a chair, pulling it over so I could sit next to her.

"You don't have to act so brave. . .Carlisle could get her out of there as soon as you want, you just have to ask." Julie shook her head and sighed.

"I don't want anything to happen to her. . .I can't. . .love her, but. . .I don't want her to come out too early. . ." I sighed and glanced towards the window, it was starting to get dark.

"Well. . .you. . .don't do anything stupid. I'm gonna, try and get some sleep, okay?" I kissed her hair, and smirked when I heard a growl from behind me. I turned, and Edward was standing at the door. I walked passed him, stopping when our shoulder's were touching.

"Looks like I won this time, Edo. How does it feel?" He hissed and I pushed past him, walking down the stairs into the living room. Embry was sitting on the couch with Jenna, and I sighed.

"Let's go, Em. Sleep time." He nodded and got up off the couch, mussing Jenna's hair before turning and bounding out the door ahead of me. I glanced over my shoulder, frowning when Emmett walked in. _Filthy bloodsucker. . ._ I shook my hair out and sighed, walking out into the rain for the night.

**Emmett's POV**

I walked into the living room once the two guys had left and sat down next to Jenna, pulling her into my lap.

"Those dogs have the right idea. You should sleep too. You're not going to get much sleep for the next three days." I laid down on the couch, pulling her down with me onto my chest. She rested her head in the crook on my neck and I sighed.

"Now. Sleep."

**Carlisle's POV**

I worked silently over Julie, sighing when she had finally fallen asleep. I looked at Edward, who had been standing in the doorway for the past few minutes.

"You can't really blame her for not wanting anything to do with vampires anymore. After all that happened with Jasper, with Emmett, because of Jasper. I wouldn't expect anything else. You should go find something to do Edward. There's nothing for you here." He looked at me and then frowned.

"Why is Emmett taking the baby?" I looked back at him and sighed.

"Because he's the father. That's how it is." Edward hissed and then stormed out into the hall, leaving me standing there, stressed. A few moment later, Esme walked in, a small smile on her face.

"Are you okay? Edward. . .isn't very pleased with you right now." I shook my head and sighed.

"I suppose he thinks he has some claim to the baby, because he's 'married' to Julie." She frowned at me.

"What's with the. . .implied air quotes." I chuckled and sat down, running my fingers through my hair.

"Their marriage wasn't legal. I looked up the place they got it done at. A justice of the peace isn't employed there, never has been. If anything they were engaged. So I guess he would, but Julie doesn't want anything to do with the baby, and said that she wants Emmett to take it once it's out." I stood up, wrapping my arms around Esme.

"Let's. . .go for a hunt, shall we? I really need. . .some time away." She nodded and kissed me softly, making me smile.

"Let's."

_**The Next Morning!**_

**Jenna's POV**

I woke up to see Emmett smiling down at me. I grinned and kissed his jaw.

"Mmm, what?" He chuckled and kissed my hair.

"Starting today, I'll have you forever." I shook my head and ran my fingers through his dark curls.

"You already did." I sighed and rolled off his chest, almost falling onto the floor, if he hadn't caught me and set me upright. I groaned and stretched, working the kinks out of my back.

"Sleeping. . .on a vampire. . . hurts my back." He smirked and got up, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"So. . .are we going to Carlisle?" I nodded and ran for the stairs, jumping when I got to the foot and he was already at the top. I shook my head and made my way up, and past him to Carlisle's office, where he was setting up another drip on Julie's IV. Jake was standing by, watching, his eyes frantic. Carlisle peered over his shoulder and smiled slightly.

"I'll be right there. Wait for me in Emmett's room." I nodded and walked back out into the hall, Emmett right behind me. He pushed the door open and sighed.

"I. . .cleaned up a little bit, seeing as how you'll be here for three days at least." I smiled and looked up at him.

"Though, I'll be writhing and completely oblivious as to what's going on." I kissed him and sighed, sitting down on the bed. "And you won't leave me, right? You'll be here the whole time?" Emmett nodded and sat down next to me, his hand on the small of my back.

"Yeah. . .and. . .I guess. . the dog will be here too." I leaned into his arms and grinned.

"I'm glad you're being less hostile to him. It makes me happy. Embry is important to me, I'm glad you're seeing that now." He shook his head and chuckled.

"I don't, but I know you care, so I'm not going to keep him away. . .I guess." I nodded and looked up when Carlisle walked into the room, followed by Embry, who didn't look too happy, but he wasn't pissed either. Embry walked up to me and gave me a quick up.

"I'll be here the whole time. No matter. . .how bad you end up smelling." I smiled and looked up at Carlisle.

"So. . .are we ready to do this?" He nodded and pulled out a syringe out of his pocket. My confused look made him chuckle as he explained.

"Venom. It's less messy than actually biting, and it should work faster." Embry shifted uncomfortabley, and I nodded at Carlisle.

"Alright, let's go then." Emmett and Embry moved as I laid out on the bed, Carlisle leaning over me with the syringe.

"I'm going to. . .inject this into your heart, and I'll see you when you come out of it." I reached out and took Emmett and Embry's hands, just as the burning started.

**Julie's POV**

I woke up and smiled when I saw Jake sitting next to me, leaning his head back to stare up at the ceiling.

"Hey." He looked up at me and smiled, though his eyes were still said.

"Oh, you're awake. . .what's up?" I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Uh. . .I'm in bed. That's what's been up for the past month. I don't know if I'll even remember how to walk." He shook his head and sighed.

"I just want this to be over, I want you to be better." Jake leaned down and pressed his lips to mine, sighing. "Que Quowle." I reached up to wrap my arms around his neck, when I heard a sharp crack and gasped, pain shooting through my whole body. I screamed and pressed my face into his neck.

"M-make it stop! Jake!" He pulled away and shouted out into the hall.

"Carlisle! Hey!" Carlisle bounded into the room, his eyes wide, and I was shocked when I heard another scream overlap with mine. I gasped and shook my head, clenching my teeth in pain.

"C-Carlisle! G-get her out now! Ahh, it hurts!"

**Carlisle's POV**

I looked at Jake, before reaching over and grabbing a scalpel. I sighed and gestured towards the door.

"I need Emmett. Get him for me Jake." He paused, before turning and running out the door, coming back seconds later. I looked at Emmett and sighed.

"I know this isn't the best time, but I need your teeth." He looked at Julie and then rushed forward.

"Right now?" I nodded.

"Yes, right now!" He bit his lip and then nodded.

"Alright, Jake, get out." Jake looked at him and growled.

"No!" I shook my head.

"No, he's right Jake, you need to relocate. You can come back in as soon as we're done." He paced for a few seconds before turning and running out into the hall. I heard a crash as he broke something downstairs and the door slam. I sighed and looked at Emmett.

"Alright. I'm going to make the incision, and then you—"

"Yeah, I know. Tear the uterus with my teeth, the only thing that can, just do it!" I paused for a moment and then looked at Julie.

"I can't use morphine, it'd take too long, I'm sorry." Before she could speak, which I highly doubt she would have stopped screaming for, I took the scalpel and made the incision, from the top of the swollen area to the bottom. I glanced back at Emmett, and tugged it open slightly, before turning to him and nodding.

"Do it. Now. Hurry." He nodded and leaned down, taking a small piece of the hard, cold fibers between his teeth, and tugged back, causing a loud metallic screech. I waited until he was out of the way to reach in and pull out the baby, cutting the cord with my own teeth. I sighed and wrapped her in a towel, nodded when Edward walked in, grabbing a needle to close the incision. I turned towards Julie and smiled.

"Julie, this is you—"

"No. . .No, I don't want to see. . .just. . .take her away. . .get me out of here, please." I took a step back with the baby, who was now whimpering quietly, and nodded.

"A-alright. Emmett, take her, please." He stood up, using the other towel to wipe the blood off his face and nodded, taking the baby into his arms.

"Okay. Yeah." He turned away and walked out into the hall, down the stairs. I waited until he was gone to take over the closing of the wound and sighed.

"Thank you Edward. . .you can go." He stared at me for a moment, before turning and walking out into the hall. I sighed and looked at Julie.

"The last break was your pelvis. I'm going to put you in a brace, and it'll take about a month to heal. . .it was just a fracture, not too big of a deal." She nodded weakly, panting for breath.

"O-okay. . .thank you Carlisle."

**Emmett's POV.**

I walked down the stairs into the living room, smiling slightly when Esme walked up to me, holding her hands out.

"I'll take care of her, you go stay with Jenna. I know that's where you want to be." I nodded and bolted back up the stairs, taking Jenna's hand again, wincing as she screamed. Embry looked at me and hissed.

"I-Is it always like this?" I nodded and ran my fingers through her hair.

"Y-yeah. Always. Hey, Jenna, Jenna, you wanna look at me for a second?" Her eyes traveled wildly around the room and I smiled slightly, knowing she could hear me at least.

"Julie had the baby. . .w-we're gonna take care of her for her. . .when this is all done you get to name her, okay? It's all you." Her body jerked, and I sighed, looking up when she gave me what looked like a nod. I kissed her forehead and sighed.

"Don't worry, this'll be over soon. I promise." I kissed her hair and sighed, shifting in my chair nervously.

**Jenna's POV**

I tried to smile when Emmett' told me the news, that we more or less have a baby, a daughter, but all I could manage was the grimace that was already plastered on my face from the burning. Another wave of heat swept through my body and I screamed.

"_MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE! DO SOMETHING!" _I curled in on myself, and then collapsed back onto the bed, panting trying to get air into my lungs, hoping to cool the fire. I whimpered and hissed at Emmett.

"M-make it stop! Just k-kill me it. . .it didn't work, make it stop!" I squeezed my eyes shut and groaned. The heat was so much. I looked around when I heard Embry's voice. _Emmett. . .you sure he did it right? _Emmett didn't speak for a few seconds. _Y-yeah. Carlisle knows what he's doing, I trust him. _I screamed again and bit my lip, drawing blood, I could taste it, though there was something different to it than other time I had bled in my mouth.

I let out an animalistic hiss, unaware of how much time had passed, though I knew people were coming and going. I could smell them. There were different voices ringing in my ear - though I didn't recognize them - all the time. And after what could have been minutes, hours, days, I don't know, the heat started to lessen in my hands, though my core kept getting hotter and hotter. I thrashed my head back and forward and screamed.

"_EMMETT! MAKE IT. . .STOP THE FIRE ITS GETTING WORSE, PLEASE!" _ I sighed when I heard his voice, though I was still in pain. _She hasn't complained for the past few days. . .you think-? _Another, smooth voice, one calming and cool spoke back to him. _Yes, I think so. She'll come back to us soon. _I wanted to scream at them again, tell them to take away the fire, the one that was scorching my heart, which was beating faster, but the pain was too much, and all I could do was gasp for air. I writhed on the bed, clutching at the covers, surprised when I heard the tear of fabric. I could hear Emmett chuckle. _I was kinda hoping I could help her tear that blanket up. _The other man's voice chuckled. _That's entirely inappropriate, Emmett. _

I screamed, raking my fingers up the bed, shaking uncontrollably. The fire was isolated to just my heart now, which felt like it was pounding out of my chest.

"_CARLISLE! CARLISLE, I'M DYING MAKE IT STOP!" _ Carlisle spoke to me, making me realize the other voice was his.

"It's going to be alright, Jenna. It's almost over. I promise." I shook my head, panting.

"No! No, it's burning!" The heat rose, and my back arched, my abdomen lifting up off the bed. Carlisle hissed.

"Emmett, hold her down, it's finishing." I felt his hand on my waist, the other on my shoulder, and I twisted and convulsed, wanting everything to just stop. The heat reached its peak, and just as fast as it had started, it stopped, along with my heartbeat. Emmett was silent for a moment, before speaking to Carlisle.

"Is she?"

"Yes. . .Jenna, can you hear me?" I scrunched up my face, before opening one of my eyes and looked up to see Emmett and Carlisle leaning over me. I groaned and reached up to stroke Emmett's face, amazed at how clear everything was.

"Emmett. . .am I?" He nodded and lifted me up into his arms

"Yeah. . .you are." I sighed, leaning against his chest.

"And Julie?" Carlisle smiled.

"She is, still here. . .for the moment. She wanted to make sure you were okay. Jacob, wasn't all for it, and she wasn't too happy either, because she doesn't want to see the baby, but she said she wasn't going to just leave you." Running my fingers through my hair, I frowned.

"What. . .and the baby?" Emmett smiled slightly, his hand on my waist.

"A. . .little girl. You'd be surprised how much she's grown since she was born." I pulled away and looked up at him.

"How long was I out?" Carlisle chuckled.

"Four days. You seem to enjoy making people wait." I rolled my eyes.

"Like hell I do. That sucked." I took in a sharp breath and frowned at how strange it felt. The scents of everything entered my system, dust, Emmett, Carlisle, and everyone else downstairs. I frowned.

"Where's Embry? Is he still here?" I took in another breath and wrinkled my nose when I noticed a strong wet dog smell. "Oh yeah, he's still here." Emmett chuckled and kissed my hair.

"Glad to have you back." I shrugged and started for the door, but Carlisle sped around and stopped me.

"That. . .may not be the best idea." I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why not?" Emmett chuckled and grabbed my hand, pulling me to the bathroom, pushing the door open.

"Look at your eyes." I looked in the mirror, and, sure enough, my eyes were now a deep, bright, ruby red. I gasped and took a step back.

"What's tha—"

"It just means you're a newborn." Emmett smiled at me, standing next to me, looking in the mirror. I looked at his cool amber eyes and frowned.

"Why aren't mine like yours?" He kissed me and grinned.

"Because you're new. After a while of drinking animal blood, they'll look like mine. Promise." I sighed and leaned into his arms.

"And why can't I see the baby?" Emmett shook his head.

"It's just a precaution. They want you to eat before you do, so you'll be able to at least control yourself, okay? That's all." He pulled me back into his room and slid the window open, holding his hand out to me. "Let's go. Then you can see _your _baby."


	28. Chapter 28

**Jenna's POV**

Full, not quite enjoying the taste of deer blood, but glad my throat wasn't burning, I looked at Emmett and sighed.

"May I go see my baby now?" He smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Glad you see her as your baby. That makes me feel pretty damn good." I nodded and started towards the house, raising my nose, sniffing the breeze.

"Well. . .I smell Embry. . .and I smell. . .something else. . .it doesn't smell. . .like a human. . .does it?" He shook his head and smiled.

"That's her. That's the baby." I smiled bolted forward, reaching the door before Emmett could even tell I had left. He caught up with me and chuckled. "What else do you smell?" I turned towards the door, and put my hand on the doorknob.

"Uh. . .not Julie. . .where is she?" Emmett nodded.

"She's been in the cottage the whole time. With Jake."I nodded and opened the door stepping inside. Edward looked up when we walked inside, sitting on the couch, and then jumped up, walking into the garage. I frowned, and crossed the living room, smiling brightly when Embry came bounding in from the kitchen.

"Hey! You're not all screamy and stuff anymore!" I laughed and pulled him into a hug, careful to follow Emmett's advice and not squeeze at all. He pulled away and smiled. "Whoa, your eyes are creepy." I rolled my eyes and sighed.

"I just. . .want to see the baby."

"Your baby, now. Julie has completely surrendered the little angel." I looked across the room at Esme, who was holding a small girl, at least two years old, with long, curly brown hair, like Emmett's, and deep blue eyes, like Julie's, though with the situation, they could be easily passed off as mine. I smiled and looked up at Emmett.

"Am I allowed to hold her?" He nodded and I looked back at the little girl, who was now leaning out of Esme's arms, reaching towards me. My heart nearly broke for her, how could Julie not want this perfect girl? I held my hands out and took the girl into my arms, reveling in her scent, though it was nothing I couldn't handle. I stroked her hair and smiled.

"Hey, hey baby. You're so pretty. . ." Emmett wrapped an arm around my waist and smiled.

"What do you want to name her?" I looked up at him, shocked.

"You still haven't named her yet?" He shook his head and kissed her hair, smiling when she reached up and grabbed his nose.

"Nope. I told you, you were going to name her. It's all on you." I looked down at the little girl and smiled.

"Ah. . .how about. . .Georgie?" I looked up at Emmett and beamed.

"Can we name her Georgie?" He nodded and kissed me. I noticed how different his lips felt against mine, now that we were the same. I sighed and looked down at the girl.

"Georgie. . .my. . .my little girl." Georgie smiled up at me, and then leaned against my chest, snuggling into my hair. I kissed her hair and looked at Carlisle.

"So what does she. . .you know. . .eat?" He smiled and held up what looked like a stainless steel baby bottle.

"She prefers blood, though she can digest human food." I nodded, but then frowned and looked up at Emmett.

"What does he mean, prefers?" He chuckled and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Watch." He tapped Georgie's shoulder and grinned when she turned and looked up at him. "Georgie, do you want a cheeseburger?" She squirmed in my arms and shook her head.

"No! Blood!" Emmett shrugged and took the bottle from Carlisle, and then Georgie from my arms into his.

"Alright, here." He handed her the bottle and she immediately stuck it in her mouth, drinking the blood that was inside. The smell from it made my nose tingle, and my throat burn, but I knew I couldn't do anything. They might take Georgie away. Carlisle looked at me and frowned.

"You alright?" I nodded quickly and turned to Emmett, stroking Georgie's hair.

"Yeah. . .I'm fine. No worries." He smiled and turned to Embry.

"Billy called. He said your mother would like you home. I won't make you leave but, I won't take responsibility for any grief you get when you return." Embry shrugged and dropped down onto the couch, flipping on the TV.

"Eh, let my mom freak. I want to stay here with Jenna." I looked at him, not wanting to turn away from the baby.

"Embry. . .maybe, just for a little bit? I don't want your mom getting mad at you and not letting you leave your house at all. For me?" He frowned slightly, and then nodded.

"Y-yeah. . .okay, fine. I'll let Jake know that I'm heading out, and I'll be back when I can." He came me another hug, smiled at Georgie, and then ran out the door, shutting it almost silently behind him. I smiled after him, and then looked at Georgie, who was still waving after him. I kissed her hair and looked at Esme.

"So. . .has she been sleeping. . ?" Esme nodded.

"Like I said, she's been a perfect, angel." I smiled and looked up at Emmett, and then Carlisle.

"I'm going to. . .go see how Julie's doing. . .I shouldn't be gone too long." I spun around and before anyone could speak I was out the door and over the bridge, walking up the path to the cottage. I stopped abruptly when I smelt Jake, shaking my head back and forth, hissing. _Man that's gross! How can Julie not smell that? _I composed myself and kept walking, ignoring it when Julie's scent it my nose. _I can handle it. No big deal. . .she doesn't even smell that great._

I stopped and tapped super lightly, smirking when I heard Jake mumbling inside about how much I stink.

"Yeah, you don't smell that much better Jake, so I wouldn't be talking." He opened the door and rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. You want to see Julie before she leaves?" I frowned and crossed my arms over my chest.

"She's. . .leaving?" Julie called out from wherever she was.

"Let her in Jake!" He glanced over his shoulder, and then looked at me.

"And you're. . .okay?" I nodded, starting to get impatient.

"Yes, Jake, I will not eat Julie." I pushed past him and walked down the hall to Julie's room, where she was laying in her bed, wearing a brace around her waist. I walked in and sat down in a chair, smiling slightly.

"So. . .it looks like that little girl banged you up pretty good." Julie looked up at me bitterly and nodded.

"Uh, yeah. Broke my pelvis." My face fell.

"You. . .really want nothing to do with your own daughter. . ?" She shook her head and sighed.

"No daughter of mine. I had because of something that should never have happened. She's Emmett's baby, and yours by default. That's it. Nothing to me." I frowned, and my eyes lit up slightly.

"She's got your eye—"

"Your eyes. Not mine. Get that straight." I nodded quickly.

"Okay, okay. Uh. . .and Edward. . ?" Julie frowned.

"I don't. . .I don't want anything to do with this family anymore. . .our marriage wasn't legal, so, I'm going to go live with Jake, maybe get married once I can get back to walking again, and I'll be happy." I looked around the room absently and sighed.

"You don't. . .sound very happy."Julie's face turned into a glare as she looked at me.

"Well I am, okay! I am. . .perfectly happy with Jake and it'll be great!" Her voice dropped down to a whisper and she sighed.

"I've been talking to Jake. . .about the whole. . .treaty with the Cullens. . .they're not happy you were changed, but they're going to let you come to the reservation whenever you want, because of Embry's imprint on you. . .so it's not like we'll never see each other again. Promise." I nodded and sighed.

"Just. . .call often, okay? I don't want you to forget me. . .ever." She smiled and beckoned for me to come down to her height, pulling me into a hug.

"I never could. Even when I'm old and wrinkly, we'll still go out and go shopping. . .I'll just say you're my granddaughter or something." I smiled and stood up, slowly so I wouldn't jostle her or anything.

"Okay. . .I'll come see you as soon as you're settled in." Julie smiled, and nodded.

"Alright just. . .promise me, you won't bring her, okay? I don't. . .want to see her. . .at all." I paused and then nodded.

"And I figure you want me to tell her that I'm her real mom right? Not even mention you. . .ever?" She smiled up at me sheepishly.

"If you wouldn't mind?" I nodded, walking for the door.

"Alright. Can do. See ya." I waved once and walked out into the hall, smirking at Jake before wlaking outside and bolting back to the house. I walked inside and smiled when Georgie stretched her arms out to me again, squealing and giggling. I laughed and pulled her up into my arms, kissing her hair.

"Hey, baby. It's getting kinda late, you should probably get to sleep." She shook her head and tugged on my hair.

"No!" I kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Is that all you know how to say?" She pouted.

"No!" Emmett leaned down and looked her in the eyes.

"Your mom's right, you need to go to bed." I felt a secret satisfaction in being called 'mom', and nodded.

"Thank you. So, are you going to listen to me and your daddy, or are you going to give us problems?" Georgie sighed and leaned into my arms.

"Otay." I nodded and looked up at Emmett.

"Is your room. . ?" He nodded.

"Yeah it's cleaned up, go ahead and take her in there." I kissed his cheek, before turning and walking up the stairs, into Emmett's room, smiling when I found a set of pajamas, in Georgie's size, sitting on the bed. I changed her quickly and then laid her down, crawling onto the bed next to her. She looked at me and smiled.

"Night . . .Mommy." I smiled and kissed her hair, my arms around her.

"Goodnight baby." I sighed, and laid there in silence, watching as she fell asleep in my arms. I notice Emmett come and stand at the door after a while, and walk into the room.

"You want to come downstairs and watch TV or something? She'll never notice. She's too far asleep now." I shook my head, and smiled.

"I'm okay. Watching her sleep. . .it's fine." He shrugged and crossed the room, kissing both of hair, before turning and walking out into the hall. Down the stairs. I heard him speak to Esme, it was quiet, but still discernable.

"Yeah, she said she wants to stay up there." Esme chuckled.

"I understand why. If I had my own child, I wouldn't leave her for a second." I smiled at Esme's words and looked down at Georgie, who was still sleeping peacefully, snoring quietly against the pillow. I kissed her hair and sighed. _My little girl. . ._


	29. Chapter 29

**Jenna's POV**

I couldn't sleep, but I definitely spaced out for the next eight hours, which I doubt is something vampires do. The morning was going great, until Edward decided to start something.

I heard a rumble and then a crash just outside the house, followed by a loud growl. I wouldn't have bothered with it, if Georgie hadn't looked up at me and tugged on my hair.

"Mama?" I glanced out the window, and jumped up when I saw two or three trees fall to the ground.

"What the hell?" I scopped her up into my arms and walked out into the hall. I started down the stairs, until Emmett came out of the kitchen holding a hand up to me.

"Stay!" He turned and ran out the front door, leaving me, confused.

"Emmett! Dammit!" Georgie tugged on my shirt, her face concerned.

"Mommy?" I stroked her hair and started down the stairs.

"I don't know. . .Emmett!" I stuck my head out the door, and ducked back in when a clump of grass came flying and slammed against the door. Georgie screamed.

"Mommy!" I dashed back across the room, sighing in relief when I ran into Esme as she came out of the kitchen.

"What's going on?" She glanced towards the door and groaned.

"Edward decided, sometime in the night, that he doesn't want Julie leaving and now—" Another crash sounded from outside, and Georgie pressed her face against my shoulder, crying. I growled and handed her off to Esme, kissing her hair before turning and walking to the door.

"I'll. . .see what I can do." I waved slightly at Georgie and smiled.

"I'll be back, baby. It'll be really quick." I waited for her to flash me a quick smile before turning and running out into the yard. Julie was leaning against Jake's car, and I ran up to her, my eyes wide.

"Where's Edward? Jake? Emmett!" She shook her head.

"I don't know! They just ran into the trees. . . JAKE!" I sighed and turned towards the trees, taking in the breeze, sighing when I caught onto Emmett's warm, woodsy scent.

"I'll be back." I rolled up my sleeves, and pulled my hair back into a ponytail, before turning and running into the trees following the scent, until I came to a wide open clearing. Emmett on the side opposite from me, Jake to my right, and Edward to my left. Emmett looked up when I walked in and shook his head.

"Jenna! Get out of here, I got this!" Edward hissed and dropped down into a hunting crouch.

"Both of you leave! I'm fine!" Against my better judgment, I ran out onto the middle of the clearing, one hand out to Jake, and the other out to Edward.

"Both of you stop it! Edward, I know you're pissed about Julie, but blaming Jake isn't worth anything, this isn't his fault! And Jake, I know you want her to be safe, and I don't blame you, but there's one person to blame, and it isn't either one of you!" All three guys looked at me, though one of them was a wolf, and I nodded.

"Yeah! This isn't either one of your faults!" Edward growled.

"Then who?" Emmett looked at me, getting where I was going with this and nodded.

"It's Jasper. Jasper's done all of this. He made me do what I did. . . and. . . It's just his fault!" I nodded and looked at Jake, who was looking at Edward, who nodded at him.

"Yeah. Jasper's got that power, you know that. . .he. . .controlled Emmett, that night." Jake growled and turned, ready to run back to the house to drag Jasper out of the basement. (Where Carlisle had been keeping him the whole time.) I stuck a hand out to him and shook my head.

"Jake, come on. This fighting has to stop. It's not doing anything to help Julie, it's scaring my baby, which is not okay with me, and Emmett's out here getting in the middle of it, which is _not _okay with me. . .alright?" The russet colored wolf snorted, and then took a step back, away from all three of us, showing he wasn't going to fight, and I dropped my hands back to my sides.

"Alright. . .thank you. . .can we go back to the house, please?" Emmett bounded and kissed me, his arm around my waist.

"Gladly. . .Edward?" Edward rose up out of his crouch and nodded, his eyes still on Jake.

"Y-yeah. . .Jacob?" The wolf snorted and spun around, taking off towards the house. Edward rolled his eyes and looked at us.

"He said first one back get's twenty bucks." I snorted and started running, leaving the two guys in my dust, catching up to Jake easily.

"In your dreams, puppy!" I leapt over the stream just seconds before him, and half way across the yard too, dragging my feet, and tripping, falling over onto the porch, laughing.

"Twenty bucks Jake! Right now!" Julie raised an eyebrow at me, and smirked when Jake came trotting into the yard, grumbling to himself. He bolted into the garage and came out seconds later, himself, pulling a twenty out of his jeans.

"Fine. Brat." I snatched the twenty from his hand and stuffed it into my pocket, before walking over to Julie and giving her a hug.

"I'll see you around, alright?" She nodded and wrapped an arm around Jake's waist as he walked up.

"Yeah. Sounds good." I smiled, and reached up, scratching Jake behind the ear, laughing when his leg started shaking.

"B'bye boy! See ya later!" I walked away and he growled after me.

"Bitch." I looked back at him, over my shoulder and laughed.

"_I'm_ not the dog here, _you_ are!" Emmett 'appeared' next to me, circling his arms around my waist.

"That's my girl." I turned around and kissed him.

"I'm not your only girl now though, remember that." We both glanced towards the door when we heard Esme trying to teach Georgie to call her grandma, and he nodded.

"Yeah. . .I know." He looked at Julie and smiled slightly.

"See ya, Julie." She leaned into Jake's arms, but nodded.

"Y-yeah. . .I guess." Jake sighed and pulled the passenger door open, helping Julie into the car, before turning and looking at Edward.

"I'll uh. . .see you guys later." He smiled and got into his side of the car, and they both waved as the drove off, leaving the three of us standing on the porch. I leaned into Emmett's arms, before turning and walking into the house, smiling when Georgie ran up and hugged my legs.

"Mommy!" I smiled and picked her up, kissing her cheek before turning and pointing towards Esme.

"Who's that?" Georgie giggled and pulled lightly on my hair, making me grin.

"Gramma!" Emmett bounced forward and kissed her forehead.

"That's good! And uh. . .who's that?" He pointed towards Edward, and laughed when she just shrugged. I shook my head and sighed.

"That, is Uncle." She nodded and waved at him, before turning and snuggling into my hair.

"Love you, Mommy. . .Daddy." I looked up at Emmett, and then back at her.

"We love you too baby." I kissed her hair, and sighed when Carlisle came down the stairs, carrying her steel bottle. I took it from him and nodded, resisting the temptation to just drink it myself.

"Alright, thanks Carlisle." I hoisted Georgie up higher on my hip and handed her the bottle, smiling when she took it and started drinking. She paused and looked up at me.

"You want some, mommy?" Carlisle's eyes snapped up to look at me, as I paused. I glanced at Emmett, whose lips were pressed into a tight line. Shaking my head, I smiled.

"No. I'm okay. Go ahead and eat, baby." She watched me for a moment, before shrugging and starting back on the bottle. Emmett sighed and walked over to the couch, jumping over and turning on the TV. I smiled and looked at Esme.

"So. . .you wan—" She knew what I was going to say and smiled.

"I did want children. But she's yours. I'm perfectly happy with Emmett and Edward. They give me all the love, along with Carlisle, that I need." I nodded and ran my fingers through Georgie's hair, pressing my lips to her crown.

"And I can already tell that I'm going to get all I need from Emmett and Georgie, too." Georgie wriggled around in my arms and looked up at me, dropping the now empty bottle onto the ground.

"Mommy, play? Pleeeease?" I raised my eyebrows at her. _Almost a whole sentence. . whoa._ I looked up at Emmett and smiled.

"You want to?" He shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah!" Esme smiled and glanced out the window.

"I'll turn the sprinklers on if you want." Emmett's bounced up and down and grinned.

"Yeah! Alright! Go mom!" He sped out the door and started rolling around out on the grass, waiting for the water to start. Esme chuckled and walked out into the garage, to the console for the sprinklers. Georgie ran out into the yard, jumping on top of Emmett's chest, squealing when the sprinklers came on, soaking the two. I ran out the door and laughed, rolling into cartwheels, Emmett following after me, doing one handed ones while holding a squealing Georgie to his chest.

I stopped and looked at Emmett, taking Georgie into my arms.

"Emmett, go long!" He raised an eyebrow at me and then started running across the yard. I looked at Georgie and grinned.

"Daddy'll catch you I promise." I looked up at Emmett, who was standing on the edge of the trees. "Get ready!" I kissed Georgie's hair, before turning and easily tossing her across the yard, where she landed in Emmett's arms, giggling uncontrollably. I sped up to them and ran my fingers through her soaking hair.

"Was that fun baby?" She nodded, giggling into Emmett's shoulder, clinging to his shirt. I kissed her hair, and then looked up at Emmett, kissing him softly, leaning into his arms. He pulled me closer to his chest and grinned.

"Watch this." I looked at him, expecting him to run off and break something, but looked up at the sky, where there was a small break in the clouds. The break widened, and seconds later the whole yard was filled with light. I looked at Emmett and gasped when I saw that most of the light was coming from him, his skin, which, now that the rain Washington sun was hitting it, looked like a sheet of diamonds or something close to that. He turned to me and smiled.

"Look at you. . ." I had been so distracted by him, his beauty, that I hadn't realized that I was sparkling too, glowing even. Georgie looked at the two of us with wide eyes, and then smiled.

"Mommy and Daddy are pwetty!" I laughed and kissed her cheek, noticing she was giving off a faint shimmer as well.

"And you're beautiful baby." She scrunched up her eyes in an even bigger smile, making both me and Emmett laugh. We sighed, and started back through the sprinklers, stopping at the porch, because Esme made us.

"Hold on a second. . .I'm getting dry clothes and a camera!" Emmett chuckled deeply and kissed my hair, and then Georgie's.

"Just perfect. . ."

**Julie's POV**

I sat in silence in the car with Jake, my head resting against the window. Every few seconds he would glance at me, hoping to catch a smile I guess. He took my hand on the center console and sighed.

"You sure this is what you want? You can keep her here on the reservation it's no bi—"

"No. She's Jenna's now. She'll love her more than I ever could." He sat silent for a moment, rubbing circles in my hand with his thumb as we drove.

"Are you sure you want to come live wi—" I laughed slightly.

"Jake, this is what I want. You're what I want, you've got nothing to worry about." Jake smiled, both eyes on the road.

"Any particular reason you chose me over Ginger Cullen?" I laughed at his name for Edward and sighed.

"Because you imprinted on me fo—"

"Oh, so this is all a pity thing?" I looked at him, shocked, and then rolled my eyes when I saw he was kidding.

"No! That and because. . .I know you're better for me. . .I couldn't spend another day in that house, after everything with Jasper and Emmett. I just want to be with you." He smiled and lifted my hand up, kissing it before lowering it back to the center with a sigh.

"I like that answer." I smirked and leaned my head back against the seat, sighing.

"So do I."


	30. Chapter 30

_**FIVE YEARS LATER**_

**Jenna's POV**

"Nooooo, no, no, no. YOU wake her up!" I rolled my eyes at Emmett and sighed, turning down the hall towards Georgie's room. I pushed the door open and leaned against the doorjamb, shaking my head.

"Georgie you have to get up, we have school." She groaned and threw a pillow at me, which I easily dodged, though it hit Emmett as he passed in the hall. I sighed and tapped on the door again.

"Wake up. It's the last day, and none of us want to be late. Come on!" She sat up, her eyes wild, and spoke in a satanic voice.

"Don not disturb me when I am sleeping!" I chuckled, still standing in the doorway.

"That only works for your uncle. He's scary looking. Now hurry up and get dressed, I've got breakfast waiting for you." She groaned and swung her legs off the bed, slipping her feet into her slippers. Georgie got up and patted my arm as she passed and walked into the kitchen, kissing Emmett on the cheek before walking over to the counter and picking up her plate of French toast.

"Ugh, thanks, Mom. . ." I nodded and slipped the pan I used into the sink, resolving to clean it later.

"No worries honey. Eat that and then get dressed. All kinds of fun stuff going on today! Last day of school!" She shook her head and sighed, picking up the toast and dipping it in syrup.

"Mom, do I really have to pretend that I'm Daddy's twin sister when we go back to school again? It's sort of ridiculous." Emmett laughed and wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me down into his lap.

"Well we can't exactly tell everyone you're my daughter right? I don't think that'd fly too well. . .with anybody. Especially Grampa if he had to explain it." She rolled her eyes and sighed, tearing off another piece of her toast.

"Fine, Daddy. . ."

**Julie's POV**

I sighed when I heard Analex crying in the next room. I rolled over on the bed and groaned.

"Jaaaaaaake! Take care of Lexy, pleeeease!" He rolled over and snuggled into my shoulder, shaking his head.

"Nuuuuu! I'm tired, I refuse!" I swung my arm around, elbowing his chest, and though I knew it didn't hurt, he sighed and rolled off the bed, pulling on a pair of jeans.

"Ugh, fine." I peered up at him from underneath the blankets and smiled.

"Thank you baby!" He looked back at me and smiled before walking out into the hall and down to Lexy's room. The crying continued for a few seconds, before it was silent. I sighed and looked up when I heard footsteps coming back into the room. I looked up, and Jake walked in, carrying Analex into the room with him. I sat up and yawned, running my fingers through my hair as I looked at the clock.

"Five o'clock. You sure know the best times kiddo." He moaned as Jake handed him off to me and yawned.

"Sorry, Mama." I held him in my lap and sighed, kissing his hair.

"Well, I guess we'll just skip daycare today, because I certainly don't plan on driving anywhere." Jake chuckled and crawled back under the covers, dragging his pillow over his head.

"Good I can sleep longer." I looked at Analex and shook my head.

"Your Daddy is silly. C'mon let's try and sleep some more, and then we'll go out to breakfast!" He nodded, and Jake looked up at me.

"Really?" I nodded and laid back down, setting Analex down between us, and running my fingers through his hair.

"Yeah. Sleep, and then eat."

**Emmett's POV**

Once Georgie and Edward had walked off to the school, I wrapped my arms around Jenna's waist, crushing my lips against hers, pressing her up against the car. I heard a lot of people around us, mutter to get a room and stuff like that, but who cares? My wife is hot. Jenna moaned and pressed against my chest, pulling her lips away, much to my chagrin.

"St-stop. . .principal's coming." I sniffed the breeze and growled.

"Dammit." I scooped our bags out of the back of the car and swung them over my shoulder, walking down the sidewalk, my arm draped around Jenna's shoulders. One of the campus supervisors passed us and frowned.

"No physical contact, Mr. Cullen." I rolled my eyes and lifted my arm away, replacing it once the guy turned around the corner.

"Prick." She laughed and placed her hand on my chest.

"You're such an idiot." I stopped and leaned back against the wall, kissing her again.

"But I'm your idiot, so it's alright." She giggled and pushed me away, walking down the hall to our homeroom. Mrs. Gutierrez smiled at us and waved us towards our seats.

"You're almost late, take a seat." We sped as quickly as we could to our chairs, while still looking human and sat down, holding hands under the desks. The bell rang, and the other seniors shifted in their seats anxiously, knowing what was coming. Mrs. Gutierrez smiled and opened her laptop.

"Well, you guys all know how the Spartans celebrate the last day of school. . .they run wild!" The class broke into cheers, and she chuckled as she typed something up.

"Just not too wild please, we wouldn't want the board to stop the tradition." I jumped up and nodded, dragging my hand up in a salute.

"Yes, sir, Mrs. Gutierrez, sir! " I grabbed Jenna and swung her up over my shoulder, starting for the door. Mrs. Gutierrez chuckled and shook her head.

"Hold your horses there Emmett, wait until the bell rings." I groaned and set Jenna back on her feet, walking back to my seat.

"Aww, fine." Jenna shook her head and followed me back to our seats, dropping down into hers. We all stared at the clock, Jenna and I jumping up milliseconds before the bell rang, and ran out the door, starting for Georgie's class.

**Jenna's POV**

I smiled when she stepped out, and gaped at her friend when I heard what one of her friends was saying.

"Why do you even hang out with your brother's girlfriend. . .she's just. . .weird. She treats you like you're her daughter or something. Remember that time in P.E. when you got hit with the ball? She like. . .freaked out!" Emmett clenched his teeth, and Georgie looked up at us, smiling sheepishly before looking at the other girl, whose name was. . .Mandy I think.

"Jenna's my best friend. If she treats me like she's my mom, well at least she cares. What'd you do when I got hit? You laughed and walked away." Georgie rolled her eyes and walked up to me, giving me a hug.

"Hey, Mama. Sorry about her. She's just. . .dumb." I smiled and looked at her, leaning into Emmett's arms.

"Well you should have told me I was acting too Mom-like I would have knocked it off." She shook her head and sighed, taking my hand, pulling me down the hall.

"It's no big deal. You're my mom, it's what you do." I sighed and grabbed Emmett, dragging him along with us by the back of his sweater.

"Come on. Let's go have a good family bonding time. . .once we find your stupid uncle. . .EDWARD!" I shouted down the hall and sighed when I saw him standing at the complete opposite end. Emmett cracked his knuckles and grinned.

"Getting through this should be fun. . ." Georgie and I both rubbed our temples and sighed.

"Oh, boy. . ."


End file.
